


You Forgot This

by davidsenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, but they're ace, davenzi has same romantic orientations, don't read if u don't want ace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsenzi/pseuds/davidsenzi
Summary: He continues to dully watch each item quickly get scanned with all these little twists and turns of these wrists of the hands that seem to be playing a game. A small sigh leaves his lips. Why is that stupid broth and food getting more attention than him? Is he not capa-“How are you doing today?” Oh. The hands are attached to someone. Someone who appears to be way too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag, he notices.They have big brown eyes that Matteo thinks are searching his soul, though he tells himself to calm down because he has no idea who this stranger is. And this hair that just...so easily is flipped on top of their head. And his skin tone is this warm olive color that looks so dreamy.His...because Matteo’s done faking shit. He’s a he and Matteo’s gay.~An alternate universe in which Matteo hopelessly falls in love with a cashier at a grocery store, needs a summer job, and you can see where this is going.





	1. Miserable Montag

**Author's Note:**

> Am I about to make these two asexual because I'm asexual? Yes. Anyways, Matteo's really in for it and he doesn't even know it. Hope you like!

Of all the days of the week, it’s Matteo’s least favorite. Montag. And of all the places Matteo cannot imagine himself being on a Montag, he finds himself in a grocery store.

 

At 08:05.

 

It’s too early and he wants to crawl back in his bed and forget today ever started. He nearly tripped out of his bed this morning, it’s chilly outside, he has assignments beginning to build up, and most of all he is out of groceries...hence the grocery store.

As much as Matteo is thankful towards Mia, Hans, and Linn for squeezing him into their flat after him opening up about his family situation...they pester him a lot. And they alternate who grocery shops.

They like to check in on him and ask how he’s doing...as if he knows himself. They like to watch movies together on Freitag’s when there isn’t parties. They like to talk and gossip. They care for each other.

He thinks the dynamic of the flatshare is weird. They’re all so...caring about everything.

And lately, he’s just been so confused. His dad is trying to contact him...from Italy. His mom isn’t on her depression meds...again.

He doesn’t know what he’s done so terribly wrong that this is the deal of cards being dealt to him.

He’s blankly staring at all the broths...Mia wanted some sort of organic chicken broth, but Matteo cannot for the life of him remember the brand. Plus, they’re all kind of mixing together like one blob. They’re all broths and...boring.

His phone buzzes.

He slides out his phone and ironically, it’s Mia. She’s sent him a picture of the exact one. Thank god because they are all starting to blend together in Matteo’s head. Then he looks at the time in the top right corner of his phone.

It finally clicks in his mind that time will not stop for him and that it’s 08:05. Before it was just a time on his phone for him to forget the second he checks when he shops, but now it’s 08:05...twenty minutes before his sociology class.

He curses under his breath and looks into the basket that’s filled with food. It looks like his right hand is holding that stupid basket for dear life, his knuckles are turning white. Whatever, it’s a good distraction.

As he’s walking to the only open register, he gets another notification. It’s like he’s downloaded an app for daily bible readings, except it’s his mother...praying for him and this mess she knows he’s in.

 

_He wants to scream and shout and throw his phone onto the floor._

 

Instead, he walks up to register 17 and tosses his items onto the belt before placing the basket under it. He watches the cans and containers slowly move towards the scanner. He’s then watching the broth being grabbed by someone’s hands...that have a strong smell of hand sanitizer to them.

He continues to dully watch each item quickly get scanned with all these little twists and turns of these wrists of the hands that seem to be playing a game. A small sigh leaves his lips. _Why is that stupid broth and food getting more attention than him?_

 

Is he not capa-

 

“How are you doing today?” _Oh._ The hands are attached to someone. Someone who appears to be way too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag, he notices.

They have big brown eyes that Matteo thinks are searching his soul, though he tells himself to calm down because he has no idea who this stranger is. And this hair that just...so easily is flipped on top of their head. And _his_ skin tone is this warm olive color that looks so dreamy.

 

 _His_...because Matteo’s done faking shit. He’s a he and Matteo’s gay.

 

He’s told just about everyone which he thinks is a big deal considering Carlos told Kiki who told the girl squad, meaning at some point the entire school found out. And he can verify that with the looks he still gets from girls and the random texts from random numbers with pride flags saying they’re just so fucking happy for him.

Yay. Pride.

He places his phone, back side up, next to the card reader.

 _Oh._ Matteo realizes he actually has to speak. There’s a faint smile trying to find a place on the cashier’s lips. Perhaps it’s because Matteo is taking that long to respond. Fuck.

“I get it. My friend asked me to cover her shift last night at 01:35 because she was wasted and wouldn’t stop calling me until I woke up and said yes.”

Ah, yes, he is, in fact, too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag.

“I have to catch a class in twenty minutes and I still have to drop all this off at my flatshare,” Matteo mumbles, not caring about his diction. No one needed to hear him. That’s how it’s always been.

 

_Sweet and quiet Matteo._

 

Matteo notices that he’s already finished ringing up all his items. That was fast. Fuck. He kind of didn’t mind the past couple minutes. It was kind of-

“I actually do too, turns out her friend has the next shift and she’s totally out too. I doubt she’s gonna show.” His voice sounds so...genuine. How dare him.

Pretending to be genuinely interested in holding conversation with a random customer at 08:05.

It seems to dawn on this guy that he’s finished scanning everything because he shuffles around a little bit and brings his hand to the back of his neck to scratch it.

It doesn’t help Matteo feel any better when his arm is flexing like that because he realizes how muscular this person is. And with his hand raised, Matteo’s eyes are skimming down his arm until he reaches his elbow that’s at his chest...and his name tag says David.

“Ehm, your total is € 50.78,” David, Matteo now knows, is looking at his screen intenly.

Matteo shoves his hand into his right pocket and fishes around until he finds his debit card. He pulls it out and swipes it.

The receipt prints and David’s fingers tap on the side of the receipt printer and then with a twirl and twist the receipt being held it in front of him. He grabs the receipt.

With a warm smile, David says, “Have a nice day...well hope yours gets better.”

It’s such a simple gesture...that he is required to give out to people, Matteo knows that. He isn’t that stupid. But...it completely hits Matteo differently. Maybe he will have a nice day now.

Even if he has to say it, he knows David meant it. He could hear it. The sincerity he heard before too.

He offers a small smile and says, “You too,” back and he feels more accomplished than he has in a while. Matteo grabs his bags from the checkout counter before walking to the front door.

He goes to check how much time he has to drop off his bags and make it to class, but...fuck. Fuck! He forgot his phone and figures he has two options.

 

Option 1: Look like a complete idiot, go back to grab it, and apologize for being so forgetful. Option 2: Carry bags back to flatshare, as it’s a two minute walk, then look like a complete and go back to grab it, and then apologize for being so forgetful.

 

Honestly, they’re both awful options and he’s running out of time for option 1 as he stands in the middle of the censored doors-

“Hey!” He hears a soft call in his direction. It’s David. _Oh. The too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David_ and now _the too kind to be talking with Matteo or even acknowledging his existence David_.  

“You forgot this,” He says, his phone in his hands. Matteo turns around and utters an, “Oh,” as if he isn’t standing in the middle of the exit contemplating all his past life decisions based on this minor inconvenience.

David must somehow get that...or be able to sense what Matteo’s feeling because he lightheartedly chuckles, “I forgot mine yesterday here when I was shopping...and I work here so...here…”

 _Oh._ The phone is still in David’s hands and not his. Matteo realizes he actually has to grab his own phone. There’s yet another faint smile trying to find a place on the David’s lips. Except it is most certainly a result of Matteo taking that long to do shit. Fuck.

And when he moves his hand, David moves his and all of a sudden his hand is brushing against Matteo’s and he thinks he feels electric shocks in his veins.

He swallows. He needs to say something because he just made a poor worker run after him for god sakes because he’s a total klutz who forgot his phone after being too dumbstruck about a mandatory conversation the two held.

 

_Oh god, this is bad._

 

“Thank you...David,” He tests the words on his lips and he doesn’t like how he immediately thinks of how he surely could get used to that word escaping his lips. _David._

It seems almost too much like he forgets he has a name tag because he looks caught off guard, but then he turns back to a supposedly normal disposition.

“No problem,” He says, his eyes locking with Matteo’s.

The two stand still for a second before David tilts his head to the registers with what Matteo perceives as a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks...but Matteo cannot definitively decipher that as fact. “Uh, I know I already said have a good day, but honestly life is hard so have a nice day.”

 

Matteo strolls into sociology twenty minutes late with a stupid smirk on his face that he cannot figure out how to wipe off.


	2. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos rolls his eyes, “No, but he might be good for you, Abdi. His name’s David.”
> 
> Oh god, this shouldn’t be happening.
> 
> But, it’s too late and Matteo’s already debating how many Davids there are in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

“Matteo,” Amira groans, “Come on. I know you aren’t in the mood to study because I’m not either, but it was  _ your choice _ to take a biology course for college. And we have the same teacher, it only makes sense for us to be study buddies...as in we both study.”

Matteo sits up straight while sighing. He is trying. He is trying to study. It’s just not working and everything’s jumbling up inside his head-

“Okay, woah, sorry that was aggressive. I’m just...stressed, I guess.” He likes that about Amira. She’s straight up and honest. If she’s wrong, which is rarely ever, she’ll own up to it. She is no bullshitter. 

On the contrary, Matteo is the bullshitter. He is just starting to come to terms with himself, as of recently, and still doesn’t like being so honest. Honesty hurts and masking reality is something he has gotten too good at.

“Do you maybe wanna take a break then?” He suggests. 

She scratches the back of her neck, hesitantly. “You’re the one who told me it’s important to take breaks.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” She smiles and shakes her head.

“Mmm,” Matteo hums while following Amira’s gesture towards the kitchen. They go over to the cabinets to find popcorn. 

“Matteo…” Amira says and he can tell by her tone that there’s a hint of disapproval. “Did you sleep well last night?” She asks. He nods.

He’s not lying. Sometimes he feels like sleep is the only escape so of course he sleeps. 

She quirks a brow, and jokes, “Then why do you look like shit?” 

Matteo chuckles. “Thanks...I...I don’t know. Is that weird that I don’t know?”

Amira shakes her head. “No, life’s confusing and never gives a clear cut path.” That’s true. 

But he doesn’t respond because Amira’s phone is buzzing from a text. She pulls it out and reads it, carefully. It looks like she’s debating something.

“Uh...actually once we finish our snack, while studying, would you like to extend our break for an hour?” She asks.

Matteo isn’t someone to say disagree or say no. “Sure...I guess, that’s fine.”

She seems to read him very quickly because her face grows more serious than usual “What?” She questions him.

“I just...I dunno, I don’t know shit about what we -” 

But he’s cut off by Amira’s confidence in him that he still wonders where it comes from. 

“- No. Stop doubting yourself. You were studying just fine and I know you understand what we’re going over because I’m explaining it to you. _ You’re fine. _ ”

Thanks. He exhales a bit. 

“Trust me, you’re fine. Anyways, my mom texted and said she doesn’t have time for the groceries this week, so that’s what our break is...surprise.” She draws the last word out sarcastically.

 

Matteo’s heart picks up for a second. It’s not like David’s there. It’s not like he should even be remembering  _ too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David.  _

 

It’s a Mittwoch afternoon so who’s gonna be there, anyways. “Yay,” Matteo deadpans and the two head out.

He finds out that her brother works at the grocery store they’re going to.

Amira’s studying the labels of all the different noodles as Matteo did with Mia’s broth earlier this week. Without looking back to him, she asks, “Hey, did you figure out what job you’re getting over the summer yet?”

He sighs. He hadn’t even had time to think about that with all the slumming around he’s been doing. 

“Uh, not really,” He shrugs and Amira casts a skeptical eye.

“Really?” He shrugs again. “I’m sure there are lots of options. Hell, I bet they’re hiring here. They usually are. Or that coffee shop down the street…” She goes on, but it kind of sounds like white noise.

He really forgot about that. He is going to need to work on that. He needs a job.

Although his Dad does offer some support, he doesn’t want to solely rely on his father when he doesn’t have the best track record for promises. 

“I bet it’s not hard to work here, I mean you might...have to be timed for how many items you scan per minute, but I bet everyone gets the hang pretty quick.” She’s still searching the shelves for a specific noodle.

Matteo thinks the world is against him because he cannot get his mind off working with David. That seems weird. That seems stalkerish. Would David think it’s stalkerish?  _ David’s name shouldn’t be running through his head that many time, _ he knows.

“I mean...unless you have something against the workers, Matteo?” She asks like the smartass she is because she can easily read him.

If everyone tried just a little harder, he’s sure everyone can see right through him, it’s just that they choose  _ sweet and quiet Matteo.  _ But he gets it. Maybe it's just easier that way.

“No, I don’t,” He defends and she quirks a brow.

“Why wouldn’t you want to work as a cashier? It’s like everyone’s first job,” She thinks out loud while grabbing the noodles and dragging Matteo to another isle.

And for some reason, Matteo avoids it. He’s gotten too used to avoiding. “Why are you inviting me over more?”

She looks back to him, “What are you talking about?” He tilts his head. He knows Amira too, they’ve become close since their senior year of high school.

“You’ve been inviting me over, why not the girl squad? I know you study a lot, but you don’t study this much.”

She sighs. There’s something she’s been hiding from the girl squad. Matteo’s betting on it.   
  
“Nothing, it’s just my brother. He’s inviting his friends over every single day when he’s not working and...it’s annoy -”

“- Do you like one of them?” 

Amira gives him a glare, saying, “I don’t see your boyfriend, care to explain?” 

Matteo chuckles. “Ouch,” He jokes. He feels relatively pleased that Amira’s confided in him, in her own way. She likes one of them and he knows it.

After following Amira around for nearly an hour, she tells him she has everything she needs. They go to one of the registers, and although he doesn’t pay attention to the numbers, Amira talks about how she likes this one the best.

Apparently the fastest workers are put here. How does Amira even know this shit? Oh right, her brother. 

 

He looks up.  _ Register 17.  _

 

He tries to tell himself it didn’t mean anything. He tells himself it shouldn’t be a surprise considering how fast Dav- No. No he’s done.  _ David is a stranger. He doesn’t know David and he won’t get to. _

“Hmm, well...I don’t see any signs, maybe they aren’t hiring afterall,” Amira says, bringing Matteo from his pointless thoughts, when they walk out.

 

~  
  


It’s Freitag and somehow the boys successfully convinced Matteo to invite them over to drink and play video games until they all fall asleep spread out on the couches and floor.

Right now, they’re playing Mario Kart and Matteo’s in second place. 

Not that it matters, he’s not really concentrating on anything today. He doesn’t want to. He thinks if he does, he’ll start drinking or smoking again...and he forced himself to stop doing that to himself.

“I was with Kiki this morning and totally got distracted and was late to class,” Carlos starts to speak, but pauses for the boys to have a loud reaction, which everyone does, but Matteo. 

He thinks Carlos and Kiki are nice, don’t get him wrong. But the girl talk and pride message Kiki keeps sending him are distracting factors.

“And thank god I sat next to someone in the back who gave me their notes, so I may actually not fail my next exam. Honestly anyone that gives me classwork might as well be my best friend.”

Jonas asks, “Who?” while yawning. It is getting late.

“Uh…” He thinks back, squinting his eyes and Abdi laughs, “Your best friend and you don’t know their name? Oh, were they hot and you’re trying to stop yourself from thinking about it because of Kiki?”

Carlos rolls his eyes, “No, but he might be good for you, Abdi. His name’s David.”  
  


_ Oh god, this shouldn’t be happening. _  
  


But, it’s too late and Matteo’s already debating how many Davids there are in the world. Many, so he rules out the slight possibility that it’s the David he is thinking about. Again. 

He should have just rolled his eyes about the gay joke and ignored Jonas’ concerned look and...not bring his mind back to a stranger he’s only had a small interaction with because  _ he cannot have a crush on someone he will never see again. _

“Or you, Matteo,” Carlos chuckles and he rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, here we are another chapter later. Hope you guys are still just as excited about upcoming chapters :) LMK down below!


	3. Hiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as Matteo turns to leave, Jonas kneels down to grab a crumbled receipt. “Hey, this fell out of your backpack.”
> 
> He quirks a brow. What rush was he in this morning that a receipt from his wallet ended up in his backpack.
> 
> “Thanks.” He looks down to the receipt. It’s from the grocery store. And at the bottom in fine, bold print it says
> 
>  
> 
> Now Hiring

It’s Freitag and Mia, Linn, and Hans want to watch a movie. More specifically, they want to watch The Sun is Also a Star.

And because Matteo’s secretly a sap for romantics, he agrees to watch the movie after he puts on a small protest. They share a large bowl of popcorn.

And halfway through, Hans pauses it with the remote. “Before we continue, since it’s late, does anyone have work tomorrow?”

Mia nods, but Linn shakes her head. Linn’s smiling at her phone.  
  
“Ooooh, who’s texting you?” Hans asks sounding all sing-songy as he senses her excitement.

“Laura wants to go on a date tomorrow, at a coffee shop before class,” She speaks fastly and Matteo knows it’s because she’s been flirting back and forth with this Laura for the past month.

Matteo gives a little smirk and says, “Wow.” Mia giggles, “Seconded. Wow! Yay!”

“Oh, if all goes well, you can invite her to our party at the end of the month,” Hans offers and her eyes widen with nervousness and giddiness.

“Laura Schreibner just asked me out, oh my god. Wait, Hans I need Mia to help me pick out an outfit.” Hans nods and shoos them away and turns to Matteo.

He’s happy for Lin. He is, but his face turns solemn after the two girls run off.

 

He’s also beginning to feel conscious about how lonely he is.

 

“And you, my butterfly, any guys?” He asks and Matteo swallows, almost afraid that Hans could read his face.

“Well, you know what they say...a good guy and lube is the key to happiness.”

Matteo’s almost certain no one says that. And he can’t help, but uncomfortably shift on the couch.

It is getting late and he doesn’t want to sleep through his global politics class tomorrow. Jonas would only question him with sad dog eyes and he isn’t in the mood for all of that attention on him.

~

It’s Samstag and by the time Matteo wakes up, Linn is already up and about preparing for her date.

She shouts, telling him to enjoy class as he walks out of the flat and he wishes her luck on her date. He hears her giggle as the door closes behind him.

Class is wrapping up and he can’t take the look on Jonas’ face anymore. He’s been watching him for the entire class and he’s refused to look to Jonas.

“Is everything alright?” He hears Jonas mutter under his breath, finally.

He looks over and confirms that he does have puppy dog eyes on. “Yeah…”

“I just...am checking in. Since we’re best friends...we’re still best friends, right?” Jonas asks.

Matteo snorts at the question and tries not to laugh when the two students next to them give him a side eye. “Ja, why?”  
“You’ve been quiet and yesterday you kinda seemed...out of it. But you haven’t told me if anything’s wrong.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I mean...were you offended by Carlos because I-”

Matteo interrupts him, “ -No. I wasn’t offended.”

“Okay,” Jonas retreats.

But class is over anyways so Matteo decides to speak for once, noting, “I mean, I kinda feel like ever since I came out you’ve been...hovering.”

“Digga...you know I…” Jonas is getting distracted by everyone leaving. “I still feel guilty you didn’t come out to us until college started. I’m not mad...it’s just-- I know you’ve known about your orientation and sexuality for years…”

Matteo doesn’t look at Jonas’ eyes. It hurts. He hurts and it hurts more to know Jonas does too. All because of him. Because of _sweet and silent Matteo._

“I mean you didn’t feel comfortable telling any of us so I just...sorry, I guess it just makes me kinda protective,” He shrugs while scratching his neck.

Finally, Matteo looks Jonas in the eyes and he sees the pain. Just as predicted. He doesn’t like it. Jonas shouldn’t feel bad. It’s not his fault.

“I’m sorr- "

“ -No, don’t be. I’ll back off when the guys joke,” He offers.

Matteo doesn’t respond, instead he grabs his backpack and shoves his belongings into it as Jonas does the same.

And as Matteo turns to leave, Jonas kneels down to grab a crumbled receipt. “Hey, this fell out of your backpack.”

He quirks a brow. What rush was he in this morning that a receipt from his wallet ended up in his backpack.

“Thanks.” He looks down to the receipt. It’s from the grocery store. And at the bottom in fine, bold print it says

 

**Now Hiring**

~

 

Matteo finds out he is the designated grocery shopper for the flatshare on the second Montag of every month and he isn’t pleased.

Why Montag? It already sucks and running errands isn’t fun. Not when it’s groceries.

He makes what he thinks is a wise decision to go as soon as his class lets out to get it over with.

And without even thinking, he finds himself at register 17 for checkout. He remembers what Amira said. He wants to go home as quickly as possible.

“Hi…” _Oh._ Oh god. Matteo doesn’t catch the rest because he is caught so off guard by how quickly he recognizes David’s voice that he just looks at him. He has a soft smile on his face and it's warm and welcoming and his lips are-

“Sorry?” He mutters and he really feels stupid now.

“I uh,” David chuckles and it makes Matteo short of breath, “Wanted to know if your day ever got better last week.”

 

 _Oh._ He remembers. He remembers. How does he remember?

 

It just seems so unlikely that anyone would remember an early morning conversation with him...especially if it were their job to greet all customers.

“Ja, it wasn’t as awful as I thought it was gonna be,” He answers. It’s honest. He felt better after talking to him. More so than he’s proud of.

“Well, I’ve been here since 08:00 so my sociology scores are most definitely going to suffer, two weeks in a row, now.”

 

 _Oh._ Sociology. 08:25 sociology. There is no other class he can be talking about. It has to be Matteo’s class. There are no other campuses nearby that he can think of and if he’s referring to a sociology class at 08:00 in the morning...

 

Matteo’s mouth is dry.

School only started two months ago. Has he really been so absent minded in that class that he hasn’t noticed David? Or has he really been absent that much? Or has David really been absent that much?

 

_How is it possible that he hasn’t noticed David before? How hasn't he noticed his smile and hair and eyes and exciting personality and everything about him before?_

 

“Sociology class is shit anyways, teacher’s so slow,” David says before telling him his total.

Matteo thinks he’s really done for. He’s dumbstruck. In public. In front of David. In front of _too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David._ Fuck.

David tells him to have a nice day as he goes to grab his bags and while he walks out, he unravels his receipt.

He thinks the **Now Hiring** print is staring at him. And when he looks down to missed messages, it’s Amira.

 

16:34

 **Amira** : I asked Elias and it turns out they actually are hiring. It’d honestly be a great opportunity, Matteo. I think you’d like it there. Elias made a bunch of friends and he’s sure they’d like you.

 

There is no way he can actually go through with this. He stares at the message on his phone. There is no way he can actually go through with this.


	4. Shared Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glances down to his phone at 09:41. Good, class is dismissing soon.
> 
> Then, from a row behind him, he hears a hushed voice speak in his direction. “Hey, can I borrow a pencil?” He asked and oh. Oh god. It’s David. 
> 
>  
> 
> Of course! Because too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David is apparently everywhere and trying to be the demise of Matteo fucking Florenzi. 
> 
>  
> 
> Biting on his lip, he mutters, “Ja…”

It’s Montag and to Matteo’s surprise it’s 05:08.

He set an alarm and actually didn’t fall back asleep when it went off.

He grabs his laptop from his nightstand and pulls up his messages. From there, he opens up the document Amira’s sent him.

When they went grocery shopping, she assured him that his resume was fine, but agreed to send hers so he could make any necessary edits, if need be.

Following a similar format of Amira’s, he makes some minor edits, though there’s nothing he really has to change. And after staring at his doc for a half hour, looking for typos or mistakes, he opens up google.

He searches the store’s information and alas, in more bold, fine print are the words hiring as the first result.

He begins to go through all of the pages of information, filling in little things like his name and preferred pronouns to his address and interests. Now he’s on the bottom of what seems like the longest page going.

 

The application dropbox.

 

After staring at his laptop screen with his heart racing for almost three hours, his finger hovers over the submit button.

And the second he taps it and then hits the confirm application submission, he closes his laptop and screws his eyes shut.

He lets out a groan. He cannot believe he has been debating about his application for this long...over a boy. Oh god.

This boy that’s come out of nowhere has completely infiltrated his mind. And it’s so innocent and fucking pure. He doesn’t even know he’s snaking himself around every single thought that-

 

He’s _not_ doing this. He applied and _that’s it._ It’s not like he applied for David. He applied because _he needs a job._ And furthermore, whether he gets the job or not, he applied. _He’s trying._

 

Plus, it’s 08:10 and he needs to leave for sociology. He doesn’t have time for any distractions. He cannot have distractions. He isn’t like that.

Today, Matteo finds himself walking into class five minutes earlier than he’s ever been as of this year.

And while he takes notes, he can’t itch this feeling away that someone’s looking at him or at least in his direction. It’s weird. He never feels like people’s eyes are on him. Plus, he can’t look back without it being super obvious that he’s trying to look at something...or someone.

 

He glances down to his phone at 09:41. Good, class is dismissing soon.

Then, from a row behind him, he hears a hushed voice speak in his direction. “Hey, can I borrow a pencil?” He asked and _oh._ Oh god. It’s David.

 

Of course! Because  _too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David_ is apparently everywhere and trying to be the demise of Matteo fucking Florenzi. 

 

Biting on his lip, he mutters, “Ja…”

He fumbles through his backpack, cursing under his breath as he prays he has an extra pencil, which to his surprise he does.

Matteo’s heart picks up when he turns his head in his direction. He knows it’s David, but seeing him makes him a thousand times more...dumbstruck? “Made it to class today?” He jokes while handing back the pencil.

And Matteo earns a toothy smile from David.

“Figured I should show up at least once this month,” David says with a chuckle and Matteo’s certain his cheeks heat up when he sees the person next to him glare.

He turns around and fidgets with his pencil for fifteen minutes, unable to concentrate on anything except David.

 

Has he really felt David staring at him all class?

 

He asks himself again how he could have possibly not noticed David before, same questions running through his head like before.

 

_How is it possible that he hasn’t noticed David before? How hasn't he noticed his smile and hair and eyes and exciting personality and everything about him before?_

 

When class ends, Matteo packs his bag up slowly. It’s deliberate and he’s forcing himself to move. To do anything, really. The only thing his body is urging him to do is look back, but he refuses.

Well, until he’s shoving a book into his back and he sneaks a glance. David looks over and Matteo smiles to himself while continuing to pack up.

“Hey,” David says, attention fully on Matteo when he finishes packing up.

He needs to say something, at least. “Uh, alles klar?”

“Klar.”

“Cool” _Fuck._ He sounds like a fucking loser. _Fuck._

Matteo’s mouth is dry again and David doesn’t seem to have anything to say so they just stare.

And out of nowhere, Leonie walks over to him and says “Hi.” He’s not blind and quickly notices the determined look on her face.

“Hi, okay bye,” He greets Leonie and walks off with her.

 

_Oh. Leonie and David are close._

 

Leonie’s arm is brushing against his as she follows him out and she’s smiling widely at him. He doesn’t seem uncomfortable. God, why does he care? Leonie Richter does not have a place in his life.

Thankfully, he’s pulled out of all the Leonie thoughts when his phone buzzes. He flips his phone up so that he can see it.

 

 _Oh._ It’s an email. From the grocery store. Already.

 

**Dear Matteo Florenzi,**

Regarding your interest in our store. This email is to confirm that you have a phone interview scheduled in consideration…

 

He lets out a sigh and decides he won’t read the rest of the email until later.


	5. Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, that’s David, the one that gave me the notes the other day,” Carlos says and it feels like slow motion when all of his friends turn to look at him.
> 
> Since when does everyone know of him?
> 
> “Hmm, I heard he’s dating Leonie, but I don’t know,” Jonas says while glancing to Matteo whose eyes are still lingering after David. He watches until David’s gone...somewhere with Leonie.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh. He’s dating Leonie. He’s attractive and straight. Damn. It makes sense, him and Leonie look nice.

Matteo knocks on Amira’s door with a dumb smirk on his face.

He’s learned Yousef is the boy Amira likes. He can tell Yousef is over today by how desperately she texted him an hour ago, asking him to come over.

“Matteo,” She warmly says while opening the door.

But when he tries to walk in she puts a hand up and steps forward, closing the door behind them. “Not so fast.”

“I won’t be an idiot around him, okay?”

“Matteo, stop acting like...there’s something.”

He chuckles, “Okay, okay. Fine. There’s nothing. Can I come inside now? You promised snacks and I’m starving.”

Rolling her eyes, she reopens the door and welcomes him in.

After thirty minutes about debating on what days they’d work on their new biology assignment, Matteo convinces Amira decision making is hard without food. She agrees.

Amira excuses herself to the bathroom while they wait for the popcorn to heat up. He rests his hands on the kitchen counter while watching the seconds pass by on the microwave.

When he hears someone’s footsteps approaching the kitchen, he expectantly turns to see Amira. _Oh. Oh god._ It’s not Amira. It’s David.

 

It’s now _too busy to keep running into Matteo David and too kind to be talking with Matteo or even acknowledging his existence David._

 

He stops in his tracks, clearly surprised to see Matteo at Amira’s house...or what he thinks of as Elias’ house.

 

 _Oh. And it hits him._ Elias is inviting his work friends over more. His work friends...include both _Yousef and David._

 

“Hey?” He says, but it sounds more like a question with his brow quirking.

“Uh, hi.”

“Uh, what are you -”

“Matteo, is our popcorn...hi David. Everything alright?” Amira asks as she enters the kitchen. Fuck. She knows. She has to know because Amira is observant and isn’t blind.

She’s straight up and honest and Matteo doesn’t even want to think about the taunting and teasing he’ll get once David leaves. She is no bullshitter.

It’s his whole disposition and awkwardness that gives it away and he does not like that Amira doesn’t treat him like _sweet and silent Matteo._

“Oh, I was-- uh just gonna grab a water bottle,” He says starting to walk over to the refrigerator, btu Amira goes to grab it for him.

“Ah, David, I actually wanted to ask about your job...” Oh god. “...Don’t you have like your first of the three training shifts today?” She turns her attention back to Matteo.

When Matteo thinks his face has turned the slightest back to a neutral shade he looks up and he decides he was not ready enough to see the playful smile tugging at David’s lips.

 

_Oh. Oh. Oh...no. Oh no. Oh god._

 

“I just I guess...wanted to show Matteo how easily he can make friends there considering you and Yousef are very close with him after only a couple months of working there.”

He thinks David’s eyes are searching his soul and he does not like it one bit. David should not be giving him any attention. He should just be...with Leonie or something. It would be easier than this.

“Ja, totally. Everyone there’s super nice. I’m sure you’d make friends,” David says, still not breaking eye contact with Matteo.

“Great! Thanks David,” Amira smiles and Matteo doesn’t like it.

He nods and walks off to join Elias and the others and Matteo looks over to Amira with a mildly annoyed and horrified look.

 

 _“Okay, okay. Fine, there’s nothing,”_ She mocks his own damn words.

 

“Amira, there is nothing. I have no idea who he is.”

“Okay, okay,” She giggles.

“Amira, I did not come in here and smother you with questions about-- you know who-- or even tell the girl squad. I’m being respectful,” He’s whisper shouting at her and it’s a shame she finds it all too lighthearted.

~

 

When Matteo leaves Amira’s house, thankfully without running into David for what would seem like the millionth time, he learns about the three training shifts Amira is referring to.

 

Shift 1, paperwork. Shift 2, bagging and cashier training. Shift 3, 4 more hours of bagging and then 4 of cashiering alone.

 

For shift 2 a cashier has to mentor him for the bagging portion and for shift 3 he will be mentored until the cashier’s shift ends and he takes over.

He has to admit they know what they’re doing as it all seems well planned out and simplistic.

After four hours of paperwork, Matteo goes home to do homework and then fall asleep.

~

It’s 15:07 on a Donnerstag.

 

After attending an open seminar for his sociology class to ask a couple questions, Matteo goes to the food court area to find his friends.

He can’t help, but feel slightly out of place when he realizes all his friends are talking about is their girlfriends...and then sex.

“I don’t know before Kiki and I were having sex and she thought I didn’t want to, she was super mad,” Carlos tells Abdi.

“So do I need to give Sam a whole-- like…? What do I tell Sam?” Abdi asks.

Matteo just rolls his eyes and turns his head until he focuses on a figure walking into the food court with a huge smile on his face.

He swallows, studying David.

He looks like a literal ray of sunshine...but Leonie’s arm on his feels like clouds swarming around him. Matteo doesn’t even how some sort of literary analysis is coming to his mind.

 

He just knows David looks… _perfekt._

 

“Oh, that’s David, the one that gave me the notes the other day,” Carlos says and it feels like slow motion when all of his friends turn to look at him.

Since when does everyone know of him?

“Hmm, I heard he’s dating Leonie, but I don’t know,” Jonas says while glancing to Matteo whose eyes are still lingering after David. He watches until David’s gone...somewhere with Leonie.

 

 _Oh. He’s dating Leonie._ He’s attractive and straight. _Damn._ It makes sense, him and Leonie look nice.

 

He takes it back. He takes the whole _David should not be giving him any attention, he should just be...with Leonie or something,_ and, _It would be easier than this_ back. It is not any easier.

He doesn’t like the thought of Leonie smothering herself on David more so than she’s alre-

“Nah, I heard he’s huge in the LGBTQ+ community here, he’s definitely not that involved if he’s just straight.”

Matteo feels Jonas’ puppy dog eyes on him again and he groans to himself.

“Well I mean...maybe asexual? Or bi...or pan. He could be a lot of things and still date Leonie,” Carlos suggests and Matteo quirks his brows. When did Carlos become so knowledgeable?

“No way, Leonie’s not asexual, how would it work?”

“I mean there’s ways, plus asexual’s aren’t incapable of sex, they just -”

Thank god Jonas steps in and interrupts them, asking, “- Jungs, why does it matter? We don’t even know if he’s with Leonie.”

Matteo blocks out their next conversation. He cannot stop thinking about David.

 

It’s all David apparently. _David David David._

 

 _Too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David_ that is magically appearing almost everywhere Matteo is and apparently everyone, including his own dumbass friends, know.

 

He pulls out his lunch, but he isn’t hungry. The thought of Leonie and David leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if everyone's picking up on my obsession with this show because it seems almost too insane to even think about, but for the past couple and future interactions with david i've literally been setting up the times and dates to match with similar interactions that happened on the show (like their first interaction and the total gay eye roll). no? i'm too obsessed? whoops enjoy my addiction :) leave a comment below bcos i posted 2 chapters today!


	6. Training Shift 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh..you’re asexual…” Matteo blankly states while staring at the patches.
> 
> He doesn’t know why he’s bringing it up. It’s not like David is curious about -
> 
> “Mmm,” He hums under his breath with and he can feel his eyes watching him, nervously.
> 
> He blinks a bit before muttering, “Cool…"

It’s 18:07 on a Freitag and Matteo only has around twenty more minutes left of his second shift.

When Matteo was told to bag for register 17, he felt hesitant knowing they would go fast.

He now learns they are timed by how many items they can scan per minute. IPM’s he remembers his boss saying while giving a small tour.

At register 17, whoever works there must be at 16 or higher for their IPM and he’s not sure how quickly he can get the hang of it.

Especially when his hands become slightly shaky when he learns he’s bagging for David.

But David assures him that he will go as slow as Matteo wants him to if he doesn’t feel comfortable going as fast.

  
And David’s helpful. _David likes to help people._   

 

He quickly explains the simple sorting of colds, hots, meats, home, and produce. He also explains the register when there are no customers so Matteo will have an idea of what to do for his cashier training, that’s tomorrow.

He finds out David knows nearly, if not all the codes, as he randomly names all the produce he can think of. David knows what he’s doing and he’s a hard worker. 

 

And David’s friendly. It doesn’t surprise Matteo. _David likes greeting people._

 

When he asks customers how their day is it’s because he’s truly interested and wants to listen to people’s pointless thoughts and opinions. _He likes listening._

And he laughs...a lot. Oh god, the first time Matteo hears it...he thinks he’s floating. It’s a kind of contagious laugh because Matteo can’t help himself not to laugh or at least smile when David laughs.

Matteo is told their schedules are synced today so they take their break the same time. And while David goes to grab rice, Matteo grabs a coke.

When they go up to the restaurant checkout, David shoos his hand away and laughs while inserting his card. The cashier seems surprised by David’s gesture, but laughs no less...because his laugh is contagious. So now he owes David a drink.

He quietly and most definitely bashfully thanks him and David shows him around the break room while eating.

Instead of hiding in the corner of the break room, David goes to sit on a couch and motions for Matteo to sit next to him. They talk hold easy conversation, not just during their break.

Anytime there isn’t a customer Matteo finds David informing him about the job, talking about class, or really mentioning anything.

He asks when Matteo’s third training shift is at 18:07 and before he can respond, their boss lets them leave early because the night shift is already covered and it’s not that crowded.

David shows Matteo how to turn in the till and they head back to the registers to wipe off the belt.

“You kinda should do it every thirty minutes, but at least every hour...including when you leave,” He informs Matteo.

He stupidly nods and watches David clean off the belt. He does everything so methodically. And he smiles to himself a lot, Matteo catches on as soon as his shift started.

After David hands Matteo the spray and he puts it away, their small conversation dies down.

David pulls out his wallet from a drawer. There’s three patches sewn onto the black wallet.

And Matteo sees one he specifically recognizes. The black, grey, white, and purple. It’s one he’s come across on google after hours of google searching when he was 14. It’s one he identifies himself with.

He’s done enough research to know the others as well, transgender and pan, but...he feels like it’s one in a million people that actually do identify themselves the same as him.

“Uh..you’re asexual…” Matteo blankly states while staring at the patches.

He doesn’t know why he’s bringing it up. It’s not like David is curious about -

“Mmm,” He hums under his breath with and he can feel his eyes watching him, nervously.

He blinks a bit before muttering, “Cool…I mean-- I-- I am too.” Well, shit. What the fuck is he doing?

It’s not helping that David has visible relief flooding his face because it’s scaring Matteo.

He wasn’t supposed to be pinning this hard, but with this new added element - that he cannot construe - it’s starting to seem impossible.

 

Leonie, Leonie, Leonie. _He’s with Leonie._ Well...he’s probably with Leonie. It’s getting too-  


“Uh...wanna exchange numbers? I-- I mean uh so you can text me after your shift and let me know how it went?”   


_Oh._ David wants to exchange numbers. David wants his number. _David wants his number._  


Matteo’s too afraid that if he speaks he’ll say something stupid so he just pulls his phone out from his back khaki pocket.

 

~

 

For the next two days Matteo deletes all of the what seems like 19472648 messages he’s tried to write to the new contact, David, on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, 3 chapters in 1 day? do i have a problem or do i have a problem? anyways, today's freitag 18:07 is set to them first hanging out and honestly...not ashamed. i'm a total sap for davenzi and felt we all needed more david and matteo interactions, not just onesided so...anyways leave a comment down below if ur excited bcos the kinda/sorta parallel to do you have my beanie with the first interaction between davenzi and all the boys is next!!!


	7. David's Panromantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he dating Leonie, then?” Jonas asks him.
> 
> He scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, I mean, I dunno. He’s panromantic so he could be…”
> 
> “Wait, how do you know he’s panromantic?” Abdi quirks a brow, “I thought we didn’t know if he was bi or pan or asexual...or like anything.”
> 
> Matteo defeatedly closes his biology notebook. There’s no hope. His nosy friends are not going to stop interrogating him.
> 
> “I dunno, work?” Matteo shrugs.

Matteo’s class should have finished over an hour ago, although his teacher cancelled class ten minutes beforehand...meaning over a hundred people either left or are now wondering around campus. 

It’s 11:19 and Carlos, Abdi, Jonas, and Matteo are gathered under some tree in the courtyard. After calling Jonas when class was cancelled, Matteo finds that the boys are studying together so he decides to join them. 

He pulls out his biology notebook and starts to flip through his notes from the past three classes. He needs to talk to Amira because they haven’t started their project yet. Last time he texted her, she didn’t respond.

And he knows what that means. She needed space. Everyone needs space. It’s just rare when Amira needs space. He wonders if Amira found out Yousef isn’t Muslim.

“Digga, that bio project looks like a mess and you haven’t started, what are you gonna do?” He hears Carlos ask him.

He looks up. “Uh...I dunno, I have to talk to Amira today, maybe.” Carlos promptly nods.

“Hey, na, ” A voice walking up to the group says.

 

_ Oh. _ It’s David’s voice. Oh god. It’s David and he hasn’t texted him yet. 

 

Jonas and Abdi stop their side conversation and everyone’s attention is turned to David although it’s very obvious David’s attention is only on Matteo, as he directed his comment towards him.

“Na,” Matteo mutters. 

David does that little head tilt thing he does when he’s nervous and Matteo regrets not sending 1 of the 19472648 messages he deleted. 

“Uh, I was just curious how your last training went...you didn’t text me.”

Matteo swallows when he feels Jonas’ eyes look at him.

“Sorry...I-- it was, fine,” He answers and he feels bad. He doesn’t want to seem like he’s dismissing his comments, he’s...honestly surprised David’s still talking to him. 

“Sorry, I was gonna ask you in sociology, but class was cancelled…” He draws out his last words like he doesn’t want the conversation to end. 

“...uh, when’s your next shift?” David asks while licking his lips and Matteo doesn’t like that Jonas is watching his eyes flicker down to David’s lips. 

“Tomorrow, I think...like 12:30 to 18:45.” 

David smiles and Matteo feels his insides melting in awe of his gummy grin. It’s so pure. 

“Cool, I’m working 12:00 to 18:00, so I might see you on my lunch,” David announces.

Matteo replies, mumbling, “Cool.” 

“Okay, uh-- I promised Leonie I’d find her to study...but I just wanted to stop by…” 

 

Leonie. _ Leonie and David are nice. Leonie and David are together. _ He’s panromantic so...he can like Leonie. 

 

_ Oh. _ But oh god that means he likes guys and  _ if he doesn’t like Matteo _ ...it really means  _ he does not like Matteo that way. _

 

“Bye Matteo...bye…” He corrects himself to address the group he’s interrupted, but all Matteo can think about is the way his name rolled of David’s tongue.

If no progress was made on Freitag, David at least took the time to read his name tag for long enough to remember his name. David cares.

 

Or he’s just being friendly because of Amira...or he cares.  _ David’s caring. _

 

There’s a silence that falls between the guys that Matteo isn’t fond of. 

“Yo, since when do you know David?” Carlos points out.

“Work,” Matteo mutters before slowly leaning back onto his bag. He wants to disappear.

“You didn’t tell us you knew who he was,” Abdi adds. 

Matteo answers, “It’s not like we always talk about him.”

“Is he dating Leonie, then?” Jonas asks him. 

He scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, I mean, I dunno. He’s panromantic so he could be…”

“Wait, how do you know he’s panromantic?” Abdi quirks a brow, “I thought we didn’t know if he was bi or pan or asexual...or like anything.” 

Matteo defeatedly closes his biology notebook. There’s no hope. His nosy friends are not going to stop interrogating him. 

“I dunno, work?” Matteo shrugs. 

“How is that work conversation?” Carlos questions and Abdi agrees. 

“Wait...does he like you?” Matteo’s eyes widen and he’s avoiding eye contact with Jonas. 

“I mean, it kinda sounds like he randomly spit it out at you...probably because he likes you,” Abdi notes. 

Carlos sighs, “I mean if he’s with Leonie he shouldn’t be throwing curve balls, ya know?” 

Matteo glances over to Jonas and shrugs again. “David doesn’t like me,” Matteo sighs and it sounds desperate enough for Jonas to notice.

“Yeah, maybe he’s just a flirty person Abdi. He totally just asked about Matteo’s shift and texting. If he’s with Leonie, he’s just being friendly,” Carlos suggests.

  
  
Friendly. That’s something David is.  _ David’s friendly _ and there could be no flirting...and Matteo is palpably getting the wrong message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's date is set to David asking for his beanie and the first impressions of the guys between Matteo and David's interaction. Yay, I might have stayed up super late last night writing so I may be posting another later after work :) Leave a comment if ur siked!


	8. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amira smiles, “Look at you...relationship advice. What’s happened to the Matteo Florenzi I know?”
> 
> “I like David,” Matteo admits, voice barely above a whisper.
> 
> She looks to him, still smiling. “I know.”
> 
> He thinks out loud, “But I think he’s with Leonie and I think I look stupid in front of him...and I don’t want to tell the guys because they’ll make jokes or...I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m saying...or feeling.”

It’s 12:43 on Mittwoch 12:43 and Matteo and Amira are finalizing their project.

Amira’s remained silent for quite a while and Matteo’s waiting for her to initiate conversation.

“He’s not Muslim,” Amira quietly says while closing her laptop.

He’s glad she’s confiding in him again. And if he is actually an asshole, he would ask her to repeat what she said to admit that Yousef’s been on her mind.

Hesitantly, Matteo reasons, “I-- I know I am really out of place here, I know I don’t know enough to like act all knowledgeable about it, but...if he lives up to the Koran...isn’t that like okay? I’m sure he’s a good person.”

She admits, “That’s what Elias said.”

“Well then maybe Elias is up to something,” He jokes and Amira rolls her eyes and chuckles.

“I mean...I know how important religion is to you. I just don’t think it should separate people.”

She argues, “People do that, not religion.”

“Ja, I know...but you shouldn’t let your reason for him be religion. He’s a good person from what I’ve heard. He cares about everything he does, he’s not careless. He’s thoughtful, isn’t he?”

“I wake up and people give me looks for my clothes or my hijab…everyone looks at me differently.”

Matteo lets out a sigh. “I get it.”

“Oh, no Matteo, I’m sorry. I know how it was when you came out. I know everyone is looked at differently for some societal standard they don’t meet.”

“It is not my favorite thing to be looked at differently because sometimes I wish I was never looked at, at all, ya know? Like I never asked for attention, I stayed away from it,” Matteo consoles.

He understands how Amira feels and what she’s doing. For once she’s avoiding. Because of all the bullshit around her.

He speaks up, “But, if you can find someone who doesn’t look at you like...differently...and respects you and your beliefs...I personally don’t think it matters if he’s not Muslim.”

Amira smiles, “Look at you...relationship advice. What’s happened to the Matteo Florenzi I know?”

“I like David,” Matteo admits, voice barely above a whisper.

She looks to him, still smiling. “I know.”

He thinks out loud, “But I think he’s with Leonie and I think I look stupid in front of him...and I don’t want to tell the guys because they’ll make jokes or...I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m saying...or feeling.”

She nods, urging him to speak more.

“He’s asexual too. He’s like me. And it’s kind of stupid, but it makes me feel...better? And he bought my stupid drink at work. But Leonie’s mentioned every time I hear of him or talk to him. I’ve seen them, they’re close.”

“Did I hear you’re having a party on Freitag?” She asks, changing the topic slightly, and Matteo nods.

“Well then...I think if you’d let me invite Elias, he could bring two friends.”

He lets out a small chuckle when he realizes he’s blushing.

“I was going to invite him at my shift yesterday…but I got nervous so I texted him before I came over.” Matteo then notes, “...Yousef seems like a nice guy,”

“I asked Elias about David. He’s into human relations and anything related to cinematography. I think he’s talked about you to Elias before.”

_Oh._ David’s talked about him. David...talks about him? _David talks about Matteo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is set to when Matteo invited David to his party, anywhoooooo next chapter is the party so get excited :) comment if ur hype


	9. Freitag Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He asks the question before he thinks it over, “Why did you come, then?”
> 
> He lets out a nervous chuckle and tilts his head.
> 
>  
> 
> And oh. Oh god. It’s in that nervous tendency kind of way.
> 
>  
> 
> There’s a faint shade of blush on his cheeks when he answers, “I came because you invited me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small disclaimer, the ace scale is very wide so I’m writing from a personal level that is kinda spooky but anyways, not all aces are into kissing. Not all aces aren’t into kissing. Aces are fun and fresh and that’s my lesson of the day. #acelife and enjoy

Matteo’s not sure how long the party has been going on for, but he feels like the loud waves of music blaring from the speakers are crashing at his head.

It’s loud and his friends are busy getting high in his bathroom.

Ask him a year ago and he easily would have agreed to hit a blunt, but he’s been working on keeping himself in tact. And with all Amira’s help, he’s in a better place. He’s worked on himself a lot over the past year.

He’s out. He’s more honest. He’s trying.

And he’s actually waiting for Amira. Amira is coming with Elias who’s bringing David and and Yousef.

At some point he is dragged out by Hans to meet the infamous Laura Schreibner and he almost chokes on his water when he recognizes her last name from David. That’s on top of Laura’s excitedness when meeting him after he introduces himself.

But, now he’s watching Amira walk in with Elias and Yousef...no David. Amira comes over to hug Matteo and whispers, “He got held up at work, he’ll be here soon.”

Amira welcomes him into their conversation in the kitchen with Elias and Yousef and as present as he is trying to be in the conversation, all the music and people are making him feel anxious.

He just feels uncomfortable watching everyone make out with everyone. It’s not their fault, it’s just overwhelming to be around with the lights and sounds simultaneously going on.

 

It’s 21:00 and ah, David walks in...with Leonie. Leonie walked with him here...he assumes. Or he picked up Leonie. At some point, _Leonie and David met up before the party._

 

His breathing is becoming shaky. Nothing seems to be going right -

He slowly backs away from the conversation with Yousef, Elias, and Amira and grips onto the sink while leaning against it. He's trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Hey...alles klar?” It’s David. And Leonie’s not with him. Leonie’s with Sara off on the other side of his flat.

“Hey...I just...kind of hate parties. It’s just so loud,” Matteo quietly says and he doesn’t know if David will be able to hear him.

“Yeah, I honestly feel like I’m drowning sometimes in the music at parties. This is the first party I’ve actually come to this year.”

 

 _Oh._ Oh, shit. David doesn’t go to parties. _David’s at his party._

 

He asks the question before he thinks it over, “Why did you come, then?”

He lets out a nervous chuckle and tilts his head.

 

And _oh._ Oh god. It’s in that nervous tendency kind of way.

 

There’s a faint shade of blush on his cheeks when he answers, “I came because you invited me.”

 

 _Oh._ He sees Amira glance back. Because holy shit David is here because of him. _David wants to be here with him._

 

“So...how was your second shift? Do you think you’ll stay working there?” David prompts and Matteo knows he’s genuinely curious.  

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you. I was going to and…”

Matteo can’t think of a legit excuse and he doesn’t want to lie.

David smiles, “It’s okay. If I’m being honest I just uh...it’s stupid, but I kinda was looking forward to you texting me.”

 

 _Oh._ David wants him to text him. David wants to talk...to him. _David likes talking to him._

 

“Uh, there’s still pizza somewhere...do you wanna go to the balcony? It’s quiet there…” Matteo suggests while anxiously shifting the weight on his foot to the other.

But David nods with a small smile on his face. “Ja, I’d like that.”

Matteo looks back and ignores the weird stares he gets from Carlos and Abdi before opening the balcony doors.

“So you’re into sociological science?” David perks up and Matteo quirks a brow.

“You know I take biology?” There's a small smile on Matteo's lips. 

“Well...uh…” He bats his eyes a bit and licks his lips. He’s not looking at Matteo when he continues, saying, “I asked Elias about you. Sorry if that’s like...stalkerish.”

“You asked Elias about me?” Matteo feels better. He feels less uncomfortable and likes the party now. He’s literally beaming.

“Ja...I uhm…” Matteo doesn’t know what David says after that because he looks through the balcony and sees Leonie and Sara kissing.

“What’s up with you and Leonie?” Oh god, he says it before realizing how direct his words are.

He laughs, “What?” And his laugh is soothing enough that Matteo’s already assured that nothing is going on between David and Leonie.

 

_There is nothing between David and Leonie._

 

“When I moved here she let me stay at her flat for a month. We were flatmates. We’re friends.”

Matteo lets out a week breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He bites on his lower lip, “Why?”

Matteo shrugs, but his cheeks are pink. “I mean everyone kinda thinks you’re dating her.”

First, David glances over to where Matteo was looking at Sara and Leonie. He lets out a giggle, “She’s a lesbian so I’m not sure how that’d work.”

Then, a brazen smile forms on his lips, “You asked about me?”

Matteo rolls his eyes and grabs a slice of pizza. He leans his one free hand on the railing.

“I think everyone here is wasted,” David says, looking at everyone through the windows. Matteo shrugs, he’s probably right.

“I mean maybe if you wanna talk or chill or whatever without all the wasted people...would you be up to go somewhere after your shift? I get off at 14:00 and you get off at 14:15, right?”

Matteo looks back to him. His lips are pursed.

 

 _Oh._ David’s asking him out. Or at least to chill. _David’s asking him out._ Holy shit. And it's not just that. It's  _too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David_ that just asked him out.

 

“I could definitely use your sociology notes if you’re interested,” He jokes and his laugh sends Matteo into a fit of laughter.

“I know this coffee shop right down the street that Leonie works at...so we could chill there for a bit."

Matteo looks over to David again and he forces himself to drag his gaze up from his lips to eyes. “I’d like that,” He says, accepting the fact that his smile is too big for the invite he just got.

“Cool.”

Matteo lets out another chuckle. “You and Leonie are just friends.” It’s a statement, he doesn’t even try to make it seem like a question.

“Ja, just friends,” He repeats.

“So, are you and Laura siblings?” He questions and he likes the smug look on David’s face. He’s proud of his sister.

“Ja, Laura’s been by my side as long as I can remember. She accepted me when my parents wouldn’t…but I try to forgive them, ya know?”

Matteo nods. He remembers the wrinkled up, disgusted look his father had on his face before he left shortly after.

“Because it’s really the societal customs and accepted normalities, they were raised straight and me throwing around three labels was unheard of to them. A part of me thinks they would have just been okay with gay…”

Matteo shifts to lean his elbow on the railing and to face David who’s taking a bite of his pizza. “Ja, I didn’t exactly get to the ace part of being gay because my dad...well he runs. He’s in Italy now.”

Matteo continues, “But it’s what the generation before his taught him. And he left a good impression on me because I isolate myself when I’m overwhelmed too.”

David lets out a sad chuckle, “Our parents really tried to fuck us over, huh?”

Matteo gasps, remembering what he was going to talk about.

Laura and Linn.

David’s helping him clear his mind. “Oh! I was going to say that Linn’s my flatmate and if you need approval, take it from me. Linn is great.”

David smiles, “Linn...Laura’s been talking an awful lot about her. It’s cute, I think they’re a good match.”

“Ja, no, totally. Linn was so excited when Laura asked her out. And I’m so glad it went well because Linn really wanted to invite her here...actually, I met Laura tonight.”

David licks his lower lip, “You met my sister?”

“Ja, she’s super cool. I dunno if she’ll remember me by tomorrow but -”

“- I think it’d be hard to forget you, Matteo.” Matteo eyes find themselves glancing down to David’s lips again. He wonders if David’s mentioned him to Laura.

Then, David changes the conversation.

“Lowkey, you’re one of the first aces I’ve met. I think we should make a club or some shit. Like I’ve never been able to go ‘ah everyone’s hooking up, I feel out of place and uninterested’ and have someone agree.”

Matteo laughs a little bit and David giggles with him.

“Right? It’s all my friends will talk about sometimes and I’m just like ‘#acelife,’ silently to myself.”

David’s laugh is nice. It’s seriously therapeutic. _David’s laugh is wunderschön._

“Like don’t get me wrong, PDA...totally my thing, but sex ain’t it, ya know?”

David appears to be very open about feelings tonight. Matteo hopes he’s not reading this all wrong. _David has to be saying this all for a reason._ He's purposeful.

“#Acelife,” Matteo jokes and David laughs.

 

It feels like David’s laughing at everything he says. It feels good. _David makes him feel good._

 

“God...I…” Matteo doesn’t know what he was going to ramble about because David’s looking at his lips and he can’t think straight, again.

Walking up to Matteo, David holds his pizza slice in front of his face, saying, “This pizza’s cold as shit.”

Matteo laughs and tries to take a bite of it before David makes a disgusted face and moves it away to bite it himself, but they’re both laughing too hard to take anything seriously.

 

He’s never laughed this much. He feels free. _David makes him feel free._

 

But when he puts the pizza back down to his plate, their eyes lock and Matteo doesn’t know what to do.

 

He’s so close and _all Matteo wants to do is be enamored by David._

 

He doesn’t have to make a decision, though, because his friends are knocking on the balcony window to inform him how far Abdi and Sam have gotten tonight.

Matteo mouths another “#Acelife,” to David and he laughs just as much as he did the first time.

But with the looks he’s getting from Jonas, he knows he needs to talk to him. But, he knows Jonas is patient and waiting until he's ready to talk.

 

So for now, Matteo decides it's okay to let himself continue talking to David until sunrise comes, when they're both so exhausted that their voices are dying from speaking over the music and they need to sleep to properly function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright obviously time set to their almost first kiss. i really hope you guys liked this chapter bcos it was super fun to write while i was delusional and getting great ideas (apparently) at 2 am. if you like and want more leave me a comment below :) ty for reading this far


	10. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo turns so quickly to look at the window that’s being banged on that he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash. He immediately recognizes Carlos, Abdi, and Jonas.
> 
> He quirks a brow and they proceed to walk in. He shoots David an apologetic look, but he shakes his head like it’s no big deal.
> 
> “Yo Matteo….David,” Jonas says while going to greet them.
> 
> Carlos explains, “We were gonna find you at work, but you’re here.”

Somehow, it’s already 17:41 and Matteo and David have been talking for the past 3 and a ½ hours.

When Matteo talked about his disliking for coffee, David expresses how he also hates the taste of coffee. He suggests tea and although Matteo isn’t the biggest fan either, the sparkle in his eyes convince him.

And Leonie very noticeably winked at David when he paid, again, after refusing to accept Matteo’s money, for their drinks.

“See, it’s not awful! After a calculated couple of hours, you successfully drank it, no matter how awful you thought it was. Unless you’ve been taking one sip per minute, and in that case I would have to apologize…” David observes as he stirs the straw through his drink.

“Shut up,” Matteo says while giggling.

“No, I know you liked it. The peach is like sweet and fruity with only a slight tarty taste. And it’s good with other fruits too, ya know.”

“What poetry,” Matteo attempts to deadpan, but he gives up and smiles.

“Also thank you so much for the sociology notes. I seriously owe you.”

Matteo crinkles up his nose, “Owe me? You’ve bought me two drinks and you think you owe me?”

David shrugs and just stares at Matteo after quietly mumbling, “I guess I’m just generous.”

Matteo does the same, eyes skimming over the soft and subtle features on his face.

 

David’s beautiful. _David’s wunderschön._

 

Matteo turns so quickly to look at the window that’s being banged on that he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash. He immediately recognizes Carlos, Abdi, and Jonas.

He quirks a brow and they proceed to walk in. He shoots David an apologetic look, but he shakes his head like it’s no big deal.

“Yo Matteo….David,” Jonas says while going to greet them.

Carlos explains, “We were gonna find you at work, but you’re here.”

Matteo laughs, “I mean, you’re almost 4 hours too late.”

“Oh shit, 4 hours?” Abdi asks.

Jonas seems to be the only one registering that those four hours have been spent with David because he’s the only one intently watching Matteo blush.

“Uh…” Matteo turns back to David, regretting that his friends interrupted their...whatever it is.

David gives a little smile, “Don’t worry about it, Leonie gets off in fifteen. I can walk her home, I’m fine, Matteo.”

Matteo smiles back.

 

_David said his name again._ He likes the way David says his name. It rolls off his tongue so carefully, like he thinks about it name every time he says his it.

 

He grabs his backpack and stands up, and mouths another “I’m sorry,” that David refuses to accept as an apology.

While the boys walk out, Matteo looks through the glass to David who’s smiling and talking to Leonie at the coffee counter.

Honestly, he’s disappointed they got interrupted. He feels bad and wants to talk more. He wants to talk to David until he loses his voice...like the last time.  

“So...was that like a date?” Abdi finally speaks up and Carlos rolls his eyes.

“Leonie was there,  it couldn’t’ve been a date,” Carlos argues.

Matteo chuckles, “Leonie’s with Sara...she doesn’t like guys. Didn’t you guys see them at the party?”

“Wait so...was it a date?” Matteo glances to Jonas. It’s the first thing he’s really said about him and David and he knows Jonas wants to say a lot more.

He looks the them. “Uh...no? I was helping him with sociology. He was out for two weeks.”

"For 4 hours?" Jonas asks and Matteo's face is growing hot, he hopes not enough for anyone besides Jonas to notice.

“Does he like you, then?” Abdi perks up.

“Uh…”

“Well he could have chosen anyone to ask for notes plus he stole you at the party from us,” Abdi notes.

Matteo looks back to the coffee shop once more before they cross the street.

 

_David has to like Matteo. David asked him out. David's initiating a lot._

 

“Oh yeah, what’s up with that? You ditched us the whole party.”

“Sorry...inside the lights and sounds with everyone uh...I— I don’t expect you guys to completely get it. Parties are just hard for me.”

No one says anything, they’re all just staring at Matteo who regrets speaking up.

“Aw man, well we’re always here for you. If you ever wanna dip from a party, let us know,” Carlos adds.

He bites on his lower lip and mumbles, “Thanks.”

 

~

 

“You piece of shit knew he wasn’t with Leonie and didn’t think to tell me?!” Matteo asks, wide eyed, the next time he’s invited to Amira’s, as he walks in.

Amira’s giggling innocently, as if she didn’t purposely not tell Matteo that Leonie is not only with David, but could not be with him.

“At least tell me how it went with Yousef!”

She narrows her eyes as she shushes him.

“My parents are upstairs! I haven’t told them yet,” She says in a hushed voice.

Matteo whispers a, “Oh god, sorry.”

She shakes her head and lets out a chuckle, “It’s fine, they’re like deaf anyway, they probably didn’t hear you.”

Matteo watches Amira’s cheeks grow more rosy. The Yousef effect, he calls it, but decides against telling that to Amira for fear of...her wrath.

“He invited me to this little carnival...fare type thing this weekend.”

Matteo smiles, “Good luck.”

After a couple moments, Amira says, “I hear you were on a date with David yesterday.”

Matteo’s lips purse, “Wait, from...Jonas?”

Amira’s face grows solemn, “He just wants to know what’s up...you should talk to him. I mean, I know I’m your study buddy, but Jonas is your best friend.”

Matteo lets out a sigh, “Fuck, you’re right. I need to talk to him. I will later, I promise. I just...need to explain the ace thing before I can even talk about...David and it's been getting me anxious thinking about coming out again.”

Amira nods "And that's okay. Take your time."

He sighs, "It was just easier with you because I randomly spit it out, changed the conversation, and you talked to me later because you knew that's what I wanted. But with them it's always on my mind with everything they talk about...I know it will be different. They'll be..."

"Fine with it once you decide you're ready to tell them. It's different with everyone, but don't worry about it," Amira comforts him. 

Then, another smile appears on her face. “I still want to know how the date went...it was a date, right?”

 

Matteo thinks about it. David asked him out. David asked _him_ out. And they went out for coffee.

 

He scratches the back of his neck, saying, “I mean...we were talking at the party on the balcony and...he asked if I wanted to chill sometime...and we talked for like 4 hours at a coffee shop. But I mean, he missed class and asked for my notes so it could've been an excuse for school.”  

Amira pulls her hands into a heart shape and says, “Awe, Matteo...or an excuse to chill with you.”

“Well the boys showed up and Leonie’s shift was ending so David was okay walking her home, but I feel bad because I left the...date thing and because they interrupted us.”

She replies, “Oh Matteo, if you think your friends are going to be any less nosy I don’t know what to tell you. And I’m sure David understands. He's not going to be mad.”

Matteo snorts, “Amira just wait until you tell the girl squad and then try to tell me my friends are nosy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> matteo seems pretty determined on telling his friends, so...next chapter? let's see how that goes. hope you enjoyed their date and the little part with amira because it appears matteo is starting to understand that david likes him :))))) i promise the next chapter's a good one so stay tuned and leave comments if ur hype!


	11. Come Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants it to go back like when they were in middle school when the boys only talked about the kissing part.
> 
> He goes back to his individual messages with Jonas and as he goes to type something, a bubble appears on Jonas' side.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonas: Hey, alles klar? If you ever need to talk, I’m here and the boys are too.
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck, Jonas must have come into their messages today to see Matteo typing and deleting. Fuck.

Matteo is coming to the realization that he is not entirely out.

It’s not that he hasn’t thought about it or realized a while ago. It just hasn’t sank in...in a way that makes Matteo’s only train of thought be coming out again, until now.

All day he deletes all of what seems like the 19472648 messages he’s tried to write out to the boy squad and Jonas individually. That is, after trying to walk to Jonas’ and call him.

 

But, it really starts to sink in when Jonas, Carlos, and Abdi are talking about Abdi and Sam in a way he never thought of before.

 

The use of emoji’s...it’s an immediate turn off for Matteo. He cannot describe it as anything else.

He wants it to go back like when they were in middle school when the boys only talked about the kissing part.

He goes back to his individual messages with Jonas and as he goes to type something, a bubble appears on Jonas' side.

 

17:11

 **Jonas** : Hey, alles klar? If you ever need to talk, I’m here and the boys are too.

 

Fuck, Jonas must have come into their messages today to see Matteo typing and deleting. Fuck.

He screws his eyes shut and tries to steady his breath.

 

 _In and out. In and out. Matteo breathe with me._ He can still hear Jonas’ words from the first panic attack he had when coming out to him. _It’s okay Matteo, I still love you. It’s alright. Everyone else will still love you, the same. It’s not a problem._

 

But that really only makes his heart race more as he feels the rising feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opens his eyes and places one of his hands on his forearm, to comfort himself.

 

He’s not alone. He just feels it. He has people that love him.

 

But now...he has someone that understands it. _David understands._

 

He pulls out his phone and goes to the second most recent messages sent. He sent a stupid meme to David who almost immediately emphasized it before responding with a lol.

He hits the name and then the call button when it appears.

His phone dials for a couple seconds and David picks up. Thank god.

“Hey...alles klar?” David asks, sensing something’s wrong after Matteo doesn’t say anything.

Matteo tries to breathe in and out calmly, but he knows it’s still shaky.

He puts the phone on speaker after coming to the conclusion that his hands are also shaky.

“Matteo, what...what is it?” David’s voice is soothing. It’s calming.

“...When did you tell your friends you’re ace? Like did you do it with your gender...and being pan too?” He asks so softly he’s not sure David can hear unless his volume is up.

David clears his throat, thinking. “Uh, no actually. I always felt like it was something that just confused me the most. Just because no one really ever talked asexuality so I...didn’t know what to think.”

Matteo swallows and utters,“Uh huh.”

“So for a while I thought maybe I’m demisexual and don’t know because I haven’t been in a serious relationship, but I mean after a while it was...time wasn't going to change anything so...I waited.”

He’s surprised. “You waited?” That seems so unlike David.

 

Although he’s not overly confident, David doesn’t seem like he’d be the doubtful type. He embodies the amount of confidence that makes Matteo wonder...how can it look so good on them? But he’s grounded.

 

Definitely not doubtful.

 

“Ja, I didn’t tell my childhood friend and my high school friends for a while, I think it kinda just came up when they were talking about sex...I dunno, I kinda blurted it out…”

Matteo doesn’t respond. He’s taking everything David’s saying in.

“It was easier for me to come to terms with being pan first because I knew how I imagined myself in relationships ya know...but sex became a part of those relationships and I didn’t...didn’t— I just knew something was different.”

In a sigh, Matteo says, “Thank you.”

 

David is so nice. David’s calming. _David helps Matteo._

 

“Ja...I mean I clearly have those patches on my wallet and stuff so there’s no more big coming out moments, but at first I definitely waited. It’s okay to wait.”

Matteo hears shuffling sounds and assumes David is moving.

“Why? Are you...thinking of telling your friends?”

“I think so. I just...thank you. You’re the first ace I’ve met too so I— I dunno— I didn’t think I’d be able to talk to someone about it.”

He clears his throat again, saying, “Oh god, sorry I sound like shit, my voice is still kinda dead from Freitag.”

He’s feeling a lot better and more relieved. Matteo giggles a bit. The party they talked all night at.

“You don’t sound like shit.”

“I totally do, you’re lying out of the kindness in your heart,” David playfully argues.

“No, I’m serious...you sound fine, you sound...good.”

 

Raspy or not, David’s voice always sounds good. _David sounds good._

 

Matteo doesn’t know how he feels about phone calls.

It’s his first time calling David on the phone and the fact that he can hear him swallow so clearly, then radio silence, and not being able to see what David looks like…

“When did you first think like ‘Oh god, there’s something weird going on’ about it?” David prompts and Matteo has to think back.

 

 _Oh._ Oh boy, he doesn’t like this story and doesn’t want to tell it to David.

 

“I...uh I think I part of me always knew, but...it’s super awkward, the something’s off moment was when I was...I wanna say 14 and at a party. It’s when everyone was like ‘Oh my god testosterone and estrogen’ so I’m not like mad at him, but…”

 

Matteo’s head is spinning, he feels like he’s reliving it and he really didn’t plan on reliving it with David.

He continues, “It was before I was out, but knew I was gay...and he just like came from behind me and said some dumb shit before going to kiss me and...he tried to slide his hands up my shirt…”

He pauses when he hears David whisper, “Oh my god.”

“I completely shut down that night and went to my room...I stared at my wall for an embarrassing amount of time just thinking about everything I felt and didn’t feel.”

David chuckles, “Oh my god, the same thing happened to me, except I was out, so I guess he thought it was okay to skip steps? But oh god, how aren’t you mad? I’d be passive aggressive about that shit for years!”

Matteo feels his face heating up and he looks over to the mirror on the other side of his room and sees that he’s blushing. From embarrassment, but also because David’s just like him in that sense?

 

Someone gets him. Finally. And it’s David. _David gets him._

 

“So...what are you doing right now?” David tries to ask through a cough.

“Laying on my bed, staring at my wall.”

Feigning some overly perky remark David goes, “Oh my god, me too! What a coincidence.”

They both giggle.

“Thank you again,” Matteo says, his voice more shy than before.

“Ja...of course. Thanks for trusting me.”

Matteo doesn't know why, but David thanking him makes his stomach twist in a way that almost feels good.

Matteo closes his eyes and mumbles, “Mmhm.”

“I’m always open to talking about it,” David adds.

He smiles to himself. His heartbeat is racing now for an entirely different reason that isn’t nearly as scary.

“What are you gonna do tonight...since it’s like only 17...31” David finishes after clearly checking his phone.

“I dunno, all my friends are busy with their girlfriends and I’m lazy so...order food?”

It takes a couple seconds for David to respond, but when he does, he asks, “What if you order food and I come over...so you can pay me back or whatever for buying you...what 2 drinks?”

Matteo opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling.

 

 _Oh._ Oh! Oh, this is different than before. David’s asking if he can come over. _David’s coming over._

 

“I mean...if you’re tried, its —” Again it’s this doubtfulness that’s seems so characteristically inaccurate of him.

He’s being cautious and hesitant and Matteo won’t take that. He doesn’t want David to be like that.

“— No, I think we’ve established that I owe you. Come over, I’ll send you my location.”

He hears David’s giggle and closes his eyes so he can picture David’s gummy grin.

Matteo chuckles and then looks down to his phone when it buzzes.

 

A new notification. _From David._

 

**Follow request from @Da_vid.gif**

 

“Did you just request my Instagram?” Matteo asks.

“Ja…” David admits, it’s not like he can deny it.

“Are you stalking me as we speak?” He asks, but all too quickly he’s accepting the request and requesting to follow him back.

“Are you doing the same?” David asks as he accepts Matteo’s request.

“Okay, I’m ordering pizza that’s not ‘cold as shit,’” He says, imitating David and he’s glad he does because David’s laughing.

“Whatever you piece of shit, I’m hanging up so you don’t have to listen to my dead voice until in person,” David says.

 

And wow, Matteo’s really blushing. Because _he really likes David._

 

They taunt each other for a couple minutes before Matteo actually has to hang up so the pizza will get ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how you truly know i'm too much of a fool for relationship development between matteo and david. i'm sure no one is upset about more davenzi time. i hope you guys liked this chapter because again the ace scale is very wide and people can have entirely different experiences, i'm just kinda trying to portray a little from my perspective, but that does not mean everyone will be able to relate! comment if u didn't expect more davenzi and were excited...and now excited to see what happens next :)))


	12. Coming Out Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your best friend...Jonas, if I remember anything from last night...is he who you’re telling first?”
> 
> Matteo sighs while filling two plates, “Ja...he wants to talk and he’ll probably come over today.”
> 
> David nods, “Do you think you’re ready?”
> 
> “I think so...I just needed to talk it out I think. I hope I don’t end up sobbing or something,” He sadly jokes.
> 
> David has a sad smile on his face. “I hope not either. You deserve happiness, Matteo. Sometimes I don’t think you give it to yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fucking pride month! you best be knowing that means 2 chapters get uploaded today with only the cutest and softest scenes :) comment if ur excited for the next chapter because boy oh boy has shit went down this chapter! Also I hope u guys are excited bcos after some deliberate thinking I've thought of the perfect next couple chapters :)

Matteo’s at the buzzer approximately two seconds after it goes off.

“Who is it?” He asks, already knowing.

“Who do you think it is?” David sarcastically asks.

Matteo points out, “I dunno, you could be a murderer and I wouldn’t know.”

“I would have planned that better and I know you can tell who I am, Matteo,” He teases.

“Fine, come up,” Matteo finally agrees while buzzing him in.

He breathes in and out a couple times before opening his door and waiting for David.

 

 _Oh_. Oh, Matteo didn’t expect this. He did not expect to be short of breath seeing David in a floral button down that brings out the beautiful brown of his eyes.

 

In his defense this is only the third time that he’s seen David out of solid colored work shirts.

“Hi,” Matteo says, feeling dumbstruck.

“Hey,” David says warmly while turning the corner of the steps.

“Uh come in, pizza should be here soon,” He says while moving for David to come in.

“Cool,” David says while kicking off his shoes.

“Your flat looks nicer than I remember, from the party...then again it wasn’t really bright at all…” David says while walking into the living room area, looking around and observing Matteo’s flatshare.

“Ja, well if anything’s dirty Mia and Linn like to alternate who cleans on Donnerstag’s.”

David chuckles, “Sounds like fun...is Mia one of your flatmates?”

Matteo nods and he asks, “Your flatmates here?”

Matteo lets out a peaceful sigh then explains their complex schedule, “Hans is out on a date...probably won’t be back anytime soon...Mia is apparently going out in attempt to make up with Alex, her boyfriend...and Linn is uh at...yours I’m assuming.”

David giggles, “Ja, they’re...chilling there.”

“Ah, so it wasn’t another stalker attempt to come here? Just giving them space?” Matteo jokes.

“Believe it or not I am not stalking you,” David says with that nervous head tilt while plopping down on the sofa.

Matteo sits next to him and they both lean on the sides of the couch to face each other.

“Whatever you say,” Matteo says while glancing to his phone. Guy squad is still at it with Abdi and Sam.

“Tell me about your friends...and your confusing overlapping circles,” David says, attention on Matteo.

 

He laughs and David does too before he lamely attempts to describe the dynamic they have going on, but with the pizza arriving and the side conversations they keep pulling themselves into it…

Matteo is sure that David is most likely still confused about it.

 

But, they talk for hours on end and at some point it’s 02:18 again and they’re both tired.

It’s kinda blurry from there with the languid conversations and drowsy state the two are in.

 

~

 

To his surprise, Matteo wakes up very early. In addition to that surprise, David’s right next to him.

He concludes they must have fallen asleep at the same time because he doesn’t remember David falling asleep before him or shuffling around after he fell asleep.

 

He remembers how close they are. Their proximity is so close. _David’s face is so close._

 

David’s laying opposite to Matteo and their shoulders are brushing because at some point they both were laying flat and staring at the ceiling while drawing out conversations.

He stays still for a bit looking at him, not sure what to do.

But, David must have felt him move or his gaze because he’s starting to stir.

“Shit, what time is it?” He asks, voice still raspy.

“...06:14,” Matteo answers after sitting up and looking over to his phone.

“Fuck,” He hears David groan. He closes his eyes and stretches out his arms until his wrists are folded over each other, resting on his forehead.  
  
“What is it?” Matteo asks.

“I have work at 07:00,” He complains, still keeping his eyes closed.

 

Matteo just looks at him. Sleepy and all, _David still looks so wunderschön._

 

“Good thing I woke up...I guess?” Matteo says and David groans again.

“Fuck, I don’t want to go...can’t I just call Elias or Yousef or someone?” He thinks out loud and Matteo can’t help, but smile.

 

David doesn’t want to leave. David doesn’t want to go. _David wants to be here with him._

 

“I can’t though because then I’ll owe them and Elias is total shit with shifts,” He reasons with himself.

Matteo is marveling over how beautiful someone can look while being half asleep and trash talking their best friends.

“Fuck, I have to go,” He says, accepting it.

Matteo groans, leaning back to the side of the sofa. “It’s so early,” He complains to David.

He peeps his eyes open and immediately meets Matteo’s gaze. He’s wondering if David could feel it when he was sleeping. Oh god, that would be embarrassing.

David bites down on the corner of his lip, saying, “I have to go.” He swallows and sits up to face Matteo.

“Are you heading to your flat beforehand?”

He runs a hand through his hair and then rubs his eyes.

He chuckles and says, “I don’t want to go,” again.

“If you want...just grab one of my work shirts from my bedroom, it’s the farthest down the hall,” Matteo offers hesitantly.

David’s eyes look like they’re sparkling when he accepts his offer before Matteo has time to overthink it, plus he has a huge smile on his face. One of his gummy grins that Matteo loves. “Ja, I’d like that.”

Matteo only realizes that he’s blushing when he sees the blush appearing on David’s cheeks.

“Do you have any breakfast food?” David asks while standing up and walking to the bedroom hallway.

“No...but I can make pasta in record breaking time,” He suggests and he earns David’s gummy grin, again.

“Deal, I’ll be out soon,” He says before disappearing into Matteo’s room.

 

After fifteen minutes, the water is boiling and David walks into the kitchen with a smile on his face. Matteo’s bobbing his head and humming along to Clean Eyes by SYML.

“If I didn’t know you beforehand, I’d call you a morning person,” David teases him and Matteo turns around, lowering the volume.

 

He didn’t think he’d feel this scatterbrained.

 

But…

 

_David’s in his maroon work shirt. David’s hair is now brushed back from his brush. And David has his scent. David’s wearing his clothes._

 

Matteo knows he’s blushing because David’s giving him that knowing smile. The skin all the way down to his collarbone is threatening to heat up too and he knows his Italian skin is not going to cover it.

 

 _Oh._ Matteo realizes he actually has to speak...since David said something.

 

“Ja…I’m definitely not.” Matteo says while turning around to pour the pasta into the pot.

 

He'a not the biggest fan of look he’s getting from David. David can decipher everything about him and there are very few people who don't choose _sweet and silent Matteo_. David's one of them, he's learning. _David doesn't like sweet and silent Matteo._   _David likes to hear him_...for everything that he is. He wasn't prepared for that.

 

“This should be ready in five,” He mumbles under his breath.

“Uh, sorry I know this is your favorite one,” He says, tugging at the bottom of the shirt like he’s expecting shit about it.

“No it’s...I’m fine with that. You never wear that color...it looks different.”

“Is that your way of complimenting me or telling me I look like a piece of shit?” David teases and Matteo turns around to stir the pasta and also to cover his blush, though his low collared shirt is already failing at that.

“Whatever asshole,” Matteo mutters and David giggles.

He sits down at the dining area table.

He begins to scroll through instagram and when Matteo pours the pasta into the colander David watches him.

He prompts Matteo, asking, “Your best friend...Jonas, if I remember anything from last night...is he who you’re telling first?”

Matteo sighs while filling two plates, “Ja...he wants to talk and he’ll probably come over today.”

David nods, “Do you think you’re ready?”

He brings the two plates over and sits across from David.

“I think so...I just needed to talk it out I think. I hope I don’t end up sobbing or something,” He sadly jokes.

David has a sad smile on his face. “I hope not either. You deserve happiness, Matteo. Sometimes I don’t think you give it to yourself.”

Taking a bite, Matteo shrugs.

But David isn’t speaking purposelessly and he can decipher Matteo's dismissive behavior.

He reaches his arm out to Matteo’s forearm. “I’m serious. I understand on a personal level, unfortunately, what it’s like to be rejected by your family.”

 

It's the first time David's touched his arm. _David's touching his arm._

 

Matteo looks up to David’s wunderschon eyes and they’re absolutely mesmerizing and truthful and raw.

 

“Just because your dad isolated himself doesn’t mean you should’ve learned to do that. You aren’t alone and from your weird friend thing going, you could have a literal support group if you guys wanted.”

Matteo chuckles and watches David’s soft fingers caressing his skin.

 

 _David's hand's on on arm._ His fingers are caressing his skin. _David's comforting him by reaching out._

 

“Thanks,” He brushes it off.

“See! You don’t let yourself get any praise,” David says moving his hand to point at him and Matteo smiles.

 

They eat in a comfortable silence, stealing occasional glances at each other.

 

“Okay, I’m going to be late if I stay any longer, I need to go!” David says in his fifth attempt to say goodbye.

“And I said you could leave, you’re the one who’s still sitting,” Matteo points out and it's a fair argument.

David stands up and brings his plate to the kitchen sink.

“Thank you for the breakfast pasta...and your shirt that you think I look like shit in, I appreciate it,” He taunts.

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Matteo reasons while leading him to the door. David slides into his shoes.

“Ja, ja I know.”

He turns to the open doorway and pauses, turning back around.

“Ciao, Matteo,” He says with this intense look in his eyes and Matteo thinks the world around him is stopping.

“Ja, go to work,” Matteo says while shooing him away with his hand.

He hopes he didn’t wait too long to make that snarky response because he tends to do that around him an awful lot.

And as his eyes linger on David walking down the staircase _in his shirt,_ he notices a familiar figure passing by him.

 

Jonas. Jonas is here.

 

“Jonas?” Matteo says in a questioning manner when Jonas walks in.

Jonas goes to give a little hug to Matteo before saying, “Hey, sorry I know I didn’t text or anything...I didn’t think you had company.”

“Uh, come in,” Matteo swallows and gestures towards the living room before he retreats back to the couch. Jonas goes to sit on the recliner.

“So...I know Amira probably told you I texted her and I’m sorry that wasn’t exactly cool. She didn’t say anything, if you thought that...but I know you didn’t.”

Matteo’s surprised Jonas is even apologizing for that. He barely took it as invasive when Amira told him about it.

Matteo decides to sit on the side of the couch that David had last night.

“It’s fine...really, I’m not mad about it, Jonas.”

“I’m kinda worried, Matteo,” He admits.

Matteo looks over to him, “Why are you worried?”

“Because I think you might think I’m babysitting you all the time so you don’t want to tell me things,” Jonas admits through a sigh.

“I actually have to tell you something…” Matteo says, slowly.

 

Jonas will accept him. Jonas is his best friend. He can tell Jonas without it being a big deal.

 

“I mean, you didn’t tell me you’re sleeping with David...or friends with benefits or whatever that is. You blew off my text last night and...I mean, for David?”

Matteo’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. “What?” He manages to ask.

Jonas licks his lips while saying, “You didn’t tell any of us, I at least thought you'd tell me.”

Jaw still dropped, Matteo says, “Jonas I’m not sleeping with him."

He gets a skeptical glare from him and it just slips out of his lips. “I’m asexual.”

 

Ugh. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK.

 

Jonas eyes soften and he quietly says, “What?”

“I...shit Jonas, I planned out what I was gonna say with David and you just...I just...fuck.”

Jonas asks, “Oh my god, really?” But it’s not in a disgusted way...it’s in a genuinely curious manner.

Matteo nods. “I...I’m just not attracted to people like that.”

Jonas has a small smile on his lips, “I’m always gonna be here for you, Matteo. Thank you so much for trusting me! I’m just so glad you told me, regardless of how you planned it.”

It’s not that he’s in disbelief, it’s just that he’s been surrounded by so much appreciation that he asks, “Ja?”

Jonas nods with his smile growing, “Ja! Seriously.”

And after a while Jonas adds, “I just don’t want it to be stressful for you to tell me things.”

Matteo goes, “I’ve told you all I’ve found really stressful, now.”

Jonas swallows and says, “I think you’re finding it stressful to tell me what’s going on with...David and you.”

“I think we were on a date on Sontag.”

Jonas lets out a chuckle, “Yeah?”

Matteo nods, feeling his heart already race about _David._

“I mean...I hope it was a date. Plus he stayed over last night.”

Jonas smiles, “So...you like David?”

Matteo’s cheeks heat up and he feels giddy.

“He’s ace too so I don’t have to worry about that playing a weird factor.”

Jonas’ smile is growing bigger, “Oh my god, that’s right! You’re both ace, that’s awesome.”

“He’s...just so cool and truly...wunderschön. I just feel so understood when I’m with him...and nervous.”

They both chuckle.

“Did Matteo Florenzi just describe someone as wunderschön?” Jonas asks and Matteo rolls his eyes, saying, “Shut up.”

“We talked at the party all night,” Matteo says, clearly excited.

“Ja, you missed all the action with Abdi and Sam.”

He jokes, “Thank god, I don’t think I need to know.”

“I’m glad you got to talk to David about it before me. He seems to really be helping you,” Jonas says and Matteo knows he’s proud.

“And before you guys came up he asked me out to chill at the coffee shop you saw us at...and we talked for hours then too.“ Matteo rambles on and is fully blushing.

“Well, at least I think it was a date because whenever I’ve seen him he totally has had heart eyes for you.”

In disbelief Matteo asks, “Really?”

“Bro, ja! He definitely likes you, I mean who couldn’t! Plus him spending the night? He has too,” Jonas assures him.

“I know so much about him now, but all I want to know is more.”

“Well...he is very good looking and from what I can tell very nice too. Just let me know if he tries to break your heart or be an ass and I’ll square up,” Jonas lightheartedly states while throwing up 2 fists. 


	13. Non Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, David, David.
> 
>  
> 
> The name is running through his head and his notifications non stop.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s a stupid good morning or goodnight text or meme or picture or or snapchat or gif...it’s anything that comes to either of their minds as a little excuse to text each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pride month how could i not use that as an excuse to write an absurd amount of davenzi fic? anyways here's a short fluffy chapter i thought was necessary :) also i tried my best with the formatting but the : wasn't in the mood

Matteo cannot stop himself from going on his phone all week. 

More specifically, he cannot stop himself from talking to David all week. 

 

_ David, David, David.  _

 

The name is running through his head and his notifications non stop.

It’s a stupid good morning or goodnight text or meme or picture or or snapchat or gif...it’s anything that comes to either of their minds as a little excuse to text each other. 

And Matteo decides he likes calling now. He’s been calling or facetiming David every single day while he does homework for the past week. 

 

_ David, David, David.  _

 

Speaking of, there’s a new notification from no other than David.   
  


22:40

**David** : it’s literally 22:40 what do u mean it’s too early to fall asleep

 

22:40

**Matteo** : 10:40 are you kidding? i never fall asleep that early

 

22:41

**David** : you must be some sort of superior species called...sleep deprived?

  
  


22:41

**Matteo** : wow ur so funny

 

22:41

**David** : aren’t i?

**David** : aren’t you the one who was ½ asleep & forgot their phone at the card reader?

 

22:42

**Matteo** :  shut up

 

22:42

**David** : fine, i’ll go to sleep

  
  


22:43

**Matteo** : daaaaaavid  
  


 

22:43

**David** : what  
  


22:43

**Matteo** : just wanted to see if u fell asleep

 

22:44

**David** : ja, with my phone in my hand connected to my charger and me reaching over my bed to keep it from dying...i’m def falling asleep  
  


22:44

**Matteo** : u never know  
  


 

22:44

**David** : matteo i’m tired  
  


22:44

**Matteo** : fine fine gn  
  


22:44

**David** : well i can’t fall asleep if ur mad at me. it’s hard to fall asleep when someone’s mad  
  


22:45

**Matteo** : u have work tomorrow after socio...i won’t die if you go to sleep u aren’t that special

 

22:45

**David** : i totally am

**David** : ciao :)

 

22:46

**Matteo** : gn  
  


And it’s at 22:46 when Matteo cannot stop himself from thinking about kissing David. And  being with David. And all the possibilities of him and -  
  


22:47

**Jonas** : okay ik ur texting david but i deserve a response i’m ur best friend :(((

 

22:47

**Matteo** : whoops...ja we can study tomorrow but 07:00 is super early

 

22:48

**Jonas** : it’s the only time we’re all free and we all haven’t hung out in the longest because you have been busy...texting and (i presume) flirting all week

 

22:48

**Matteo** : shut up i’m in

**Matteo** : but don’t expect me to be happy that early in the morning

 

22:48

**Jonas** : lit. bis bald

 

22:48

**Matteo** : cya

 

He changes into sweats and when he comes into his room he pulls his phone up again. He cannot stop himself from sending another little message to David.  
  


 

22:58

**Matteo** : turns out i’m going to sleep like u bcos my friends want to hang at the courtyard b4 class

  
  


He turns off his phone and plugs it in. 

He falls asleep with a dumb smirk look on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah comment if you enjoyed the fluff between these 2 pinning boys


	14. Thought I'd Pick You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys remember David?”
> 
> “Ja, what about him...are you two…” Carlos hesitantly questions.
> 
> Matteo rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, well I kinda meant— do you guys remember me saying that he’s panromantic?”
> 
> Abdi nods, “Ja, what about it?”
> 
> “Hmm, that he’s pan and ace,” Matteo repeats.

“Coffee tastes like shit, I’d rather be half asleep,” Matteo groans while throwing his bag on the grass and then slumping to the floor.

“Bro, I told you!” Carlos exclaims while looking to Jonas who shrugs, “I know you don’t like coffee, but I figured this early in the morning…”

Matteo yawns and says, “Nah, I’d rather have tea.”

Jonas cringes, “Tea tastes like shit.”

He shrugs, “I dunno, I had a peach one the other day...the fruit ones taste good.”

Jonas shoots him a weird look and Matteo ignores it.

Matteo looks down to his and realizes it’s 08:10.

Although he’s nervous about telling them, it’s the only thing he wants to do.

“Jungs?” He asks and the boys stop talking and turn to him.

He swallows and looks to Jonas who’s giving him a warm smile.

“I uh have something to tell you,” He mumbles.

“What’s up?” Carlos asks.

“Uh…” He chuckles to himself. Oh god, his heart is racing. “You guys remember David?”

 

He should not have said David’s name. It’s making his stomach twist and knot. _David’s making Matteo feel butterflies._

 

“Ja, what about him...are you two…” Carlos hesitantly questions.

Matteo rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, well I kinda meant— do you guys remember me saying that he’s panromantic?”

Abdi nods, “Ja, what about it?”

“Hmm, that he’s pan and ace,” Matteo repeats.

“Ace?” Abdi asks and Carlos hits the top of his head saying, “Asexual, dumbass.”

“I’m...homoromantic. Like, gay and ace.”

He lets out a heavy breath while he watches the guys for their reactions. Jonas still has a smile on his face, he’s proud. Carlos’ eyebrows are kinda scrunching up and Abdi isn’t really...oh god.

 

Ugh. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK.

 

“But, I thought you were just gay? When did you…” Carlos asks, confused.

“Wait so is this why you never like anyone?” Abdi’s clearly lost.

“Oh my god, that’s aromantic Abdi!” Carlos says while hitting him.

Abdi asks how he knows the difference and he answers, “Kiki. Duh.”

Matteo looks to Jonas and they laugh.

Carlos prompts, “You...you’re homoromantic? Like you like guys romantically...just sexually not, right?”

Matteo nods, “Ja. Well, I mean sometimes I feel like it’s more complex than that, but simply...ja.”

Carlos’ eyes widen as he makes the connection that David’s also ace. It's almost as if Matteo said it himself...

“Wait! David’s ace! Is this why you two were hanging at the party and were out for coffee? Are you two-”

“Hey!”

“...David, hi.” It's all Matteo manages to say.

There’s the painfully obvious lovestruck smile on his face that his friends are picking up on.

 

_David makes Matteo short circuit._

 

“Uh,” He glances over to his friends before continuing, “Here’s your shirt from the other day. I washed it...so...here...”

 

 _Oh._ The nicely folded shirt is still in David’s hands and not his. Matteo realizes he actually has to grab his own shirt. There’s one of those faint smiling trying to find a place on David’s lips. And it has to be a result of Matteo taking that long to do shit. Fuck

 

When he moves his hand, David moves his and all of a sudden his hand is brushing against Matteo’s and he thinks he feels electric shocks in his veins, again.

He shoves the shirt into his bag and he’s certain he’ll have to throw it in the dryer for the wrinkles.

He swallows. He needs to say something because David cleaned his stupid shirt after Matteo let him borrow it and he looked way too good in it for him to not...he’s still surprised David’s here.

He only sent a stupid late night text about it.

“I thought I’d pick you up since class is in 10? Is that okay?” He asks and his voice is almost...shy.

 

 _Oh._ David’s here. David’s here for him. _David’s here to pick him up and walk him to class._

 

“Oh! You texted me last night. I swear it’s not another stalker attempt,” He teases and Matteo rolls his eyes.

“Whatever you say,” He shrugs while standing up.

He decides it will be not as embarrassing if he doesn’t meet any of his friends’ stares.

Matteo licks and then rubs his lips together and just looks at David for a second, not moving.

“Yo David,” He hears Carlos shout and he looks back with a glare.

“Ja?” David says, looking to him.

Carlos shrugs at Matteo as if he doesn’t know what he’s doing and asks, “What’s your Insta?”

David smiles and pulls out a piece of gum that he starts to chew.

“Da_vid.gif”

And Matteo’s jaw nearly drops when he sees all the boys pull out their phones. David’s phone buzzes and Matteo’s trying his hardest not to blush more than he already is. His friends are on thin ice.

“Okay, okay! Bye,” Matteo says, nearly dragging David by the arm.

“Accept my request, David!” Jonas shouts and David laughs.

 

 _Oh._ And if it were in a different circumstance Matteo would be enjoying his gummy grin, but it is not a different circumstance. It is his nosy friends trying to humiliate him.

 

“Your friends...are being nice,” He notes with doubt in his voice as he looks to Matteo who’s wishing he could curl up into a ball and hide.

How much did David hear?

“Don’t let those dumbasses follow you,” Matteo would sound like he’s begging him, but his tone can’t be heard over David’s wunderschön giggle.

“Why?” He asks.

“They’ll DM you dumb shit and won’t stop until you put them on do not disturb.”

And he is speaking from truth, it’s just not what he’s primarily worried about.

Matteo looks down to his phone that seems to be buzzing non stop now.

It’s from Ok.cool

 

08:18

 **Carlos** : request accepted, whoop

 **Abdi** : mine too

 **Jonas** : jungs don’t bully matteo

 **Carlos** : we should add him to our insta gc  


 

08:19

 **Matteo** : NO  


08:19

 **Carlos** : *Carlos added Da_vid.gif to the conversation*  


08:19

 **Matteo** : fuck off

 

Matteo looks over to David who’s also walking and looking at his message.

“Well aren’t you a sweetheart,” David teases him and Matteo rolls his eyes while smiling.   


08:20

 **Carlos** : welcome daviddd

 **David** : thanks

 **Abdi** : yes welcome to the dark side

 **Jonas** : ha ha

 

“I don’t know why you hate your friends, they’re so nice,” David points out with a sly smirk on his face.

Matteo looks over to David in all of his smug glory.

“Fuck off.”

David just giggles and gives Matteo more of his gummy grin that makes his heart race.

“What were you guys talking about before I came up?” He asks and it’s oh god is it cocky.

Matteo really needs to know how much did David heard.

“Nothing,” Matteo says lamely. He’s accepting defeat.

Matteo looks over to David and says, “I told them I’m ace this morning.”

He smiles, “Ja? Were they chill about it?”

“Dumbasses, but chill,” He says and David chuckles.

“I’m glad.” Matteo can tell he’s being sincere.

 

~  


09:49

 **Matteo** : hey

 **Matteo** : can i borrow a pencil

 

09:49

 **David** : wtf matteo there’s 12 more mins of class how the fuck were you taking notes?

 

09:49

 **Matteo** : my pencil just broke cut me some slack

 

09:50

 **David** : u know i’m sitting next to you right

 **David** : u could have just asked instead of pulling out ur phone in class

 

09:50

 **Matteo** : last time i tried talking to u in class people glared at me

 **Matteo** : i’m taking no risks to be attacked today

 

Except he does because David giggles once he reads the text and three people turn around to stare.

 

09:51

 **Matteo** : nice job

 

09:51

 **David** : yw

 

Matteo looks over to him and cracks a smile because he is finally fucking happy with where his life is.

David hands him a pencil and it ends up being useless because they text each other stupid memes for the last 9 minutes of class in attempt to make each other laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HES FREAKING OUT HAPPY PRIDE MONTH. comment if ur ready for more amira and matteo next chapter (and david i couldn't help myself lol)


	15. They're Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s planning how else he can tease Amira, but the door opens and obviously his train of thought dissipates when he recognizes David.
> 
>  
> 
> “Who’s stalking who, now?” He teases and Matteo chuckles, mainly because he doesn’t know what to say without sounding stupid.
> 
>  
> 
> “Just waiting for the bathroom,” He insists, but David doesn’t accept it.

Matteo’s walking into Amira’s house with a grin on his face. 

“How did it go?” He asks quietly, incase her parents are upstairs.

She smiles and a beautiful blush covers her cheeks. “Good, I told the girls.”

He chuckles, “No shit? How’d they…” He stops himself from talking when he notices her phone is vibrating non stop. She lifts her phone to reveal the appending messages.

“They’re excited, I’m assuming?” He asks and she giggles.

“Ja, they won’t shut up. I respond every like every hour or something, but they literally haven’t stopped for 2 days straight.”

He smiles, “Who’s friends are nosy now?”

She shakes her head while walking into the kitchen with him. She smirks, “Still yours, I saw they requested him on Instagram? My friends haven’t requested Yousef, yet.” 

 

He groans, “Oh god you’re so lucky. They’re being so weird in the group chat on Instagram now.”

“Water?” She asks and Matteo nods. 

She pulls out a pitcher from the refrigerator and grabs two cups.

 

“Did you guys like— okay I’m sorry...I’m trying not to be as nosy, but I can’t.”

She turns to him, holding the pitcher.

“Not yet...I think, although that’s important or whatever...we’re taking things slow. I think he was going to kiss me, but I hugged him. It was really nice.”

Matteo smiles, “Aw that’s so nice, Amira. I’m glad everything’s working out.”

She nods, “Ja, how’s everything working with -”

“Hey Amira,” Yousef says with the biggest smile on his face when he walks into the room.

Matteo looks over. He has to admit he understands why she has the Yousef Effect.

“Hi,” She shyly says while going back to pour the cups of water.

“Well we’re starting up another game and Elias said I only had a couple seconds to see you so I should head back,"  He says while walking up to her.

Then Yousef admits, " ..I just wanted to see you,” 

Matteo watches them. He’s so happy Amira’s happy. Amira’s eyes are sparkling.

“Okay, I’ll text you, then,” She says while play pushing him away and he laughs while walking away.

Her eyes are wide, “Wow! I am such a dumbass.”

Matteo bites down laughter. The Yousef Effect is very similar to the David Effect.

“You guys are cute,” Matteo says while rolling his eyes and taking the cup of water. 

She ignores him and goes to put the pitcher back. 

“Whatever, I don’t need the girl squad in person right now. There’s a reason I texted them,” She answers.

“Okay, fine, fine. Imma run to the bathroom real quick. Second door down, right?” He asks and Amira nods. 

When Matteo approaches the bathroom, he immediately notices the light is. He hears the sink go off, so he leans his back against the wall of the hallway and waits.

He’s planning how else he can tease Amira, but the door opens and obviously his train of thought dissipates when he recognizes David.

“Who’s stalking who, now?” He teases and Matteo chuckles, mainly because he doesn’t know what to say without sounding stupid.

“Just waiting for the bathroom,” He insists, but David doesn’t accept it.

“Yeah, okay. How are you?” He asks. 

Matteo smiles. “Good, you?”

“I’m good, actually -”

They both turn when they hear Elias shout, “David! Come on the round’s starting,” from the other room.

“Championship awaits me,” He jokes and Matteo just looks at David who seems to be closer than he remembers.

“I hope someone beats your ass on in Mario Kart,” Matteo jokes and David feigns shock.

“Unlikely and...how fucking dare you,” He says, placing a hand to his heart, before turning and going down the hall.

Matteo looks in the mirror when he walks in and he wonders if David’s seen his face when it’s not red. Oh god. He hopes he has, but highly doubts it. 

“What took you so long?” Amira asks when he comes back.

“David...was in the bathroom,” He answers.

“God, they’re everywhere,” She says and it’s half a complaint and half praise. 

He gets that. He relates that on a spiritual level. 

“So...how’s that going?” She asks.

Matteo smiles to himself, “Amira they literally added him in our Insta group chat 2 seconds after I came out like…”

She smiles.

“And we had pizza the other night.”

Since when was he the person to blurt out information that he knew would get him teased?

“At yours?”

Matteo nods, “I was trying to tell Jonas and I just needed someone to...help? I don’t know I called David and he came over later.”

Amira adjusts her glasses, saying, “I’m really glad you’ve found someone else who’s ace. From what I can see, he’s really helping you.”

Matteo smiles and nods. David’s making him want to be a better person.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” She sighs.

Matteo quirks a brow, curiously.

“That I would see Matteo Florenzi swooning,” She giggles.

Matteo takes a sip of his drink before saying, “Shut up.”

“And it’s so convenient for me, my brother’s friend. I can talk to him any time and you wouldn’t know,” She adds.

“Stop. You wouldn’t.” He’s only half joking.

She shrugs, “How would you know that if you’ve never liked one of Elias’ friends before?”

Matteo’s blushing again and at this point he’s not even trying to hide it. It’s no surprise. 

“Where’s Allah say not to bother people? Innocent people?”

“Who’s to judge if there’s a good cause?” She asks and Matteo groans. 

Amira is not going to shut up about David, which he decides makes it okay for him to not shut up about Yousef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i swear things are gonna get good next chapter i just felt like i needed to post something. anyways i've risen from the dead just for you guys after finals for davenzi of course. it's finally summer and it's freaking pride month to boot, i just hope you guys enjoy bcos i swear next chapter... (; comment if ur still here and liking!


	16. Is This A Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo’s half asleep when he goes to his door and he’s fully awake when he hears David’s voice through the shitty speakers.
> 
>  
> 
> “Good morning.”
> 
>  
> 
> Is this a joke? It’s early and he’s still tried.
> 
>  
> 
> “David, it’s 07:01...in the fucking morning. What are you doing here? And how don’t you sound tired?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you going to let me in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say again/give another disclaimer about this. Yes, I did make the decision to make David AND Matteo ace. Not everyone has to like it. If you don’t like Au’s like this because it takes away from their sexual attractions, that’s alright! I’m personally, oh godh me coming out here, panromantic & if you don’t like the way I’m representing them I’m sorry :( It made me feel special, obviously, to make representation like this. There are trans aces! If I’m being honest, I’ve done too much research & according to the National Center For Trans Equality 2015 survey, 10% (which isn’t everyone, just participants) of trans people are under the ace umbrella. That # is bigger than the estimated 1% of aces in the world. I’m in no way trying to take away from them being gay or pansexual, if you saw it like that. I’m just trying to make druck & the skam universe even more diverse and accepting as aces are very under represented. I’ve only read like 3 things on AO3 w/ ace characters and it it makes me really happy when I find 1. Okay that was a long note, I think that being said I look forward to posting the next chapters and hope you guys are too! And thank you guys for the overwhelming amount of sweet comments I legit smile when I read them all every single day! <333

It’s 21:56 and to Matteo’s surprise, he’s actually considering going to sleep. 

But he’s texting David and he doesn’t want their conversation to end, no matter how meaningless.   
  


21:56

**David** : matteo?   
  


21:56

**Matteo** : ja i’m here

21:56

**David** : are you studying?

**David** : we already studied for like 2 hrs   
  


21:57

**Matteo** : no

**Matteo** : i’m like going to fail anyways

 

21:57

**David** : no ur not

**David** : seriously   
  


21:57

**Matteo** : hmmm

**Matteo** : idk about that   
  


21:58

**David** : ur not tho

**David** : i saw you study a lot

 

21:58

**Matteo** : i still don’t feel good about it

 

21:58

**David** : go to sleep early then

**David** : i’ll let you go   
  


21:58

**Matteo** : how will that help   
  


21:59

**David** : u’ll be in a better mindset for tom   
  


21:59

**Matteo** : ok   
  


21:59

**David** : okay

**David** : gn

**David** : seriously sleep, it’ll help   
  


21:59

**Matteo** : gn

 

He turns his phone off and looks over to his desk. His notes from the unit are scattered everywhere and it’s all jumbled. Maybe David has a fair point.   
  


~   
  


Matteo’s half asleep when he goes to his door and he’s fully awake when he hears David’s voice through the shitty speakers.

“Good morning.”

Is this a joke? It’s early and he’s still tried.

“David, it’s 07:01...in the fucking morning. What are you doing here? And how don’t you sound tired?”

“Are you going to let me in?”

Matteo hits the buzzer and swings his door open. 

David better have a good reason to -

 

_ Oh. _ He does. He obviously does. He’s in that floral button down again. It’s reason enough Matteo decides. 

 

His backpack is slung around his one shoulder and he’s holding his phone in his hand. 

“Get dressed,” David says and Matteo groans.

“Why?” He pouts, voice still drowsy.

“Because you said you didn’t feel ready for today’s exam.”

“Ja, that doesn’t mean I was gonna wake up and study it means I was gonna give a shit when I fai -”

“- You aren’t failing because we studied on facetime last night...and the night before...and we will have an hour if you actually  get dressed.” 

Matteo lets out a sigh of defeat. When David’s confident and adamant about something, Matteo doesn’t stand a chance. He will win and Matteo likes to let him. 

He moves back into his flat and David follows him in.

When he throws on some clothes and runs a brush through his hair, he stares at himself in the mirror. Does he look good enough for -

“Matteo, we have five minutes to leave the flat unless you want less than an hour to study.”

“Okay Mom, I’m coming,” He jokes and he can hear David laugh from the other side of his flat. He wonders if any of his flatmates heard or if he woke any of them up.

They go to a different coffee shop this time, one that’s on campus so they can get to class as last minute and quickly as possible. 

 

And now, they have two minutes to get to class. It’s 08:23

“Fuck David, we always do this!” Matteo says while shoving his books into his bag. Thank goodness, they are only one building away.

“Do what? Time flies when you’re having a blast,” David jokes and they’re both speed walking to class. 

“I don’t know shit and we’re going to be late,” He says when they hit the doors and David stops walking.

“Matteo,” He says, inching closer to him. Dangerously close. Closer than they’ve been since Amira’s.

“Yes?” He asks, already aware David has a lecture for him. 

“You’ve explained everything to me thoroughly at least three times this morning. If you think you’re failing this, I have no change of passing.”

Matteo shifts his weight from one leg to another. 

David searches for Matteo’s eyes and he looks back at him.

“Do you remember what I told you 2 weeks ago?” 

 

Matteo thinks back as if he wouldn’t remember everything David says. Of course he knows what David said. _ Matteo remembers everything David says. _

 

“You don’t let yourself get any praise. I am genuinely proud of you, I don’t think I would have studied this much without you.”

Matteo mumbles, “Okay,” and goes to move, but David’s arm is on his forearm again.

“Matteo, look at me,” He says and Matteo reluctantly meets his gaze again.

“Stop selling yourself short. I know, for a fact, you have an A in this class and I will not have you thinking about it dropping to an F.”

Matteo’s blushing. He’s so sincere with everything he’s saying. 

“Thanks.” David nods, smiling. 

“Now, avoid eye contact when we walk in with our shitty drinks and hide in the back, or else one of us will die of embarrassment,” He says like the smartass he is before pushing the door open and sliding in.

Matteo blindly follows David.

 

~

 

Matteo says he has to meet his friends on campus to study and David volunteers to walk him there which now thinking about it, there’s no way that is convenient for him.

“Uh...I know you don’t get off your shift until 21:00 on Freitag, but…maybe after do you wanna come over?” Matteo asks and he wishes he didn’t sound as nervous.

David smiles at Matteo. 

“Linn’s working, but every Freitag we do the —”

“— Movie night’s...right? I feel like I remember you saying that.”

Matteo nods, “Ja, or board games...or dinner. They’ve been alternating, I don’t even remember which is this weekend.”

“Matteo...Hey, David!” Carlos shouts when they approaches the boy squad at the courtyard area. 

So it’s taken one week for his friends to prefer David over him. Cool.

“Na?” Jonas asks.

“Na,” They both say in unison before looking over to each other with a smile.

“David, you coming to study with us?” Abdi asks. 

David smiles, “Not sure that’d be the most effective use of my time considering at least on of you is in that Insta group chat at all times.”

Carlos looks up from his phone, “You calling me out?”

David giggles. “No...but I do need to get going, I have work to catch up on.”

The boys sigh and Matteo remains standing next to David.

“Bye,” He says to the group and then turns to Matteo.

“I should be able to—I mean, I can come. Uhm, text me...about movie night, okay?” He asks.

Matteo nods, saying, “Okay, I’ll text you.”

He did not mean to tell all of his friends that David is joining his flatmates for their traditional Freitag movie night like this.

“Okay, ciao,” David smiles before walking off.

Matteo sits down and tries his hardest to keep a straight face and avoid all of the boys looks. 

“Digga! David likes you,” Carlos nearly shouts and Matteo prays David’s far enough that he cannot hear them.

“Also...how the fuck were you awake at 07:36? You never wake up early,” Jonas asks.

Matteo quirks a brow, “What?” That’s an oddly specific time.

He pulls out his phone to reveal Matteo’s Instagram. 

 

_ Oh. _ Right. David said something about the lighting with sunrise at the place and Matteo took a stupid boomerang. 

 

And it’s not just of his drink. That would have been smart. It’s with David stupidly smiling in the background because Matteo was teasing him. Because  _ David is the only one who can get Matteo up in the morning. _

  
  


“Oh...I was studying.”

“With David?” Jonas asks.

Matteo should have expected this. He really should have. But alas, he did not. 

And with no preparation, his cheeks are heating up as he nods. “Ja, we were studying.”

“At 07:00...with David. Wow man, you’re swooning,” Abdi says while smiling.

Matteo still has the desire to curl up into a ball and hide. 

“Whatever, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s nothing.”

Jonas doesn’t like Matteo’s response. He asks, “What do you mean ‘Nothing?’ How is that what you’re saying? You just invited him to your flat on Freitag!”

“We keep doing things and I don’t know what it means. He’s asked me to coffee twice. He’s even stayed over...maybe he just wants to be friends?”

“Close fucking friends,” Abdi jokes and Carlos nudges him. 

Jonas snorts, “I’m your best friend, this position cannot be taken...plus as your best friend, he likes you. I already said that. He likes you.” 

Carlos points to Jonas and says, “Seconded.” He takes a bite of a donut he has before passing it around and says, “You’re literally soulmates. I feel the vibes.”

Matteo groans and slumps against his backpack. “You felt the vibes between Sara and I when she asked me out.”

Abdi laughs and Carlos argues, “So I made a mistake. I’m not now. David likes you.”

 

~

 

14:28

**Matteo** : if it gets too late on freitag u can stay over

**Matteo** : we’re making dinner & probs gonna play board games

 

Matteo feels his stomach twist when he sends the first message. He feels both excited and anxious when the message goes on read and David starts typing.

 

14:29

**David** : cool

**David** : see u then

 

Matteo lets out a little smile as he stares at the messages. David said cool when he invited him to sleep over. 

He looks up to his door when he hears Hans knocking.

“Matteo? Can I come in?” He asks.

“Ja, come in,” Matteo calls out while turning his phone off.

Hans walks in and looks around.

“You cleaned your room, it looks nice,” Hans compliments.

“Thanks, figured I had to get my shit together.”

Hans smiles, “My butterfly, did I hear a visitor this morning?”

Matteo clears his throat. “Yeah...David.”

Hans’ eyes widen, “Oh, really? Is that a new friend?”

He nods.

“That’s so nice, will I get to meet him?” Hans asks.

Matteo fidgets with the phone in his hands. 

“I actually invited him over on Freitag for dinner...if that’s fine with you,” Matteo says.

Hans smiles at him. He can tell Hans is excited to meet David and about whatever is going on between them even though he doesn’t know. 

“That sounds perfect, I look forward to it.”

Matteo lets out a sigh.

“How long have you known him? Are you two close?” He pries.

Matteo thinks back. “Over a month.”

Hans nods and stands up, “That’s nice. I can’t wait to meet him!” 

Matteo smiles, “He’s really cool, you’ll like him.”

Before closing the door, Hans turns back, asking, “Is he cute?”

Matteo’s heart stops for a second. 

He doesn’t think he has a reason to hide anything from Hans because he’s only been supportive and loving towards Matteo in a way he never really got at home.

“Ja, he is,” He mumbles, going back on his phone.

He can tell Hans is smiling when he closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like jungs it's about to get so goooood :) comment if ur excited!


	17. Convenient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you invite someone over?” Jonas asks Matteo who didn’t even notice the buzzer go off.
> 
> He shakes his head, no. “Uh, no?”
> 
> He sighs while standing up. He wasn’t in the mood to move.
> 
> “I have food,” He hears David giggle.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh. Oh no, his friends are here. His friends are here and now David is too.

It’s Dienstag and Matteo’s scrolling through Instagram when he gets a notification from both David and Amira.

David’s message is a DM. Matteo finds himself smiling when he sees the heart under the meme he sent him

 

14:47

 **David** : i fucking love all the memes u send me lol  
  


Matteo realizes its abnormal to be flattered by that comment, but it doesn’t change how he feels.

 

14:47

 **Matteo** : that’s why i have #matteomonday

 **Matteo** : to bless everyone with my creativity

 

He smiles again when he watches both his messages get liked by David.

 

14:48

 **David** : where r u rn

 

14:48

 **Matteo** : my flat,  class got cancelled

 **Matteo** : still at work?

 

14:48

 **David** : ja, on my lunch

 **David** : it’s boring no one’s here

 

14:49

 **Matteo** : ik it’s hard to be w/o me

 **Matteo** : what r u doing after?

 

He smirks at his own messages. He likes teasing David back.

 

14:49

 **David** : nothing, what r u doing?

 

14:49

 **Matteo** : nothing

 **Matteo** : if i feel motivated i might take out somewhere

 

14:50

 **David** : wow seems like ur striving

 

12:50

 **Matteo** : aren’t i

 

14:50

 **Amira** : matteo?

 **Amira** : i legit see ur active on insta, don’t disrespect

 

 _Oh._ Matteo realizes he might have gotten a little distracted talking to David. _It appears that David is greatly capable of distracting Matteo._

 

14:51

 **Matteo** : sorry what

 

14:51

 **Amira** : u free?

 

14:52

 **Matteo** : ja  


 

He quirks a brow in suspicion when, literal seconds later, his buzzer goes off.

“Hello?” He asks and he rolls his eyes when he hears the incoherent voices of Carlos, Jonas, Abdi, and Amira.

He lets them in.

Jonas goes for a hug and the rest fist bump him when walking in and throwing their shoes on top of each others.

“You were all walking around my flat, found Amira, and decided to come over?” Matteo asks, entirely unconvinced.

They all nod except for Amira who looks extremely guilty.

“How convenient,” He mumbles while going back to check for any new messages from David.

“Do not pin this on me, they’re the ones who came to my house and dragged me here,” She pouts and Matteo’s impressed his friends put this much effort into

Jonas looks back offended, “Amira, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Matteo leads them into the living area where he plops down on the couch, Amira sitting on one side and Jonas on the other.

Carlos and Abdi sit on the other couch.

When Matteo casts Amira a skeptical eye she begins to laugh.

She explains, “The only reason I agreed to come is because they offered food.”

Matteo’s eyes widen, “You all got food without me? Are you kidding?”

Jonas chuckles, “I’m sorry, digga. That was lame.”

Matteo looks around to all of his eager friends.

“Why did you all come here, anyways?” He asks.

 

It’s been 2 hours and Matteo’s done with his friends’ teasing.

It’s _oh_ , David this and _oh_ , David that.

He does enough of that in his head that he doesn’t more of it.

It’s not like David wouldn’t’ve been on his mind the entire night, either.

They all know it and are taking advantage of it.

“What do you want me to say so you’ll shut up?” Matteo groans while looking at Carlos.

He laughs and sips his beer, “Straight up?”

Matteo nods, expectingly.

“That you actually have feelings for him, digga! It’s obvious you like him, but it’s like you’re not saying it because...you’re afraid?”

Jonas agrees, pointing his soda at Carlos, “Ja, man I don’t know why you would be because he’s made it so obvious he likes you! I mean, you guys even went on a date...”

Matteo bites on his lower lip. “Okay, fine. I like David. Are you happy?” He quietly says.

They all grin, but Amira’s is the biggest.

 

She's happy Matteo's being honest with everyone. And so is Matteo. Kinda.

 

“You all literally said you would stop, you aren’t stopping,” He complains.

“Digga, awe. Luigi’s in love,” Abdi says.

Matteo lets his head fall to the back of the recliner. He cannot face them right now.

“Fuck off,” He says flicking them off, but everyone’s still smiling.

“Look, you’re red!” Carlos teases and Matteo wishes that he could conceal his blush better.

He miserably looks over to Jonas who understands Matteo is done with being teased.

“So, when are we all hanging next? Amira, it’s nice having someone here who also loves to tease our Luigi,” Jonas asks.

She nods, “Then, anytime.”

They all look at him again.

Matteo’s not gonna say it again. Because he’s a hopeless piner and it doesn’t work that -

“Did you invite someone over?” Jonas asks Matteo who didn’t even notice the buzzer go off.

He shakes his head, no. “Uh, no? I mean, not that I remember? It’s probably Hans or Mia, they forget their key cards.”

He sighs while standing up. He wasn’t in the mood to move.

“Hello?” Matteo asks.

“I have food,” He hears David giggle.

 

 _Oh._ David’s here. David came all the way here after his shift.

 

 _Oh._ Oh no, his friends are here. His friends are here and now David is too.

 

This cannot be happening.

 

“Hello? Matteo?”

He blinks a couple times before returning into his normal self.

“Oh, ja. Come up,” He says, hitting the button.

“Ah, dürum,” Matteo smiles when he sees David holding up the food.

David’s eyes widen when he hears Matteo’s friends that Matteo forgot about when he turned back to _sweet and silent Matteo._

“Sorry, do you have people over? I thought you didn’t.”

Matteo shrugs, “Just Jonas, Carlos, Abdi, and Amira. They kinda came out of nowhere...they say.”

David looks him and does a head tilt, oh god.

 

If David's nervous then how's Matteo supposed to feel?

 

“Do you— I mean, I can leave. I don’t want to —”

Matteo chuckles, “— No, it’s no problem.”

He waits for David to take off his shoes.

When they walk into the living area, Matteo grabs the food saying, “Thank you, I’m fucking starving and these assholes already ate without me.”

David giggles, “Did they really? Wow, that’s a low blow for Matteo.”

They all stop their conversations, room going dead silent, when they see David.

“Hi David,” Amira says warmly and all of his other friends also greet him.

“David,” Jonas says in an extremely friendly way while gesturing for him to sit next to him.

 

 _Oh._ Matteo’s realizing he has absolutely no fucking idea what might blurt out of his friends mouths tonight and without David next to him, his friends can really do whatever they want.   _Everyone wants David._

 

David grabs his food from the bag and leaves the rest for Matteo before sliding next to Jonas and Abdi.

Matteo slumps into the recliner and wonders what his friends are capable of.

“I’m surprised Matteo didn’t kick us out when you got here, David,” Abdi says while turning to him and Matteo thinks he’s biting down a scream.

This is exactly why he does not bring David around his group.

David just smiles, “You guys are high in the ranking.”

And thankfully, eventually, the teasing does die down and David blends in. In fact, he blends in so nicely Matteo can't help himself from thinking that maybe this could become a normal things if his friends would shut up about his huge crush on David. 

 

It's just conversation after conversation with David who blends in.

 

 _Oh._ It’s nice. It’s David and Matteo and David and Matteo and David and Matteo. _Everything David and Matteo._

 

Well, that’s how Matteo’s night is.

He barely pays attention to all of his friends because David has him captivated. He’s really under some trance with David.

But, Matteo doesn’t think it’s just him for once.

Everything else kind of dies down into some radio silence and then, it’s just David and Matteo and David and Matteo and David and Matteo talking and looking and teasing.

He only notices his friends when Amira nudges him.

“Hmm?” He peacefully hums.

“I said, do you want pizza? It’s kinda late.”

Matteo just giggles and he knows it catches his friends off guard by how carefree he's slowly become tonight with David.

He jokingly scoffs, saying, “Now you’re hungry?”

After that it’s back to David and Matteo and David and Matteo and David and Matteo.

David really has Matteo wrapped around his fingers because he thinks he’d do anything David asks him to.

 

At 01:19, his friends are starting to file out of his house.

And suddenly, it’s only David that’s over.

Because David didn't leave with everyone else.

“It’s super late, I should probably get home…” David suggests although his disposition on the couch doesn’t match that.

He’s laying on the couch, same side like when he fell asleep here.

But, he’s scrolling on Instagram.

“Whatever loser,” He mumbles back and David shoots him a glance.

He sits up. “I guess, I’ll see you on Freitag, then?”

“Ja, see you,” He answers, standing up with David.

“Oh, how’d you do on the exam?” He asks about sociology.

Matteo smiles, “I got a 96%.”

David grins, “Oh my god, that’s great! I told you that you were ready, you have to have some confidence in yourself because you literally got a 96%!”

Matteo blushes a little bit. He hates how easily flattered he is.

“You?”

David smiles, “92%...something you said must have stuck in there from how many times you repeated the lessons.”

They walk out to the foyer.

“I’m proud of you,” David says with this tone that seems to nice to be true while he puts on his shoes.

And when he opens the door, it looks like he was going to move closer or move his arm, but something was stopping him.

“Danke.”

“Goodnight,” David settles on saying.

“Ciao,” Matteo snickers. He likes to tease David and he knows ciao is kind of David’s exit.

“Ciao,” David repeats, tilting his head, before turning and walking down the staircase.

 

 _Oh._ Oh god. Matteo's not sure what's happened tonight, but with all the talking and teasing and blending in Matteo thinks David actually looks better today than any other time he's seen him which is saying a lot considering how stupid his brain went during their first interaction.

 

And it's all kind of blurry so he's really hoping he didn't say any dumb shit with his friends over. 

 

Matteo’s eyes follow him until he’s out of sight because David looks amazing.

He looks down to his phone.

 

01:37

 **Jonas** : matteoooo

 **Jonas** : it’s so obvious!

 **Jonas** : you guys both like each other

 

Matteo turns off his phone, his heart beating at a pace he thinks is too fast. He doesn’t know anything for sure and he doesn’t want false hope because he’s had that before and it fucking sucks.

He goes to sleep thinking about David a little too obsessively.

 

And he lets himself wonder, for the first time, if David's doing the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright you know the drill comment below if you liked or wanna chat bcos it's freaking summer and we got davenzi today and i literally feel blessed.


	18. There's This Boy I Like

“Hans?” Matteo calls out when walking into the living area.

Hans is making lasagna and it reminds Matteo of some more memorable moments he had with his mom when he was younger.

It’s Freitag 21:13 and David told him he’s on his way.

“Yes, my butterfly? Alles klar?” He asks as Matteo enters the kitchen.

Mia is on her phone at the dining area table and Hans is checking the temperature of the oven.

“Uh, I have something to tell you two,” He says, “Well...2 things actually.” 

Hans turns around and motions for Matteo to sit at the table with them.

“What’s up?”

Matteo breathes in and out twice before saying, “There’s this boy I like. Uh, you know the boy I invited over for tonight?” 

They both nod.

“David. I really like him,” Matteo mumbles.

Hans smiles, “That’s amazing, I’m so happy.”

“Ja, we both are,” Mia adds.

“Well, there’s something else...David’s panromantic…” Matteo announces.

Hans cautiously reasons, “Oh...well I’m sure that won’t be a problem. People can have relationships with ace’s who aren’t —”

“— I am...ace. I’m homoromantic.”

Mia smiles, “Thank you for telling us! I’m so glad you trust us enough to tell us.”

Hans cringes, “Oh god, Matteo I’m sorry for the sex jokes.”

Mia raises a brow, but doesn’t question it. 

“It— it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, I’m serious. I won’t do that anymore.”

Matteo’s phone vibrates and Mia and Hans both expectingly look at him to check his message.

 

21:18

**David** : i’m like two mins away

**David** : i’m nervous…

 

“It’s David,” He says in this soft voice that’s different than his  _ sweet and silent Matteo  _ voice. It’s his bashful voice that he almost never uses unless he’s with David.

 

And it’s the less confident, more real part of David. Because David’s human and isn’t always confident and cocky. He’s nervous to meet his flatmates.  _ David’s nervous to meet his flatmates. _

 

He goes to type.

 

22:18

**Matteo** : me too, but they’re super nice 

**Matteo** : i’m only worried that they'll embarrass me

 

22:19

**David** : haha i’ll see you

 

About a minute after David’s text, he buzzes the flat and Matteo doesn’t even check because he knows it’s David.

“Hey,” David says and he does one of those little nervous head tilts that reminds Matteo that David can get nervous too.

“Hi,” Matteo says back.

“I don’t know why I’m nervous, but I am,” David says, while placing his shoes on the shoe mat. 

“If the guy squad is in love with you, they will be too,” Matteo says and David shoots him a look.

“They’re in love with me?” He asks with a small, surprised smile.

Matteo bites down on his lip, “I dunno, definitely obsessed.” 

“I missed you this week,” David says, searching Matteo’s face.

 

_ Oh.  _ David misses Matteo. David fucking Schreibner misses Matteo.  _ The too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David misses Matteo.  _ Because they're close now. 

 

Matteo’s not sure who initiated the hug, but Matteo’s arms are wrapped around David’s sides and David’s are around his shoulders. 

 

_ Oh. _ This feels even better than he could have imagined. He feels safe and secure and warm.  _ David’s hugging him. _

 

“We texted and facetimed like every single day,” Matteo teases while they pull away from each other. 

“Ja, ja asshole. Whatever,” He says and Matteo can’t help, but relish in David’s bashful attitude because he sounds exactly like when he short circuits around David.

 

_ Oh.  _ They’re going to be touchy tonight. David’s hand is hovering on the back of Matteo’s arm when they walk into the kitchen.

 

“Ah, David!” Hans says while placing the lasagna pan onto the stove.

“I’m Hans, Matteo’s guru,” He introduces himself and Matteo goes to sink in a chair.

They shake hands and then Han’s goes to hug him. David accepts the hug, smiling.

“Matteo’s guru?” He asks, clearly teasing Matteo as he looks back to him.

“Hi David, I’m Mia,” She says sitting up from the table and going to offer another hug before Hans can answer that question.

“Tonight I have tried to recreate our butterfly’s classic lasagna,” Hans says while starting to cut out the pieces.

David smiles and then mouths, “Butterfly?” to Matteo who is trying his best not to go hide in his room. 

“Let me help,” David says, swiftly grabbing the stack of three plates.

He holds the plates up one by one so Hans can perfectly place the pieces onto.

“Wow, thank you David. You are very helpful, I’m hoping Matteo’s learning from you,” He says and David giggles.

“He’s not that bad off, I think. When he’s not lazy,” He says and Hans laughs.

“I’m right here,” Matteo groans while staring at the dining area table.

David brings over Matteo’s plate and hands him silverware. 

Once they’re all settled, Hans points to the corner seat, saying, “Oh, David, sit here.”

He obliges and coincidentally — Matteo does not think — across from him and Hans.

Before David goes to sit down, he places his phone face down and wallet on the table.

Hans and Mia look down to it for a couple seconds.

“Those are beautiful patches, David. I seriously need a bi one,” Mia comments and David warmly smiles at her. 

“Actually the LGBTQ+ club gives them out every pride month, but ja I thought they were cool too...obviously,” He adds with a chuckle. 

“I’ll need to grab one then, thanks,” She kindly says.

“I presume you’re the one our Matteo’s been talking to every day,” Hans says and David looks over to Matteo.

For not having parents figures in his life, he feels like Hans makes up for it.

David giggles and then answers, “I am the culprit behind his phone usage. I am way too obsessed with my phone. I’m like texting or facetiming at all times.”

Mia nods, “That’s definitely me and Hanna.”

Matteo notices David nod and he can’t help, but smirk because David got at least some piece of information out of that late night conversation about friend circles. 

 

And it’s just like last week.

 

Matteo cannot stop himself from being infatuated by David all night. 

More specifically, he cannot stop himself from listening, talking, or touching David all night. Because there's a newly added element to it, touching David.

 

_ David, David, David.  _

 

The name is running through his head and conversations non stop.

It’s a stupid teasing or intelligent conversation and

 

_ Oh. _ The little touches. Matteo didn’t think it could happen that quickly, but with every tease and conversation there’s a little brush against their hands or arm on a shoulder or a playful push...it’s anything that comes to either of their minds as a little excuse to text each other. 

 

And Matteo decides he likes touching now, it doesn’t make him nervous. He’s been on a high touching David for the past couple hours. 

 

_ David, David, David.  _

 

Speaking of, there’s a new conversation being lead by no than David. 

They’re all huddled around the coffee table playing a board game and Matteo’s next to David.

Matteo cannot help himself from being completely and utterly mesmerized by David. 

He thinks he’s being something in lines with being clingy.

 

_ It’s everything David. _   
  


 

And it’s not the same as this past week, although those nights have been different. Tonight it’s really David and Matteo. David and Matteo talking and touching and listening and laughing and every —   
  


“Matteo...your turn.”

 

_ Oh. _ Matteo realizes he actually has to speak and move. There’s a smug smile placed on the David’s lips. It’s because Matteo is taking that long to respond. Fuck. 

 

“I’m actually dying, guys. It’s 00:14, I’m gonna head to bed,” Hans says with a yawn.

Mia agrees, “I might actually fall asleep if I continue playing, but we need to continue the game next time, David. It was great meeting you.”

He smiles at them and Matteo’s transfixed again. 

“Ja, you’re always welcome here, David! You seem to make our butterfly very happy,” He says while standing up and helping Mia up.

“Goodnight, guys, it was great meeting you,” David says before the two walk out to their rooms.

He turns to Matteo and it’s just what Matteo’s been wanting. 

 

T o see more David.

 

“Matteo,” He giggles.

“Hmm,” He peacefully hums.

“You’ve been staring at me weird all night.”

 

_ Oh. _ Someone’s noticed Matteo’s craze.  _ David’s noticed. _

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matteo says, but he still has heart eyes and a smile on his face. 

“Whatever stalker attempt this is...watching me or whatever...you look good tonight.”

 

_ Oh. _ Oh fuck. Oh holy shit. David said Matteo looks good.  _ The too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David that all Matteo wants to do is be with him just said he looks good tonight. _

 

It’s a lot to fucking take in.

Matteo licks his lips and stares in incredulity.

His reaction must have been slower than he thought because after a couple seconds David dismisses it like it's nothing, and says,  “I...should probably head out, I have work tomorrow.”

 

_ Oh.  _ David’s leaving.  _ David is leaving after saying Matteo looks good _ because he didn’t say anything fast enough. _ Oh.  _ This hurts. 

 

“Oh...okay,” Matteo says while standing up with David.

He walks David to the door without saying anything. 

“Ciao,” He says with a forced smile before walking out.

 

_ Oh. _ Out of all the times he’s wanted to see his gummy grin, it was not like that. Not a forced smile that’s superficial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'm giving you a spoiler rn....so like....get ready....in 1 chapter....maybe something something happens ;)
> 
> comment if you liked and i've really been trying to keep angst light bcos im a sap so i'm telling you guys this is just our davenzi being pining idiots that are falling in love


	19. Radio Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are— you like me.” Matteo stammers.
> 
> Matteo’s gaze drops to David’s lips, for only a split second, when David doesn’t answer. David bites down onto his lip when he notices, and it makes Matteo’s eyes fleet back up to his.
> 
> “Like you? Oh my god, Matteo, it’s like you’re not seeing me make a complete fool of myself! Of course I like you.”
> 
> “I...okay. Okay.”
> 
> David’s grinning and it’s his gummy grin that’s the only thing Matteo’s wanted for the past 2 days.
> 
> “What? Has no one ever told you they like you?”

All weekend it’s radio silence from David.

If Matteo’s not getting left on read, it’s a short answer. David doesn’t want to talk to Matteo and Matteo doesn’t know what to do about it. It was going so good.

 

Everything was wunderschön between him and David.

 

And Matteo’s so unmotivated to go to class that he almost doesn’t.

But he drags himself to class for one simple reason. A boy isn’t going to be the reason he does not go to class. Depression...sure. A boy? They aren’t even equivalent on any level.

It’s just some boy that Matteo probably cares too much about who doesn’t like him back.

 

 _Oh._ Oh, no. It’s just not like that at all.

 

Because David said he looked good and David’s been everywhere for the past couple of months. So this is just some boy that Matteo cares too much who also cares too much about and is now failing to communicate to.

He thinks his heart is twisting when David slides into class five minutes late and sits next to him without saying anything.

He wonders if David will continue the radio silence in person too. That sounds a lot more awkward and direct, intention wise.

 

Turns out, the radio silence is all class.

 

He doesn’t pay attention so coming to class really has no advantages.

He finds himself wistfully watching David take notes and cannot stop himself from wondering about David going on mute so abruptly.

Matteo thinks his life is like radio silence, if it’s even possible to describe it that way. Everything’s dull and muted and the attention never on him, not that he’s complaining because he never really wanted attention.

 

It’s just... _David made him feel like everything wasn’t radio silence anymore._

 

He’s been sucking on his lower lip for 45 minutes and he thinks it’s losing circulation.

 

And when class gets dismissed, David’s packing his bag up without speaking.

But after the endless late night texts and calls and their interactions, he refuses to just pretend nothing’s wrong and not address it. He’s not bullshitting anymore.

Matteo clears his throat when he packs up and says, “Na?”

“Na,” David answers not looking over to him.

“David,” He calls.

Before David can walk away or turn around, Matteo grabs David’s arm and nearly drags him out of class. He’s surprised by his sudden boldness, but nonetheless continues.

He stops walking when they’re next to some tree in the courtyard and all of his classmates disappear.

David’s sending him the strongest what the fuck look he has ever received.

 

Matteo does not care and he is determined. He feels a bit like David if he’s being honest. Anyways, there is no bullshitting and there is no radio silence. Not anymore. _David will not bullshit Matteo._

 

“Why are you doing that?” Matteo asks, letting go of his arm.

“What?” David asks and Matteo doubts that he doesn’t know.

“The distance? You’re detaching— you’re isolating yourself.”

He holds one of his backpack straps. Quietly, he argues, “I’m not.”

 

 _Oh._ He’s doing the same thing Matteo got too good at. _Sweet and silent Matteo has become sweet and silent David._

 

Matteo sighs, “David, I’m trying to understand. I do the same thing, why aren’t you telling me what’s wrong.”

“Because there’s nothing wrong, you didn’t do anything.

 

 _Oh._ Matteo’s stomach flips. He didn’t do anything. H _e didn’t do anything when David was over on Freitag and said he looked good._

 

He didn’t do anything and David thinks...he doesn’t like him? So this is about exactly what he thought, but the reality of it feels unreal.

 

“After leaving my flat...you haven’t talked to me. I’ve texted and called, I also tried to give you space, but with you so suddenly...I mean, what is that?”

David’s looking at him with doe-eyes and he can see regret filling them.

 

 _Oh._ David didn’t want to leave. _David wants to be around Matteo._

 

“I’m sorry. I just got scared.”

 

 _Oh._ Oh this feels different to know David feels self-concious when Matteo is around him. He just doesn’t show it. _David gets nervous around Matteo._

 

Matteo thinks David’s eyes are staring into his soul.

“Are— you like me.” Matteo stammers.

Matteo’s gaze drops to David’s lips, for only a split second, when David doesn’t answer. David bites down onto his lip when he notices, and it makes Matteo’s eyes fleet back up to his.

Matteo swallows as he watches David look at him, chuckle through a sigh.

 

 _Oh._ Oh god. Did he read it wrong? He waited a so long to even allow himself to consider the possibility of David liking him back.

 

“Like you? Oh my god, Matteo, it’s like you’re not seeing me make a complete fool of myself! Of course I like you.”

Matteo’s face is on fire...it feels like. He doesn’t know what to say because David’s just looking at him as if Matteo’s known the whole time.

David’s fidgeting with his fingers and Matteo knows he’s waiting for him to say something this time...David knows he needs time, now.

“I...okay. Okay.”

David’s grinning and it’s his gummy grin that’s the only thing Matteo’s wanted for the past 2 days.

“What? Has no one ever told you they like you?”

Of course David’s relishing in his power of making Matteo short circuit like that.

“I like you. Like a lot. Like an embarrassing amount. Like a tell all your friends and hope he notices you kind of embarrassing amount,” He says while walking closer to Matteo.

 

 _Oh._ Oh shit. Holy shit. No fucking way. There’s no fucking way _too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David_ just told him he’s liked him longer than Matteo, himself, has liked him the entire time.

 

Because it’s the sweet and caring and funny David that Matteo knows really well who’s been apparently into him all school year, and it isn’t some surreal figment of his imagination that never happened. It did happen.

 

 _Oh._ It’s not. There’s no fucking way the used to be stranger, in his sociology class, who works as a cashier could not shut up about Matteo to everyone before Matteo even knew who he was. There’s just no fucking way.

 

This feels insane to know _too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David_ as David Schreibner, now.

 

David’s still studying him, reading him right through.

Matteo wonders how much David can tell of what he's thinking.

“So you lied?” Matteo says with a sly smirk forming on his lips.

David tilts his head, asking, “What?”

Matteo quirks a brow, as if it’s obvious.

He answers, “When you told me you weren’t stalking me.”

“Shut up,” David says, but he’s really close and Matteo thinks David wouldn’t mind if he didn’t stop.

David’s body is hovering in front of Matteo’s. David’s face is less than a foot away. David’s so fucking close.

“I like you too much Matteo Florenzi,” David mutters because he knows Matteo gets way too easily flattered.

He pulls Matteo into a kiss, with his arms finding the back of Matteo’s neck. He thinks he hears David’s breath hitch in the back of his throat when he kisses him back. Matteo’s hands cup David’s cheeks and when they pull back, he feels anything, but radio silence.

He feels every little sensation running through his body right now. Including his heart and head that he thinks might explode.

And he’s beyond okay with it barely being a kiss because neither of them can stop smiling. He likes knowing David’s that happy.

 

He likes knowing he can make David that happy. _Because David likes Matteo and Matteo likes David._

 

“I like you too,” Matteo bashfully says in a voice barely above a whisper.

Before they can away from each other, Matteo pulls David into an embrace that he gladly accepts.

“I missed you,” Matteo softly says.

“It was 2 days, but I missed you too…” He chuckles and then admits the same.

But David’s more focused on what Matteo said earlier.

“Say it again,” David teases him, his voice hitting the back of Matteo’s neck.

“Say what?” Matteo asks.

Of course David’s saying, “That you like me...it just seems so not like you to tell someone you like them.”

“Shut up,” Matteo mutters with his head hiding in the crook of David’s neck.

“Oh god,” David whispers, pulling out of the embrace.

“What?” Matteo asks.

“I’m literally so sorry…” He says with a grin on his face and it doesn’t look like he’s sorry.

“Why? What…” He looks over to where David’s facing.

 

 _Oh._ Oh god. He forgot his friends wanted to hang after class. They’re within walking distance and definitely saw him and David. They all look stopped dead in their tracks and it takes a lot for all of them to shut up and just stare at once.  _David and Matteo kissed and his friends saw._

 

Well, he knows they didn’t actually mean chill. They want time to bother him and David. But now...he’s given them concrete proof to hold onto. And to pester him about.

“...Fuck,” Matteo mumbles as his cheeks redden.

David smiles and throws his hand through Matteo’s messy hair, messing it up even more.

He giggles as he encourages him, saying, “You’ll do great. I’m sure I’ll be in your text group chat by the time I get home.”

“Shut up, you piece of shit. Now that you said it, it will happen,” He complains, but his smile is misleading.

David tilts his head and his brown eyes are sparkling at Matteo.

He reaches for Matteo’s hands and laces their fingers together while leaving a kiss on Matteo’s cheek.

“Goodbye, Matteo,” He says while walking away, letting their fingers untangle as he he does so.

Matteo has to drag his feet over to his friends, his heels kicking the sidewalk each time. His head is down and he can still see the looks on all of his friends’ faces.

“Ayeeee Mr. Florenzi,” Jonas excitedly says when Matteo reaches them.

Carlos and Abdi go for a fist bump and Matteo slowly sits down.

He’s blushing really hard again and he knows everyone can tell.

“Yo, how long were you not planning on telling us?!” Jonas asks.

Matteo shrugs, “Just happened,” while looking down.

 

 _Oh._ The boys are practically chanting. Oh god.

 

Jonas pulls out his phone.

“Jungs, you know what it’s time for?”

The all nod like they’re in middle school and Matteo takes back that time he said he wished everything would go back to then.

He looks down to his phone.

 

10:06

 **Jonas** : *Jonas added David to the conversation*

 

“The fuck...how did you get his number?” Matteo asks, feeling horrified.

“Dm’s...duh.”

 

 _Oh._ Oh no. They’ve messaged him individually so Matteo couldn’t see.

 

10:06

 **Jonas** : welcome digga, you’ve made it

 **Carlos** : ja, it’s a tough competition

 **David** : haha, i feel honored

 

10:07

 **Abdi** : welcome david!!

 

“I’m right here, we could talk,” Matteo suggests and it backfires...predictably so.

“You and David together now?”

Matteo wishes it was possible to slouch more.

 

David didn’t say anything along those lines, but he doesn’t think it’s because David doesn’t want to be with him, just because of the time frame in which it happened. 

 

Out of all the places Matteo imagined their first kiss, he has to admit he never thought of school.

His flat, a coffee shop, David's flat (although he's only seen it over FaceTime), or even work. 

He never really associated something so...perfect to happen around school.

He feels the boys' eyes on him and realizes he didn't answer out loud.

 

“I mean...I think so. I hope so,” He honestly answers, last part of his phrase is quiet, and he feels Jonas nudge him.

“That’s awesome brudi,” Jonas smiles and Matteo blushes even more.

“Ja, now we can all bring our girlfriends and boyfriends out,” Carlos notes.

“What to a spa, like Kiki likes?” Abdi laughs.

“Yo, it’s relaxing...I don’t know why you’re so against the idea.”

Under his breath, Matteo mumbles, “And I thought I was the gay one.”

Everyone laughs and Matteo rolls his eyes.

This is before all of their conversations somehow end up always revolving around David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))))))) your welcome, i really hopen you guys liked this chapter considering in my google docs i've made you wait literally 100 pages for this moment. comment if ur happy and excited for what's coming after<3


	20. Called Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, alles klar?” Matteo repeats while reaching out to grab David’s hand.
> 
> David nods, not really grabbing on his hand, and Matteo’s heart rate is picking up.
> 
> There is no bullshitting the bullshitter. Something’s wrong that David isn’t telling him.
> 
> “David?”
> 
> “I uh, didn’t tell your flatmates anything,” He says, not meeting Matteo’s eyes still.

At this point, Matteo is unable to be without David. It’s like he’s breathing David and it’s life support, except he knows it’s really called being clingy.

Every single day this week Matteo has facetimed, texted, or actually been with David. 

 

12:13

**David** : couldn’t u choose to go to someone’s who i’m not friends w/?

**David** : now i wanna be there :(

 

“Matteo?” He hears Amira ask, looking up from her books.

“Hmm?” He asks, looking up from his phone.

“So what are you looking at?” She pries.

“Just messages.”

She smiles, “With David?”

“Ja,” He shyly answers.

“What’s he saying?” She asks, looking at his phone that’s too far away to read.

“That he wants to come to your house,” Matteo says.

“Awe, Matteo. I should tell Elias to invite him over!”

 

21:13

**Matteo** : u dork

 

12:14

**David** : what is it that i said

 

12:14

**Matteo** : nothing

**Matteo** : don’t flatter urself

 

12:14

**David** : i think i said you forgot this

**David** : ur the dork

 

12:14

******Matteo** : u legit didn’t talk until april

 

12:15

**David** : shut up

**David** : ja look how great it went

 

12:15

**Matteo** : loser

 

12:15

**David** : ja really i’m about to invite myself to elias’ 

 

12:15

**Matteo** : miss u

 

12:15

**David** : ur the best

**David** : i miss u too

 

And without completely realizing Amira’s been there the whole time, he’s quickly reminded when his phone is being snatched out of his hands.

“Oh my god, Amira,” He pouts.

She smiles and reads their recent conversation.

“Wow, you two really are  _ that _ couple,” She says with a grin.

Matteo tries to be offended, but ends up giggling. 

“Stop,” He begs, reaching out to his phone.

She reluctantly hands over his phone and Matteo immediately checks for any more messages, but knows David’s giving him some space to chill with Amira.

He doesn’t want space, he wants David. It took work to get to where he is.

“So are you guys gonna chill later, then?” She asks.

Matteo thinks about it. It’s what he wants.

“Maybe, I dunno yet. How about you and Yousef?” He asks, changing the topic to make her feel the same way he does. 

She smiles, “He asked me on another date...this weekend.” 

Matteo smiles back. “Where to?”

She shakes her head as if she thinks it’s silly, “He’s not telling me.”

Matteo chuckles, “Cute.”

She looks at him and redirects their conversation, like the smartass she is.

“Are you 2 officially together?” Amira asks.

There’s a stupid lopsided smile forming on Matteo’s lips.

“I— Amira,” He groans.

She tilts her head, “What?”

“I don’t know, at least I think. I haven’t actually talked to him since Montag, so...I need to ask him.”

Amira shakes her head with a little smile.

“You’re a fucking sap, Matteo, I don’t care if you try to hide it.”

Matteo rolls his eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He grabs his notebook from beside him, “Let’s continue with notes.”

Amira giggles, “Definitely a sap.”

 

It’s 14:07 now and Matteo’s a block away from his flat, walking from Amira’s.

He’s glad she invited him over to study and still what he finds surprising, talking about boys. 

Mainly though, he’s appreciative of why Amira invited him over. 

She knows the last party he had wasn’t feeling the best before David showed up and even then, he was still anxious for a while. 

When he texted her talking about some party the boy squad wanted to go to, almost immediately she asked him if he had any time to study with her. 

And even though it’s early, the boys were already chilling. 

He really values Amira, but he’s also excited to get home and talk to —

“David?” He asks in disbelief, turning the corner to his flat.

He turns around with a big smile, one of those gummy grins.

“Hi, Matteo,” He says.

“Why— how are you here? I didn’t text you I was —”

“— Amira texted me,” He answers.

Amira’s a meddling bastard sometimes with good reasons. She knows Matteo wanted to talk to him about...being boyfriends. 

 

It still sounds weird.

Boyfriends.

 

Matteo pulls out his key card and they enter the building.

“Cool,” Matteo says and he doesn’t care that he sounds lovestruck. He’s allowed to do that with his...boyfriend? They really have to talk about that.

David tugs at his arm before Matteo can reach the stairs and he doesn’t need to be told twice that David wants him closer.

He reaches for the back of David’s head while going to kiss him.

“I missed you,” Matteo murmurs, again. Except this time he thinks it’s definitely better because it’s through a kiss. 

 

David’s truly wunderschön.

 

David pulls back so he can properly look at Matteo.

“I missed you too,” He says back, his hand falling from Matteo’s forearm to hand so they can lace their fingers together. 

“I haven’t seen you since Montag,” Matteo complains while following David up the stairs.

He can tell David smiles at that, but doesn’t reward him with it by turning around and giving that grin to him. 

“I was so busy this week, working management is crazy.” He says and it sounds like he’s also upset the last time they saw each other in person was their first kiss.

“And yet you still managed to call me and text all day long all week,” Matteo mumbles and David squeezes his hand.

“Because I’m a loser who misses you.”

“Do you wanna stay over?” Matteo asks, meaning sleeping over. 

David turns back when they reach the level Matteo’s flat is on.

“Ja, that’d be cool,” He hums while waiting for Matteo to open the door. 

They walk into the foyer and Matteo untangles their fingers. 

David looks to him questioningly and Matteo leans down, saying, “My shoes.”

When they enter the living area, Mia and Hans are passed out while a movie plays in the background. Matteo chuckles at the sight of his flatmates falling asleep together during their movie Freitag's.

“It’s 14...12,” David says while glimpsing down to his phone, “How are they sleeping?”

Matteo smiles while looking over to them. “Pulled an all nighter with a project...I don’t think they’ve slept in 2 days until now.” 

David giggles. 

Matteo points towards the direction of his room and David nods. 

“The guys are going to a party tonight?” David asks when Matteo closes the bedroom door behind him.

“Ja, they wanted me to come, but...I’m not the best at parties and I didn’t want to make them feel like obligated to leave if I got uncomfortable,” Matteo explains while slumping onto his bed. 

David goes over to his desk and sits on that chair, swinging it around to he can turn to Matteo.

“You’re not a burden to them, you know,” David says. 

Matteo hangs his legs over the bed, sitting up straight to look at David. 

“Ja...I just...I was kinda a wreck at the last party I had until you were there,” He quietly says while keeping his gaze on David.

“Well, I’m here now. You don’t have to be all alone anymore...even though you’re never really alone,” David reasons.

Matteo gives a soft smile, “I know.”

David clears his throat, saying, “But, I know...the lights and music— it’s not just being around so many people.”

“Ja.” 

“Maybe we can try going to another party...together?” David asks it and he’s nervous. 

Matteo smiles, “Okay...but I don’t want to today.” 

“What do you want to do today, then?” David teases, standing up.

“I don’t know,” He shrugs with a smile that’s more smug than usual with David.

“Hmm, no it looks like you have something in mind,” David insists, going to sit next to Matteo.

“I just wanna be here with you,” He mumbles out, not meeting David’s gaze because of how corny he sounds.

“You’re a fucking romantic,” David says.

And he goes to play push him Matteo and it ends up with them play fighting and pinning each other down to the bed over and over for twenty minutes, until they’re both breathlessly laying in each other’s arms, not wanting to move.

 

~

 

Matteo wakes up at 15:34 because David kept him up all night with conversations and little kisses that he thinks he can no longer live without. 

 

Again, apparently this is him being clingy. The concept is foreign to him. 

And weird. He's never wanted this and now that he has it, he can't stop.

 

But, David’s not next to him...or anywhere in his room when he wakes up and he’s worried David didn’t like last night and didn’t want to hurt his feelings so he just left when he fell asleep or —

 

_ Oh.  _ David’s in the kitchen. Matteo hears David in the kitchen talking to his flatmates, very similar to how boyfriends do. 

 

Wait, David’s talking to his flatmates without Matteo being able to stop them from embarrassing him.

“Hi,” Matteo quietly says while joining the three in the dining area.

David turns around and Matteo quirks a brow when he ducks his head to hide his smile. 

It’s a David thing to do, but he’s confused as to why David’s hiding his smile from the group.

“Good morning...well afternoon actually. It’s kinda late,” Mia says, not taking her attention away from the laptop her and Hans’ eyes are glued on.

Matteo concludes they must still be working on their project. 

He watches David kind of tense up and it’s uncomfortable and it’s making Matteo uncomfortable to know there’s something David’s not okay with, that he doesn’t know about.

Hans sips his coffee.

“We didn’t think you were going to wake up,” He adds.

Matteo chuckles a little bit, walking over to the table.

He can’t help, but think of everything he could have ever done to upset David. 

It really seemed like David was okay with being in a relationship. 

Maybe David’s really didn’t like last night and didn’t want to hurt his feelings, so he’s waiting for his flatmates to give them privacy so he can tell him.  

“I actually have work to do, I should probably get going,” David says while rising.

And it’s not really like all the other times he’s said that phrase and not actually moved. 

 

David wants to leave. 

 

Matteo walks David out to the foyer and after David puts his shoes on, he pauses. It’s nervous. David doesn’t get nervous like this without having a reason, he's learned.

“Alles klar?” Matteo asks softly.

David looks down, avoiding his gaze.

“Hey, alles klar?” Matteo repeats while reaching out to grab David’s hand.

David nods, not really grabbing on his hand, and Matteo’s heart rate is picking up.

There is no bullshitting the bullshitter. Something’s wrong that David isn’t telling him.

“David?”

“I uh, didn’t tell your flatmates anything,” He says, not meeting Matteo’s eyes still.

 

_ Oh.  _ Matteo’s heart is most definitely dropping. David did not tell Mia and Hans they are together so that’s why there was no teasing or side glances. He was not expecting that. He’s not sure why David wouldn’t say anything. 

“Oh,” Is all Matteo can think of saying.

“I’ll see you?” David asks hesitantly and it’s like he’s a completely different person.

Matteo nods because of course he wants to be with David.

David does another one of those head tilts and Matteo realizes he’s trying to say goodbye.

He doesn’t exactly know if David is in the mood, but he goes to hug him.

 

It's what made him feel better when his life went to shit in...he wants to say high school, but it was middle school.

 

“You were shuffling around last night,” Matteo mumbles against David’s neck. 

“I had to take off my binder and I didn’t want to wake you, but you sleep like shit so it didn’t help,” He says with a giggle that’s so light Matteo thinks it could lift him up and carry him away. 

His humor is back. His shoulders ease up against Matteo’s touch.

“You’re not very good at being sneaky,” Matteo says and David moves back to press a kiss onto his cheek.

David seems surprised by the gesture and Matteo’s surprised that David’s surprised. 

“Thanks,” He says. 

David opens the door and walks down the stairs, shoulders not as high as usual. 

Matteo wants to offer David some space. That seems like a hard compromise so he gives himself one day where he won’t be completely clingy.

Well, not quite because he can’t get David out of his head.

This thing called clingy...it’s irritating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise to add another chapter tonight bcos although the amount of angst is minimal i want you guys to see the next chapter bcos :))))))) like genuinely tho i tried to write angst and i was like ya know what no i'll just do some average AH I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP emotions going on because they're both really in love and really nervous about it.


	21. Official Official Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just— is this isn’t some weird level of friendship I didn’t know exists, right?”
> 
> Matteo’s lips purse with an almost invisible smile forming in amusement.
> 
> Because Matteo loves the things that make David, David.
> 
> Because Matteo loves things that make David, David.
> 
> Because Matteo loves David.
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re being weird. There’s something wrong. What is it?”

David’s texting Matteo more and he even lets into a night call so Matteo doesn’t worry as much.

That being said, he’s been anxious because although David is talking to him, there’s no flirting.

And that’s fine, they don’t have to be flirty. Well, he’d prefer if they were flirty, but...

It’s just ever since Matteo’s been around David he’s learned that it’s a part of his personality. And he doesn’t like that David’s taking away a part of himself.

It’s been less than 24 hours though, so Matteo isn’t allowed to panic yet.

It’s 11:03 on Dienstag when Matteo’s talking to Hans about everything to see if he’s done anything wrong.

Hans keeps telling him that everything’s alright and that he should check in with Jonas.

He wonders if Hans thinks he’s about to have an anxiety attack or if he knows Matteo’s been avoiding talking about David with the group, despite them watching their friendship become a relationship.

The buzzer goes off and Hans looks to him with a small smile when he walks back into the living area.

“It’s for you,” He hums before retreating back to his room.

 

 _Oh._ David’s here if Hans is giving him privacy. _David’s here to talk to Matteo._

 

He walks into the foyer and stops when he sees David.

David has this graceful smile forming on his face.

“Hi,” He says in almost a whisper.

“Hey,” Matteo says back.

“I— I’m sorry, I have like a stupid question,” David says with a chuckle.

“What is it?”

“I just— is this isn’t some weird level of friendship I didn’t know exists, right?”

Matteo’s lips purse with an almost invisible smile forming in amusement.

 

 _Oh._ David’s just like him. _David’s just like Matteo._ He got nervous because he’s been a hopeless piner who wonders if the boy who texts him at night and gives him kisses might still not like him back.

 

“ I was kind of hoping that with everything...that it meant that you want to be with me, like publicly. I— it kind of hurt my feelings that they didn’t know, but I don’t know if I’m allowed to get upset at that.”

 

 _Oh._ David’s nervously rambling because he likes Matteo a lot. Like a lot, a lot. Which he knows David said before, but it’s still feeling surreal to Matteo.

 

He can’t hold his smile in anymore. This is endearing.

“— Wow, you aren’t as cocky as you come off, aren’t you?” Matteo teases him and David giggles a bit.

“I mean the people you live with have no idea and didn’t say anything about us. Is it that you don’t want to be with me, publicly? I —”

“— Where is this all coming from?” He asks, grin plastered on his face.

“They didn’t know. Your flatmates. I —I figured you would have told them.”

“That we’re what, together?” Matteo muses, clearly taking advantage of seeing short circuiting David.

They’re surprisingly not as nosy as everyone else. Matteo has made sure to give them updates here and there, just not the dating part yet because of how quickly everything around him’s going.

And clearly, he’s updated Hans on everything, meaning it’s only a matter of time before Mia and Linn find out.

 

 _Oh._ This is adorable. _David feels nervous about David and Matteo_ too. He doesn’t feel as stupid now, knowing this idiocity is mutual.

 

“I mean, you didn’t tell them? I’m sure they asked why you were here overnight,” Matteo says and it’s true.

Mia and Hans don’t play dumb and when they set their minds to something.

“I mean, they were still working on the project and they were kind of distracted so I just told them it got late and I stayed over,” He says.

“Ja in my room and they didn’t say shit? Wow.”

David gives a nervous smile and it looks pure and wunderschön.

“Okay...so?” He asks.

Matteo adds, “I told them I really liked you right before you came over for Freitag dinner. And I was just talking to Hans about you. They know how I feel.”

David eases up and Matteo smiles at him.

Is this really what he’s like in front of David?

“Shut up,” David says, almost like it’s to himself.

Matteo moves his hands dramatically as he says, “I’m just...wow, David. Is this you desperately asking me to be your boyfriend?”

David grins and shakes his head like it’s not. It’s not very convincing.

 

 _Oh._ David’s self conscious about Matteo liking him after hours wasted— not that Matteo considers it like that at all— time talking and teasing and kissing and laughing and play fighting.

 

Matteo decides he’s going to relish in this moment for a while. He’s in complete disbelief.

He giggles, “Yes, David. I want to be with you. Publicly too. I thought the ‘I like you too’ gave that away.”

 

 _Oh._ And David’s really blushing now like the piece of shit Matteo is every time he talks to David because it feels all too similar from David reassuring him that he likes him.

 

“Thank god,” David says under his breath.

“You do realize I told you I like you, right? And then we kissed in front of my best friends. My best friends who wouldn’t shut up about it for actual days.”

David’s blushing more noticeably so than usual. Oh and if that’s David’s blush, he can only imagine his own.

It’s this rosy color that compliments his olive skin so beautifully.

“Okay, yeah.”

Matteo goes to tease him more, but David’s ducking his head from Matteo and in the cutest, most miserable way he begs, “Please, shut up.”

“Really though, Mia and Hans didn’t interrogate you?” He asks, going back to that. He is surprised they weren’t as meddling as predicted.

“They were busy,” David tries to re-explain, but it still doesn’t make sense.

“Sometimes people really don’t take hints,” Matteo sighs and David rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” He groans.

“I’m literally talking about you, you know.”

“I— shut up, you piece of shit.”

Now he really sounds like Matteo.

David kicks the floor a bit before going, “Matteo, I’ve become a hopeless piner don’t judge me…and the low level I stoop to.”

“So, being that you’re in our 2 group chats, do you think my friends have shut up about you? Legit, I get separate messages too, from them. About you, David.”

“They like me,” David smugly says and Matteo laughs.

“More than me, probably,” He jokes.

It takes what, 5 minutes for David to fully recover and he’s back to his normal self.

“Okay, come on then we’re going on a date. Like official official date.”

Matteo bites down on his lip. Official official date.

 

Official official date.

 

It seems more promising than their unofficial dates they’ve gone on, which Matteo’s very fond of.

“Though technically, I’d like to think this is our...well it depends what you consider.”

Matteo hums, while putting on shoes, “It would be date number 3, if you only count coffee.”

Ah, yes. They went out to get tea at a coffee shop...twice. Each time, Matteo falling further and further for David.

“4 if you include when I came over to yours that 1 night you called me.”

Ah, this is making Matteo blush more. David recalling everything because he cares that much. Or maybe it’s so he can fluster Matteo the way he just did to him. Either way, Matteo’s a fan.

“5 when I brought you food, but your friends were over so that doesn’t count. So officially 5 with the party you invited me to. So it’s up to you to choose what number,” He says while opening the door.

“Or it’s the 12 thousandth if you include facetime and calling,” Matteo grins again.

“Or the 12  thousandth if you include facetime and calling,” David repeats happily.

He turns to the door and Matteo looks at him.

“Where are we going?” He asks, following David down the stairs, one step behind him.

Matteo now realizes he should have told Hans he was heading out. Oops, he’ll understand.

“Well, wait a second, actually,” David says, pulling out of his phone.

Just now, Matteo realizes it’s buzzing a lot.

David has this self-satisfied smile on his face as he types out whatever text or message he’s writing.

When he turns off his phone and slides it into his jean pocket, the buzzing only seems to pick up for a minute.

“Why is your phone blowing up?”

David looks back to him.

“Laura wants to meet you, official officially.”

Matteo smiles. All that fuss was about him.

“Really?” He asks, surprised about the attention he’s getting.

Matteo can see David bite his lip a little, out of the corner of his eye, while he hums, “Hmmm.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” David repeats.

Then, he looks over to Matteo, who’s waiting for him to move, and pulls his head down to give him a quick kiss, now that they’re going on an official official date.

And really Matteo blames it on David— since he knows the luck Matteo has with gravity and balancing— when from a step above, Matteo nearly trips down the stairs as their lips meet.

David laughs a bit, hands protectively on Matteo’s shoulders, as if to hold him in place before kissing him again.

It ends up being another smiley kiss, but Matteo’s not complaining because at this point they smile into almost all their kisses.

Matteo tries not to ruin the moment, but he starts laughing too much and now their foreheads are touching and they’re just grinning at each other like idiots.

“I think you’re spending too much time with me,” Matteo says.

“Why’s that?” David asks back.

“You’re slowly becoming me,” Matteo notes.

“At least I didn’t almost fall down the stairs,” He says with a smirk before turning around and walking down the steps.

“Bitch,” Matteo mutters while rolling his eyes.

“Ah, you love me.”

 

 _Oh._ You love me. The way _you love me_ so casually slips from David’s lips.

 

It uh sounds...the phrase...it’s the words are almost making his hands shake. It’s kind of horrifying.

“Kidding...chill,” He says, glancing back, as if he knows exactly what Matteo’s thinking.

Well he was pretty damn close.

Matteo clears his throat because it’s dry after that.

“Where are you taking me?” Matteo asks when they reach the lobby area.

“To where we had out first date.”

Matteo smiles, “Ah, yes when all of my friends showed up and realized it was a date before I did.”

David holds the door open, saying, “Ladies first.”

Matteo chuckles and courtesies before continuing out with a “Danke.”

And he mischievously giggles, “That’s only a block from here. I figured you wouldn’t want to go far.”

“Shut up, you did it to be cute.”

“I don’t think so.”

They walk to the coffee shop, Matteo decides it’s a smart idea to occasionally kick and push David which turns into Matteo and David racing down the streets of Berlin to see who will arrive to their date first.

David wins, no doubt, and Matteo pouts about it.

Through his heavy breaths and laugher he complains, “You took advanced P.E. for 4 years, I had no shot at winning.”

David smiles while opening the door to the shop for him.

“You’re such a sore looser,” He teases.

“And you’re like an athlete. There’s a clear disadvantage,” Matteo argues.

They walk over to the counter where Leonie’s working.

Matteo smiles at her and she gives a knowing smile as she greets them.

And he feels so much better being here with David and not having to hate how nice and cool she seems because the thought of David and Leonie was just so…

He has no problems with Leonie.

He just thought she was dating David which made many of his opinions biased.

 

They both order peach tea and before David’s able to grab his wallet, Matteo already has his card out.

“You won, I’m paying,” He says while handing swiping the card.

David runs a hand through his hair in response and Matteo can’t decide if it’s to straighten out his hair or to cover his blush or both.

He feels David’s arm wrap around his left elbow as he enters his pin number.

“They’ll be ready in 2 minutes David and Matteo,” Leonie says before going to make their drinks.

“You’re not allowed to get scared and not tell me, anymore,” Matteo says when they sit down at a small table.

David looks up at him.

“You run away because you think it hurts less. Isolation hurts more.”

David’s tapping his fingers on the table to the beat of the alternative music playing in the background.

“Okay.”

Matteo reaches out to David’s hands and takes them with his own.

“I’m serious. I’m here.”

David smirks at him and he has a playful glint in his eyes.

“You’re clingy,” He states and Matteo know’s it’s true.

“Ja, and the only one who has to put up with it is you.”

David giggles.

After a couple conversations it somehow leads to pride month coming up.

“So, you’re homoromantic?” David inquires.

It reminds Matteo of when he learned David was panromantic which left him fearing the possibility of David not actually liking _like that._

Matteo nods, “Ja. Do I look like I like girls?”

David smiles, “You never know.”

Matteo snorts, “I couldn’t believe my friends didn’t know.”

“The quietest people hold the most secrets.”

Matteo chuckles, “You sound like a teenager with an emo Finsta.”

“My finsta during high school slaps.”

“Ew, you sound disgusting.”

David rolls his eyes and redirects the conversation.

“You came out to your friends last year?”

He nods while sipping some of the drink.

“So, no secret boyfriends? Always ‘straight Matteo?’”

Matteo smiles to himself, “It’s called sweet and silent Matteo.”

David nods, “Uh-huh, I see now.”

Because _sweet and silent Matteo_ was always a question mark who everyone would assume was straight.

“Ever have a girlfriend then?”

David seems to be very intrigued by this topic and Matteo’s not sure as to why yet.

And then David’s beams and Matteo understands what he’s thinking.

“So what I’m hearing is that I’m your first boyfriend, like official official boyfriend. And this is your first real relationship?” He asks, excited.

Matteo takes another sip. “Official official boyfriend, ja.”

David strums his fingers to the beat again, but this time his fingers are on Matteo’s.

“You’re mine too,” He quietly confesses with that rosy color coming back to his cheeks.

“Really?” Matteo’s genuinely surprised. David’s good looking and Matteo’s literal man of his dreams and no one else has found him that way?

“Well, with societal pressures and stuff I never really— I didn’t let myself ever...get too involved in feelings. I mean, being trans _and_ ace are 2 of the biggest things that people get rejected for in a relationship. Unfortunately.”

Now, that's fucked up.

 

David’s way out of Matteo’s league, he thinks. He doesn’t understand how people can’t appreciate all the little things that make David, David.

 

Because Matteo loves all the little things that make David, David.

 

Because Matteo loves all the things that make David, David.

 

Because Matteo loves the things that make David, David.

 

Because Matteo loves things that make David, David.

 

Because Matteo loves David.

 

Fuck.

 

“You’re being weird. There’s something wrong. What is it?”

 

Matteo’s never been in love.

 

“Nothing.”

  


David makes one of his signature pouty faces when he asks, “Are you mad at me?”

It takes everything inside Matteo not to laugh at that. Because, no he is not mad at David. He feels like he can never be mad at David.

“No.”

“Then what is it?” He pries.

 

Matteo’s never loved anyone before. Not like this.

Sure, he loves Jonas and Carlos and Abdi and the girl squad despite the small grudge he holds on Kiki for outing him to the school.

But it’s not like being in love. Because Matteo loves David both ways. Friendship and relationship.

 

Matteo shrugs and David tilts his head with another pouty face.

“You suck at hiding things,” He says to Matteo.

“Everyone else thinks I excel at that.”

David shakes his head, “Everyone else is blind, then.”

Matteo takes a sip of his drink, watching David caress his other arm.

“I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

Matteo’s in awe of how soft his voice has gone.

“With what?”

“Uh I don’t know…‘the isolation’ as you call it.”

Matteo chuckles, “No, I knew we would talk.”

“I’m sorry...you know I have a track record of running.”

“Old habits die hard,” Matteo mumbles sadly.

David’s head is tilting more as if it’s giving him more access to decipher him.

“Oh my god, you’re not seriously thinking about it still,” David says while his teeth tug at the corner of his lip.

Matteo asks, “About what?”

“The ‘you love me.’ Matteo, I didn’t mean to freak you out. It’s fine...you don’t…” His voice dies down.

 

Need to love him?

 

That sounds like an awfully hard task considering a) they are together and b) Matteo already loves him.

But this is their first official official date so he doesn’t really think it’s the right place to blurt this profession of love thing that he’s never considered in all of his life until now.

 

“I’m not freaking out,” He tries to sound casual.

David nods a bit, but Matteo’s convinced David doesn’t believe him.

“So, maybe in a week or 2, you’d be up for coming over to my flat on like a double date with Laura and Linn?”

Linn! Matteo needs to talk to her and ask about how it’s going.

Linn helped Matteo through a lot of tough times and vice versa when they were struggling with their mental health. And they’ve both been so excited and busy with...well apparently the Schreibners.

Matteo smiles.

“That’s the first time you’ve invited me to your flat.”

David teases, “Don’t read too much into it.”

“But I am.”

David flashes him a smile.

“I know...Laura wants to cook...with you.”

Matteo’s smile grows wider.

“She does?”

David nods, “She has no idea how to make Italian food and she’s been waiting for the perfect excuse to steal someone to learn…and being that you’re my boyfriend...”

“Being that I’m your boyfriend,” Matteo repeats, testing those words.

And ja, he likes it. A fucking lot.

 

David and Matteo, _boyfriends_.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Matteo,” David grins.

“I’m not,” Matteo fails to argue while sliding his arm to hold David’s hand.

“You are,” David says and Matteo blushes because it’s true, Matteo is getting excited over the word boyfriend.

Matteo shakes his head, no.

David bites down a laugh.

“It’s cute.”

Matteo imitates David by smiling and then scrunching his nose up.

They both look over to the counter when they hear Leonie squeal.

It’s Sara. Sara’s here.

David rolls his eyes and smiles in awe of them.

“I found out who you were last summer, through them you know.”

Matteo quirks his brows.   
  
“Really?”

David smiles, “Ja.”

“What...how?”

“So Sara and Leonie were still dancing around their feelings for each other, being that they’ve been best friends for literal years…”

Matteo chuckles. He did notice how close they were in school and at parties.

He did not realize it was more of the best friends to lovers situation.

“And since Sara is bi, she tried to find other guys that could like— I don’t know how she thought this would work —force her to move on.”

Matteo nods, “When she asked me out?”

David smiles, “Ja...all of a sudden she was talking about someone who was in her high school history class named Matteo.”

Matteo likes this story.

“What else?”

David rolls his eyes at him. “She pulled up your Instagram and Leonie almost died, but I think I did too when I read your name on my class list,” He says.

Matteo grins at him, “You’ve liked me for a while, huh?”

“And then when I saw you at work and tried to tried to get my shit together before you looked up to me because I was so surprised to finally see you in person.”

Matteo giggles, “Ja and I was a real dumbass who forgot their phone.”

“It was cute," David says while grabbing his phone.

Matteo frowns.

“Hey no phones on our official official date!” He says, trying to grab the phone from David’s hands.

David reveals what’s on his phone and Matteo stops complaining.

It’s a beautiful drawing of him. David fucking drew him. And all the little lines and shading, it looks like he put a lot of time into it.

Matteo just smiles like the lovestruck boy he feels like today.

“I’m posting it on Instagram,” He informs Matteo and he’s never been happier.

After Matteo gets the first like, he decides he’s going to scroll through David’s Instagram. He realizes everything, even the drawing is black and white.

“Wow are you emo or what?” He asks and David’s phone is hiding his smile.

“I just have appreciation for the scales of black and white.”

Matteo snorts, “What, do you also listen to twenty one pilots?”

David’s jaw drops and he places his phone down dramatically. “Are you saying you don’t like them?”

Matteo chuckles, “Why?”

“Because you should have lead me on with that information and seen how far it wouldn’t've got you. My god.”

“What’s your favorite song of theirs?”

David complains, “That’s a hard question.”

Matteo quirks a brow and reluctantly, he answers, “Doubt or hometown.”

Matteo shakes his head and David insists, “But I also like all of their songs.”

“I would have guessed Car Radio or Trees...or like Nico and the Ninners.”

This comment catches David off guard.

“You listen to them?!”

Matteo shakes his head though it’s partially true. Jonas has always been into alternative/pop/indie music and it’s all Matteo’s ever listened to, Jonas’ music.

“Jonas does.”

David nods, “Well then, look like Jonas is smarter than you.”

Matteo frowns and David laughs.

Matteo flips his phone out again and takes Instagram and Snapchat stories, both of which all of his friends obnoxiously respond to, as if all on cue, at the same time.

 

They sit there and talk for a couple hours and for a while Matteo gets lost in everything David.

His voice and his smile and his giggle and his hands and his face.

Because Matteo loves all the little things that make David, David including David himself.

 

David’s perfekt.

 

And Matteo actually decides he’s loved David since the beginning.

  
He just didn’t know how to put it into words until David said _ah, you love me,_ because he never heard his mom and dad use the phrase, the only other time hearing it being Jonas and Carlos talking about their girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well holy shit matteo knows what love is now doesn't he :) comment if ur excited to see more bcos there's holy heck only a couple more chapters until this adventure is over (well for us) UWUW I CAN'T EVEN WITH DAVENZI COMMENT IF U ENJOYED THIS FLUFF


	22. Pride Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks over to the TV, a low volume on of some cooking show.
> 
> He looks at the captions.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh I just love this recipe! Honestly it’s one of the more healthy meals on this…  
>  
> 
> “Amira?”
> 
> “Ja, Matteo?” She asks.
> 
> “I’m in love with David,” He says while biting his lip nervously, almost as if waiting for approval.
> 
> She adjusts her glasses while studying his face. Matteo knows she’s not entirely understanding the impact that phrase has on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have written 15 pages of fluff. Hope you enjoy Matteo and David being in love and exploring their relationship. It's really them just being stupid I didn't realize it was 6,000 words long.

Hans and Mia drag Matteo into watching another romance movie, but this time he doesn’t complain. He couldn’t complain. He’s with David and they know that he’s a sap so he can’t exactly hide it anymore.

Matteo rolls over onto the other side of the couch to grab his phone and check his messages. 

 

20:36

**David** : look it’s us

 

It's an image of 2 blue figures, one being  held by another that is pointing to distance with label "Idiot since birth." The other character with mildly annoyed face, holding the other, labeled "The more time they spend with Person A, the more brain cells they lose."

Matteo nearly snorts, but decides to respect Mia and Hans because they seem to be really interested in the movie. 

“My butterfly, is David texting?” Hans asks with a smile, turning to him instead of the movie. 

Matteo realizes he has a stupid smirk on his face and that he’s probably blushing. He also realizes how naive he was to think Hans wouldn't be more interested in his love life over a movie.

He nods and asks, “Do you guys feel like chilling with him, as my boyfriend?”

Mia smiles, “Awh, yes Matteo! I’m so glad you 2 are together now.”

 

20:42

**Matteo** : shut up

**Matteo** : come over

 

20:43

**David** : ok :)

**David** : i’ll probs get there at 21:00

 

Matteo excitedly awaits David’s arrival while the movie plays. 

He kind of forgets it’s playing though, he’s too busy exchanging memes with David on Instagram and he hopes he isn’t distracting him too much while walking.

“You must really be in love if you’re staring at a meme like that, Matteo,” Hans says and Mia giggles. 

 

_ You must really be in love.  _

He is really in love. 

He thinks he's really in love with David because of the size of his smile from a stupid meme. 

Almost too in love because he thinks David could really break his heart into a million different pieces, if he wanted to. 

But that’s the trust you're supposed to put into love...he thinks. 

He isn’t sure how being in love works.

 

Fifteen minutes later and David’s getting buzzed into Matteo’s flat. 

Matteo holds out his arms expectantly and David hugs him. 

“I missed you today,” David mutters, warm words hitting the back of Matteo’s neck.

Matteo smiles, “It’s hard to be away from me, isn’t it?”

David nods a bit and Matteo bites down a grin. 

When they pull away Matteo says, “My flatmates are finishing up a movie, but we didn’t eat dinner, so we can heat up some food and talk...like boyfriends do with roomates.”

David shakes his head with a smile.

“Since they know because I told them,” Matteo feels he needs to add and it earns a playful kick in the shin from David.

“Ja okay, okay.”

“You haven’t eaten yet, right?” Matteo asks and David nods. 

“How it’s like 21?” 

David shrugs and greets Hans and Mia who follow them into the kitchen.

“We’re so happy you make our little butterfly so happy,” Hans says while slumping down onto one of the kitchen chairs. 

Matteo can’t help himself from blushing when David smiles and looks over to him. He’s not even embarrassed, it’s true and they both know it. 

When Matteo and David start to search the fridge he can tell there’s a determined look on David’s face that makes Matteo slightly concerned what’s on his mind.

“How did the nickname Butterfly come about?” He asks and Matteo groans while he grabs a pasta container. 

Hans smiles, “Well, it was about 2 years ago when we were talking...well I was talking about grindr and asking for Matteo’s opinions—which he refused to give —”

“— Okay, okay,” Matteo interrupts while taking the container to the microwave and glaring at both of them. 

David makes a little pouty face that Matteo sighs at, knowing he’s way too weak and whipped— as he recalls Kiki calling it, one time —for him and Hans continues. 

“Matteo here asked me how I could tell if people were gay…” He drags out his words like he’s trying to make the story embarrassingly longer.

“Ja, you said you could tell, I called it bullshit, and you called me a butterfly because I was all in my caterpillar stages or whatever because you knew I was closeted. Ha ha.”

David tilts his head and giggles.

“Awe that’s cute, I don’t know why you hate that story so much!”

Mia adds, “Well it’s not like when I said Alex wasn’t your type before you were out. That was kinda brutal.”

Matteo sighs and looks over to David, defeated. 

“So David, Matteo tells us you work where he works?” Hans asks, ignoring Matteo’s death stare at moth of them.

David nods while going to grab the plates to pour the food into.

“Ja, I’ve been working there since the last summer, when I moved here...on and off during the school year.” He answers.

Mia says, “Oh well then, I’m sure you had an influence on Matteo working there.”

“Mmm,” He hums peacefully while he stealing a smug glance at Matteo who’s grab the plastic from the microwave.

They set up the food and walk it over to the table, David and Matteo both taking 2 plates.

“Mia, since it’s pride month, Matteo and I could get you a bi patch —if you’re still interested.”

Mia nods and Hans says, “Oh my god, can I get one?”

David smiles, “Ja, of course.”

Hans smiles and then dramatically points his fork towards David.

“Is your Laura the reason we haven’t been seeing Linn, lately?” He asks, feigning an accusing matter. 

Matteo’s surprised he isn’t acting like Linn’s been kidnapped because he’s actually been doing that a lot recently. 

“Ja, she’s been over a lot,” David says and Hans makes a suggestive look and Matteo thinks David finally gets why Hans is capable of embarrassing anyone.   
  


Eventually Hans and Mia retreat to their bedrooms— after Hans purposely talking Matteo’s ear off with embarrassing stories of him— and it’s only David and Matteo spread out on the couch. 

David’s laying next to him, an arm wrapped around Matteo’s shoulder while Matteo rests his head on David’s chest. He’s also kind of brushing and wrapping his leg around David’s ankle while watching a smile appear on David’s lips.

“I like your flatmates, they’re really welcoming,” David says while caressing Matteo’s shoulder.

“They’re nice, I guess,” Matteo responds and David giggles. 

“So Hans was talking about a party on the 29th...like a pride party,” He quietly says close to Matteo’s ear like his words are just for him. 

Matteo makes a sound in agreement. 

“Do you maybe want to go...with me? We can try going together— only if you feel comfortable with the idea,” He suggests while moving his head to snuggle closer to Matteo’s.

He smiles and he knows David can feel it. 

“Okay, we can try,” He answers with his eyes closed. 

“I don’t want to push you, Matteo,” He cautiously says. 

“Mmm, but you aren’t.”

“Okay, are we seriously not going to move to your room?” He asks with a chuckle.

Matteo groans in response and David kisses the top of his head.

“Okay, we can stay here. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Matteo mumbles before falling asleep.

 

“Awe, look at our lovebirds, Mia!” Is the excited phrase Matteo wakes up to. 

He cracks his eyes open enough to see Mia walk in and smile before he groans against David’s chest.

“No,” He drowsily argues for David not to sit up, but David seems to be more of a morning person than he is. 

David pressed a kiss against Matteo’s cheek and it’s enough energy that he’s sure people don’t actually “need” to drink coffee because he’s fully awake now. 

“Matteo Florenzi,” David teases, “Don’t be mean to your flatmates.”

Matteo goes to rest his head on David’s shoulder while he watches Hans and Mia try to make breakfast in the other room.

“This is going to taste like shit, but because I’m not mean to my flatmates I’m going to eat. You also will have to do this.”

David lets out a sigh and then giggles. 

“Okay, also there’s a revision period for sociology tonight...do you wanna go?”

Matteo groans, “Why I don’t have any questions and I hate going to school on Samstag’s.”

“Well, we don’t actually have to go, I really want to go because Leonie’s going to be on campus and she’s part of the LGBTQ+ club and we could get Mia and Hans their patches.”

Matteo smiles, “And you also want me to get one?”

David tilts his head a bit, “If you want, they do have a homoromantic ones which would be cool...but it’s whatever you want. I know it’s really your first year being out so it’s a lot.”

Matteo shrugs, “Ja, but I’m also dating you and if I’m around you all the time, it only makes sense to...I don’t know be all happy and prideful? I don’t know everything about the community, yet.”

David smiles at him, “We can figure it out.”

 

_ We. _

 

He says it like it’s not just Matteo’s problem. 

Like it’s not even a problem at all. 

Like it’s just a thing they should do.

Like it’s theirs to figure out. 

Like he isn’t alone and that David will be there. 

 

~

 

“Oh my god, look how colorful everything is!” David says as he looks around to all of the different LGBTQ+ flags hung along campus. 

Matteo smiles and goes to hold David’s hand.

Oh god. Has he been this absentminded about David that he hasn't noticed all of the flags?

“I never really pictured my life to be like this,” He says and David glances back.

“Why?”

“I didn’t think it would be colorful. Everything felt dull for so long that I...I don’t know what I’m saying because I suck at words— I just know, with you, it’s like this now,” Matteo decides on saying.

He feels David’s thumb caress his own. 

They stop walking and David has this peaceful smile resting on his face.

“I feel...speechless around you. The faces you make when you want to talk, but feel like you can’t— say more than words could. And when you do talk —everything has so much purpose.”

The words dance around Matteo’s head and he feels like he can’t accept it. He doesn’t know what love is. He just knows he has it for David.

“Ja, totally like when I curse with all the shit I say,” He jokes and notices how serious David is. Like there’s something he really wants to say, but is holding it back.

“I want you to know that everything I make you feel is exactly how you make me feel. I just...love how you make me feel. Like there’s someone out there who love— feels that I’m everything to them.”

Matteo watches David bite on his lip a bit and he finds himself doing the same thing.

“I don’t know if that’s selfish, but it’s a crazy feeling.”

Matteo just blinks. This is surreal. Everything about this feels surreal.

“I can picture us together for the rest of my life, and we've only been together how long? Is that stupid?”

David lets out a small chuckle as his cheeks grow rosy.

“I can too,” He says, squeezing Matteo’s hand.

“Ah, David!”

Matteo and David turn in the direction of the shout and it’s Leonie.

“Leonie, hi!” David says, sliding his hand from Matteo’s to hug her.

“Matteo,” Leonie says with a smirk, before continuing, “You dumbasses are finally together.” 

He smiles at her and she goes to hug him too, which surprises him.

“Ja, we are,” David restates while quickly grabbing Matteo’s forearm for a second.

“I was also told that you guys want patches and as a member of the LGBTQ+ club, I’m sure I have every single pride patch there is.”

She pulls a baggie out of her backpack and David smiles and looks over to Matteo.

That stupid gummy grin is still making Matteo melt.

“Okay, so we need a bisexual one, for Mia. Also, homosexual for Hans,” He says, thinking out loud while searching through the bag.

Leonie looks up to him, expectantly.

“Matteo?” David asks with a little head tilt that makes Matteo blush a bit.

Just because of how gentle his voice sounds when he says Matteo’s name like that.

“Do you have ones with asexual or just separate?”

Leonie smiles, “I forgot to tell you David, and now Matteo, but this year we added the asexual ones to existing patches so we do have a panromantic for you...and Matteo?”

Matteo almost laughs about Leonie not assuming he’s gay. He knows Leonie heard of his coming out because everyone did, because it turns out  _sweet and silent Matteo_ has a voice. 

“Homoromantic?” He asks, mainly because he doesn’t see any of the patches for it from where he’s standing.

Leonie digs her hand in and brings out one.

The asexual flag with a rainbow heart. It’s colorful. He smiles and takes it from her.

“Thank you.”

He sees the three patches in David’s hands.

Everything’s just so colorful and not dull.

“Leonie, you’re the best. I love you so much,” He says going for another hug.

She places the bag into her backpack.

“No problem! But I promised Sara this would only take a second, so I got to go.”

David rolls his eyes at her. 

“Whatever you swoon,” He says and Leonie smiles before walking off.

“That was a lot easier than I though, I assumed Leonie would have ditched us for Sara.”

Matteo laughs. “Shit, I should have seen that.”   


“Leonie and Sara?” He asks.

Matteo nods, while walking over to a bench and sitting down.

When he gets a  _ really, you’re that lazy  _ look from David he giggles.

“Yes, sit down.” David sits down.

“Ja, I...it’s not like they were hiding their relationship,” He notes.

David nods, “Ja, they are kinda blunt about it, which I love.”  
  


He loves them. Those 2 girls are some of his best friends.  _ And he loves them. _

David throws around the word love a lot. Maybe he gets love better than Matteo. Or maybe he’s just more honest about it.

He wonders if David has that love for him. Or if he will. If David will love him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” David asks as if he can read Matteo’s mind.

“Just...how stupid I was when I saw you and Leonie.”

David smiles, “Stupid?”

He shrugs, “I told you I’m not good with words.”

David rolls his eyes, “You choose to use words like stupid, a lot.”

Matteo doesn’t even think before he notes, “You say love a lot.”  _ Fuck. _

He swallows and looks over to David.  _ Fuck. _

David wraps his pinky around his own.

Matteo swears he sees David’s eyes dart to the ground for a split second, as if nervous, before he looks directly at him again.

“Because I have better word choice than you,” He teases and Matteo lets out a huffy chuckle.

Matteo looks at the flags and then David.

“Happy pride month,” He says before leaning over to kiss David’s cheek.

David smiles and manages to kiss Matteo’s nose before he pulls away and they look at the flags again. 

“Happy pride month.”

 

~

 

David’s holding Matteo’s hand while they walk to the park in front of Matteo’s flat. 

They are going to meet the boys and Amira who —for some reason Matteo can’t figure out —decided to hang out with all of them again.

While they cross the street, they both look at the utility pole. Someone put up a pride flag.

“Ya know, being that you’re gay and you aren’t very pride monthy, it’s disappointing.”

Matteo starts to laugh and David flashes him a smile.

“What do you want me to do to be ‘more pride monthy?’ I put the patch on my backpack.” He says, imitating David’s voice.

David lightly kicks at the back of Matteo’s leg.

He suggests, “I don’t know, insta post or something?”

Matteo repeats David’s words, “You want me to post on instagram with you.”

David nods promptly. “Yes.”

They look to a couple benches where their friends are scattered around on.

Because David’s friends with them now so Matteo can call them David’s friends too.

Shaking his head Matteo chuckles, “Is this about pride month or an elaborate attempt to get me to post you on my Instagram.”

“Not elaborate if you can figure it out,” David insults and Matteo takes it as a win.

“Elaborate it is,” He answers himself.

This causes David to push Matteo’s hand that he’s holding, thus leading to them play fighting again. 

Matteo pushes David lightly and then David gets competitive and literally shoves Matteo to which he pretends he’s actually hurt to get David’s attention and intertwine their fingers, again.

“Wow, we are  _ that _ gay couple,” David says through a giggle.

Matteo agrees. It happened quick and he’s not ashamed.

“What were you expecting?” Matteo asks.

David laughs again. “I...that is a good question.”

“Ja...ja we get it, you’re in love,” Abdi yells to them and Matteo realizes he’s in public again. 

 

_ You’re in love. _

 

He can’t identify the feeling indifferently.

It’s foreign. 

 

He was in this little bubble that he thinks he transports to when he’s alone with David...or as he’s learned, with David at all.

Matteo just smiles and sits at one of the benches across from his friends.

“You guys are legit an hour late, what happened?”

Matteo scratches the back of his neck. He honestly has no idea, David came over and time kind of stopped for him. Apparently, nor for the rest of the world.

David giggles, “Sorry, I distracted Matteo.”

Matteo looks over in surprise and bites on his lip. It’s true. He’s always finding himself transfixed on everything David. 

Jonas smiles at them. 

“Does this mean you guys are going to be late forever now?” Amira asks and Matteo rolls his eyes.

Amira’s never late. She doesn’t bullshit time like Matteo does. He respects her for how organized she is, but he likes bullshitting time a little too much to aspire that trait of hers.

“Sorry,” Matteo says and his smile shows everyone how sorry he isn’t.

“Seriously, we had to submit something for sociology though,” David says and Matteo shakes his head at him.

Yes, they had to submit something for sociology...that took them all of five minutes before they were cuddling on Matteo’s recliner while talking and playing with each other’s hair. 

“Ja, ja, I’m sure you guys weren’t just making out,” Jonas jokes and they all laugh.

 

~

 

“David,” Matteo complains, pushing David away from him.

David frowns and doesn’t move. They’re on the couch in the living area and David is slowly starting to wrap himself around Matteo.

“What?” David asks as if he has done nothing wrong.

This is not true of course and Matteo knows it.

After having done nothing because they decided to talk and lay on his couch all day, Matteo suggested they at least start to move around, since the boys are coming over soon to play video games and some work...possibly.

And because David is aware that if he cuddles Matteo, he will not move, so he’s trying to cuddle Matteo.

“One of us can’t be lazy and there’s no way it’s me,” Matteo says while repositioning himself on the couch so he can wrap his arms around David.

David hums, “Mmm, I know.”

Matteo shakes his head, “David, that means now.”

David doesn’t respond. He’s busy burying his head into Matteo’s shoulder.

“If we fall asleep and don’t let those assholes in they’ll be mad.”

David looks up to him and smiles. 

“You love those assholes.”

And then, the buzzer goes off and Matteo groans.

“Whatever.”

And when Hans calls from his room, saying he’ll get it, Matteo smiles.

“Oh my god, I do need to stop being lazy. Look at you, you’re a mess.”

Matteo quirks a brow and as lamely as possibly, says, “Ja, I know you are, but what am I.”

David hides his smile by crinkling his nose and shaking his head. 

“Why am I dating you?” He asks out loud.

Matteo grins at him while starting to slowly sit up, forcing David up with him.

“Because I’m admirable,” He mumbles.

David denies it, saying, “No.”

But despite his fake —Matteo will later insist —opinions he raises his head closer to David.

“Okay, maybe a little,” David admits in a murmur before he kisses him.

And Matteo glares at his friends when he hears their cheers and obnoxious sounds because they interrupted his kiss with David and it’s unnecessary considering they’ve been together with them multiple times now.

“Luigi’s grumpy, what a surprise?” Jonas laughs and Matteo laughs too.

“Awh has Luigi not eaten yet today?” Carlos asks.

And Abdi. Oh Abdi shoots out a, “Besides David’s face.”

Matteo facepalms and pulls him closer, his arm wrapped around David’s shoulders, and says, “Oh my god, I hate them.”

David smiles and presses a kiss on Matteo’s shoulder. 

 

~

 

Matteo’s scrolling through his camera roll while David sleeps in for once.

He lays on his back, holding his phone up to his face, as he evaluates picture after picture.

He wants to find the perfect photo to post on his Instagram, as requested by David earlier for pride month.

And although he knows David was joking about it being for pride month, he’s never been as involved as he’s wanted to be with pride month. 

So he’s downloaded an app where he can put a little edit for a ‘pride monthy’ photo, as David’s requested. He’s not exactly going for the  _ I can edit, look at this  _ kinda look, he’s going for more of a  _ it’s pride month and I am able to do something  _ kind of look.

Except he cannot find a photo that he wants to edit. Sure, he could edit any photo of them, but he wants one that means more to them.

He’s brought out of his contemplation when he hears a quiet, low, “So you stalk me while I sleep?”

He looks over while David’s stretching and sees David looking at his phone. It is just a picture of David, he’s been caught red-handed. 

He grins while rolling his eyes, saying, “Oh David, I just miss you too much when you go to sleep that I need to look up pictures of you.”

“No classes for you today, right?” David asks while rolling over to face Matteo.

He nods, “Ja, you too.”

David smirks, “Ja, but we need to catch up on sociology today, we both don’t know shit.”

Matteo complains, “I was distracted.”

David quirks a brow and tilts his head.

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty?” He asks while sitting up.

“Nein, never,” Matteo says while going to kiss the soft skin behind David’s ear.

He can almost feel David’s smile when he playfully pushes him back. 

“Well then, I’ll try and make you feel guilty. I don’t do shit in class when I’m with you,” He says while moving to go out of bed, but Matteo grabs at his side.

David turns back, grinning, “Because of my clingy boyfriend.”

Matteo’s drops his head and he finds the perfect opportunity to lift David’s shirt a little bit and press a couple kisses on David’s lower back.

“Fuck off, we need to study,” David giggles while standing up, but Matteo’s sure to notice the red appearing on his cheeks.

Matteo goes to grab him again, but David’s one step ahead and already at his desk.

And when he’s sitting down, it’s the first time Matteo notices David threw on his loose palm tree shirt after he fell asleep.  _ Oh  _ god, does he look wunderschön in it.

“Do you even have notes for last class?” He asks and Matteo groans while standing up.

“Aren’t you the one who’s been awake the whole time?” He asks another question and Matteo stands up quick enough to kick his leg before David can even see it coming and dodge it.

Matteo then slumps down in his chair with his phone and opens one of his notebooks.

“Boom, be ware of how beautiful they are.”

David looks down and snorts. 

“Wow, these are really something,” He says.

Matteo chuckles, knowing that David’s notes are probably written in a way that looks like an edgy font. 

“I know, I strive to scribble down every last detail,” He says.

“Okay, I’ll go over 2 weeks ago and you cover last week,” David plans out.

Matteo pulls out his phone and goes to his Instagram.

“This isn’t story material, Matteo. Are you seriously going online to post that you’re studying when you’re not?” He asks and Matteo shushes him.

David still cooperates in creating a boomerang for Instagram and even lets Matteo steal a picture of them while he starts re-reading the notes. 

David rolls his eyes when Matteo smiles at their picture, deciding that  _ it’s pride month and I am able to do something  _ kind of look he was looking for. 

The picture is natural enough that he thinks it depicts their relationship well. Teasing and loving. Lots of both.

David's looking down at the notes and he looks like he wants to kill his teacher for actually giving him shit to learn, while he leans on one of his arms. There's a stack of books behind Matteo and he's surprise he has that many, but he's mainly 

 

Later, once David leaves for work he decides to add a simplistic little rainbow filter, going across the right corner, to the photo. He looks at the photo one more time post it, tagging David. He knows he could have gone crazy with the editing, but wanted to keep it authentic.

Once he posts, he waits for David to see.

**@da_vid.gif** liked you photo

**@dav_vid.gif** liked your comment “Pride month, fuck studying”

**@dav_vid.gif** commented on your photo “Famous last words b4 we fucking fail”

**@dav_vid.gif** commented on your photo “🏳️🌈❤️”

 

Matteo smiles to himself. 

 

18:14

**David** : :)

**David** : can you see my smile

 

18:14

**Matteo** : ur the clingy one

 

18:14

**David** : yes i admit i am

**David** : the photo looks really cool

**David** : i’m proud of you

 

18:15

**Matteo** : wow ur really falling for me aren’t u

 

18:15

**David** : ja 

**David** : i love it

 

David loves it. Matteo loves that David loves the little things he does. 

 

18:15

**Matteo** : ja ja i get it

 

18:15

**David** : no i’m serious

**David** : it was a big step even tho u might think it’s nothing

**David** : it was really cute for pride month

 

18:15

**Matteo** : thanks

 

18:16

**David** : can you talk

 

18:16

**Matteo** : ja

**Matteo** : but i’m eating dinner w/ amira soon

 

18:16

**David** : call me on ur way out

**David** : i’ll be on my break in 15

**David** : feel thankful i snuck my phone for u

 

Matteo lets out a sigh of relief. This is the reaction he wanted. He knows David would react like this, but it makes him excited.

The excited kind of scared that Amira was talking about. The thrill of it all.

He throws on a nicer shirt and runs a brush through his hair, though he quickly throws his hands through it too.

12 minutes later, As soon as he said his farewells to Mia, Hans, and Linn —because he’s accepting their family dynamic —he grabs his phone and opens it to David’s contact.

He squints at his phone when he sees a couple notification from Jonas pop up.

 

18:28

**Jonas** : hey bro just wanted to say sorry for assuming u were sleeping w/ david

**Jonas** : ik it was a while ago but...

**Jonas** : i knew he was ace, but b4 i knew u were, i thought maybe he’d do it w/ you for like...u

**Jonas** : anyways this is awk so i’m just gonna apologize now and leave

 

Matteo laughs a little. Jonas is sweet and always makes sure to talk out things with him. This reminds him he has to hang out with Jonas. Maybe tomorrow, after classes, Matteo starts to plan.

He’s also decently surprised with Jonas’ knowledge about asexuals. He’s thankful he doesn’t have to explain the whole asexuals aren’t actually incapable of sex thing. He wonders if Jonas has done research since when he shared that with him.  
  


18:29

**Matteo** : lol jonas u don’t need to worry

**Matteo** : it’s chill

**Matteo** : u up to hang tom? we could grab lunch

  
  


18:30

**Jonas** : sure text me where later

 

He begins walking down the staircase and clicks back to David’s name, to hit the call button.

“Hi.” David’s voice. He missed it already.

“Hey,” Matteo says back, “What are you doing?”

“Uh...I bought a granola bar and headed to the break room, no one else is here so...nothing really.”

Matteo smiles a bit, “Mmm, just waiting for me to call?”

David’s giggle through the phone sounds precious.

“Ja...are you sure it’s a good idea to just show up at Amira’s house and not ask her? You know she plans everything —”

“ —Ja, ja, I know. But she deserves this.”

“Why is that?” David asks.

Matteo giggles, “Duh, don’t you remember when you brought me food and my friends were trying to starve me...when they infiltrated my house?”

David recalls, “Ah, our supposed to be dinner date at your’s. Tragic.”

Matteo bites on his lower lip and pushes the lobby door open. 

“How’s intern management? Do you hate it?”

“The hours of training I went through to get paid more money, ugh...it’s whatever. I can’t wait to get a real job, ya know?”

Matteo snickers, “Sounds like you’re complaining more than me.”

David’s quick to respond with, “Because you didn’t have work this entire weekend, lucky bitch...you’ll be crying after your shift tomorrow.”

Matteo chuckles, “Honestly...probably.”

He repositions the phone over to his left hand as David starts to talk about a couple interactions he had with customers.

 

Finally when he reaches Amira’s house, David’s break is just about over, and the 2 don’t want to hang up.

“You’re going to get fired,” Matteo taunts.

“Oh, who’s going to do it? Me? Wait...can I fire myself?”

Matteo starts laughing and David does on the other end, too.

“I don’t know, David, can you? You didn’t cover that in your ‘hours of training?’” He asks while mocking him from earlier.

He rings on the doorbell.

“Fuck you, I’m gonna go back...or fire myself, not sure which yet.”

“Okay,” Matteo says and for a second the line is silent.

He thinks about this being the  _ I love you  _ cue for most couples. 

 

_ Oh. _ He doesn't like this. It’s really nerve-wrecking waiting for some kind of goodbye. Matteo isn’t going to say it like this. He can’t be sure he knows what he’s doing until he talks to —

 

“ —Matteo?” Amira asks with a smile as she opens her door.

“Okay, ah, gotta go, bye David,” He says before David says goodbye again and they hang up.

Sliding the phone into his pocket, he says, “If you randomly show up at my house, I’m randomly showing up at your’s.”

At first she looks at him as if she has no idea what he’s referring to, but his pointed brow makes her give in. Of course Amira remembers showing up to his house when David brought him food because who is going to let him live that down?

She giggles, “Alright then, come in.”

They walk into the living room and sit down, Amira immediately noticing he has no textbooks or backpack with him.

“Alright, what is it?” She asks, narrowing her eyes.

“What?” He asks with a teasing smile.

“What’s the ulterior motive if you didn’t even bother bringing school work?”

Matteo smiles, “I got off my shift and David just got on his.”

She sighs, “Wow, not even first choice then.”

“You’re a close second.”

She quirks a brow in disbelief. 

“Wow, over Jonas?”

Matteo shakes his head, “He’s not a number, he’s just Jonas.”

She licks her lips, “Well, I still feel honored to be high in the ranking.”

“So the mystery date…” He asks.

There’s this blush that immediately covers her cheeks.

“Ja, it was a picnic.”

“Wow what a romantic,” He says, mocking her words from earlier.

She shakes her head, “That doesn’t mean you aren’t one, you still are.”

He looks over to the TV, a low volume on of some cooking show.

He looks at the captions.

 

**Oh I just love this recipe! Honestly it’s one of the more healthy meals on this…**

 

“Amira?”

“Ja, Matteo?” She asks.

“I’m in love with David,” He says while biting his lip nervously, almost as if waiting for approval.

She adjusts her glasses and shrugs a bit while studying his face. She’s reading him and Matteo knows she’s not entirely understanding the impact that phrase has on him.

She then offers him a soft smile, “I would’ve figured. Why else would you be crushing for so long and now dating?”

“No like...Amira, I think I love him.”

Her eyes widen, “Oh my god, what? Are you serious?”

Matteo nods.

“Oh my god, Matteo you love David!”

He shushes her with a small smile on his face.

“Oh my god, Matteo...don’t you see how amazing this is? You fell in love, for the first time. Why do you seem so...not as excited as me?”

He shrugs, but the blush on his face is obvious.

“Have you not told him?” She asks.

Matteo sucks on his lower lip while mutters, “No. I haven’t yet.”

She quirks a brow, “Why not?”

“What if I’m just confused? My parents never...I’ve never...the only people I’ve ever said I love you too is the guys and you —and that’s different.”

She chuckles a bit. 

“David taught you what love is. I mean, look how close you guys got over the last couple months before even establishing a relationship. I watched you fall in love, you’re not confused.”

He sighs, “Then what am I?”

“Scared.”

He looks up to her, asking, “What?”

“Every moment until you started dating...that’s how long you held yourself back because you thought he wouldn’t feel the same —I’m not trying to say anything offensive, I’m just saying the environment you grew up in might’ve made you like that.”

Matteo rolls his eyes and chuckles, “My sad abandonment issues, ja.”

“It’s good...to be scared sometimes. Because aren’t you also excited? Isn’t this more of a good scare?”

Matteo thinks he’s chewing into his lip because of how hard he’s been biting it.

And like the menacing asshole he is, he flips the conversation around.

“So, you love Yousef?”

Her eyes widen and she grabs a throw pillow to throw at him.

“Shut up! He’s in the other room with Elias!” 

Matteo smiles at her because it’s one of those hushed screams she gives him when she’s being bashful.

“Was that a yes I heard?” He asks.

She shrugs while her cheeks heat up.

Matteo laughs, “Amira, you aren’t unsure of a single thing —even when it comes to me —you are an awful liar and I hope you know that.”

“Thanks, Matteo. Sincerely, I appreciate the criticism.”

Matteo smiles. 

He loves David. 

 

~

 

It’s after Matteo’s class and work so he’s walking to meat Jonas at some fast food place Jonas picked out.

“Hey,” He greets Jonas as he walks in the door.

Jonas stands up and walks towards Matteo, to give him a hug.

“Long time no see, brudi,” Jonas says as they release their embrace.

“Ja, I know,” Matteo says.

He knows Jonas is referring to the 2 hanging out without the group, like they’ve done for years. 

“I’m almost getting jealous,” He says and Matteo smiles.

“Of David?” 

He nods, “Duh, he gets your attention all the time, I gave a part of you up for him.”

Matteo’s smile grows wider, “Wow...the man. How nice.”

They go to order food while exchanging small talk about Hanna, work, and the boys.

Once they get their food, they go to sit at a bench outside.

“So, what’s new with you and David?” He asks.

Matteo sighs.

 

He’s not used to everyone nonchalantly bringing up David.

He figures he’s going to get used to it being that they’re together.

He wonders if one day everyone’s going to nonchalantly bring up Matteo loving David, then he realizes Abdi’s already done that.

 

“You and David are good, right?” He asks.

Matteo nods, “Ja...it’s not that.”

Jonas takes a bite of his food, questioning, “What is it, then?”

Matteo looks over at Jonas chewing.

“I uh…” He clears his throat, “Love him.”

Jonas raises a brow.

“Ja?” He asks, mouth still full.

“Like, we’re so close now, but even before that when we just became friends I felt that for him. I just talked to Amira and she told me to stop being a bitch about it— well not like that because she’s Amira.”

“I’m happy that you love him.”

Matteo lets out a nervous breath before taking a bite of his food.

“Seriously, I am. I know what you’re talking about though, you...never grew up with that kind of stuff, you know. Because you didn’t get affectionate parents I never thought you’d be...well fuck David has you, doesn’t he?”

They both chuckle. 

“Fuck digga, he does,” He says.

Jonas nudges him before taking another bite.

“This is good, we’re good,” He says and Matteo nods.

They go to fist bump and talk for more a couple more hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST when someone may have wondered is @davidsenzi not going to update anymore like a loser, i am here to tell you the party will actually be occurring on the 29th. Comment if your excited because Matteo is coming to terms with being in love :)))))


	23. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a double date with Laura and Linn tonight at David’s and although he’s walked David home multiple times, this is the first time he’s actually going into his flat. And most likely sleeping over.
> 
> He’s noticed how private David is towards it and he feels like he won a prize because David’s welcoming him right into his flat tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> He’s ready to share another part of himself tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's double date time :))

“Fuck,” Matteo mutters while going through his closet.

He rarely dresses up for things, but today he wants to look his best.

He has a double date with Laura and Linn tonight at David’s and although he’s walked David home multiple times, this is the first time he’s actually going into his flat. And most likely sleeping over.

He’s noticed how private David is towards it and he feels like he won a prize because David’s welcoming him right into his flat tonight.

 

He’s ready to share another part of himself tonight. 

He trusts him that much. 

He throws on a Polo floral-print shirt and a pair on jeans that he actually makes an effort to use a belt with.

He pulls out his phone and decides to text David.

 

17:22

**Matteo** : fuckkkk

**Matteo** : i’m nervous

 

He walks to his bathroom as he watches the text bubble dots appear and waits for his response.

 

17:22

**David** : don’t be

**David** : laura still remembers you from the party

**David** : like i said she would

**David** : and she already loves you so

 

17:23

**Matteo** : fuck okay

 

17:23

**David** : i’m seriousss

**David** : u have no reason to be scared

**David** : only one getting embarrassed at my house is me

 

Matteo chuckles and types out,

 

17:24

**Matteo** : okay okay

**Matteo** : i’ll see you at 18:00

 

17:24

**David** : see you :)

 

Once he shuts off his phone and flips it onto the counter, there’s a knock at his bathroom door.

He opens it and laughs when Hans, Linn, and Mia walk in. 

“Oh great...visitors,” Matteo deadpans while walking back to his bathroom.

Mia and Linn sit down on his bed and start exchanging conversation while Hans follows him.

“This what you decided on?”

“Does my guru approve?” Matteo asks while grabbing a tooth brush.

Hans smirks, “Your gay guru approves very much...look at you, all grown my butterfly.”

He raises a brow and dabs some toothpaste on the brush before watering it, and putting in his mouth.

Hans leans himself on the ledge of the counter. 

“I’m just glad you’re working this hard...with school and work. I mean, even with David. This is really good that he’s pushing you into doing things like this.”

Matteo unclearly mumbles an, “Uh-huh,” while brushing.

Hans raises his hand, “Seriously, since high school, you’ve really grown into the person you are now.”

Matteo rolls his eyes and nods.

“Anyways, you have to tell me and Mia how everything goes when you get home...today or tomorrow, whichever.”

Matteo spits out his toothpaste and says, “Wow, is this the pep talk so I don’t die of nervousness?”

Hans chuckles, “Yes, I hope you know everything I’m saying is true though, I’m not just speaking for the occasion…”

He nods, “Thanks.” 

Hans leans himself off the ledge and stands up properly, continuing to brag to Mia and Laura about him while he flosses.

“No offense, but I like you better now, since you’re not a stoner anymore.”

Matteo flicks him off and sits on his bed with everyone.

“Ah, are you guys nervous?” Mia asks.

Laura and Matteo both look to each other and nod a bit.

Mia smiles and Hans claps his hands together.

“Our babies have grown up— oh my god! Mia!”

She looks at him, “What?”

“If you guys get married…” 

Matteo groans and Linn starts laughing.

“...Okay, okay I don’t mean tomorrow, but you guys would become siblings! Can you imagine that? The Schreibners.”

“Who said I was changing my last name?” Matteo asks and Hans shakes his head with a smirk.

“Okay fine, you’d still be siblings.”

Linn places a hang on Matteo’s knee and dramatically says, “I’d be honored to be siblings with you, Matteo.”

He shakes her hand and thanks her and everyone is laughing and Matteo gets more excited for their double date. 

 

After a deliberate goodbye from Mia and Hans, lasting nearly 15 minutes, the two are off on there way to David’s— though he guess Linn knows it as Laura’s— for dinner.

“Holy fuck,” Matteo mumbles when they make they cross the street and approach the building.

Linn giggles, “You’ve only said that 1 million times within the past 10 minutes.”

“By the way, you look nice,” He says while taking a moment to look at her.

Linn’s wearing a black shirt tucked under black skinny jeans, a necklace falling low on her torso and she looks beautiful.

“Thanks, you clean up well, ya know,” She says and he tilts his head a bit, without realizing he’s imitating David.

“Oh my god, wait! Does David do that too?”

Matteo smiles, “The head tilt?”

She eagerly nods, “The head tilt! Laura does it too. Awh, that’s cute, it’s a family thing.”

They enter the building and Linn takes a big breath before pushing the doors open.

“I didn’t think I’d be nervous for his,” She says while they go over to the stairs.

“This is exactly what I expected,” Matteo says and she rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, you goof.”

They run out of words to say while walking up the stairs.

He thinks about the food he’s going to eat. He forgets exactly what David calls it, but he knows it’s a middle eastern dish that David is also sharing with him tonight with his culture.

“Hope this doesn’t go to shit,” He jokes while they turn to reach the Schreibners’ door.

“It’s gonna go good,” She reassures him while knocking.

And 15 seconds later David and Laura are at the door and everyone’s exchanging hugs.

While Laura and Linn walk into the kitchen, David pulls Matteo into another hug.

“Fuck, I missed you...do you know how annoying it is to miss someone you’re always with? Exhausting shit,” He says to the back of Matteo’s neck.

Matteo grins, “I missed you too. I...I’m literally so nervous.”

He pulls back, holding Matteo by the shoulders.

"Don't be," He says before letting go of him. 

“So, we made döner kebabs and maybe tomorrow for lunch...if you’re still around, we can attempt to make something Italian.”

Matteo nods and his eyes skim down David. He has on his own— Matteo recognizes— white shirt with cuffed jeans. 

He looks fucking cool as always.

“You look good, David,” Matteo says while apparently blushing and David pushes him a bit before leading him to the kitchen.

“Danke...I didn’t realize you own colorful clothes.”

“Fuck off,” Matteo mumbles.

David pulls at the bottom seam of his shirt.   


“I like you in colorful clothes,” David says while turning to him and going to intertwine their fingers.

He walks Matteo over to the table and stretches out their held hands in a way to offer him that seat. 

He smiles and sits down next to Linn while David runs over and helps Linn with the food.

“When we’re done I made baklava, which is layered filo with nuts and honey. It tastes pretty good...so,” Laura says with a smile as she brings the kebabs over with some plain wraps.

“If anyone wants to actually make their own because they don’t like everything in it, you can grab a wrap and fill it, everything’s heating on the stove,” David says while handing out napkins.

The siblings slide next to each other on the seat and Matteo smiles.

He can tell David is close with Laura and that they’re very similar.

They bring up embarrassing childhood stories about David and then Laura followed by Linn trying to embarrass Matteo with flat stories which heavily influences Matteo’s decision to bring up old flatmate stories including her.

He has to admit Laura is very charming and he can immediately notice why Linn likes her so much. 

She’s honest and fun and Linn likes both of those qualities. He watches them play with each others fingers, brushing against each other every once and a while. Linn would dart her eyes up to Laura and they’d both crack a smile.

If Matteo gets annoyed— fake annoyed that is— then he’d kick David under the table.

At some point, he’s watching David place an arm around the back of Matteo’s chair and it’s feels... 

 

_ Oh. _  Oh shit, Matteo knows what it feels like. Possessive. Like David’s bragging about him. He likes it.  _ Matteo likes David being possessive. _

 

And almost like every time Matteo and David chill with other people, Matteo cannot stop himself from being infatuated by David all night. 

More specifically, he cannot stop himself from listening, talking, or touching David all night because he's his boyfriend and he loves him and they do that shit now. 

His heart skips a beat every time he’s being remembered that he loves him. 

 

_ David, David, David.  _

 

The name is running through his head and conversations non stop.

It’s a stupid teasing or intelligent conversation and

 

_ Oh. _ It’s that he loves David. Matteo didn’t think it could happen that quickly, but with every tease and conversation there’s this feeling that’s been brewing inside of him...that he loves David more and more. 

 

And Matteo decides he likes loving David now— not that he originally disliked the idea— and it doesn’t make him nervous. He’s been on a high accepting that what he feels for David is simply love. 

 

_ David, David, David.  _

 

Speaking of, there’s a new conversation being lead by no than David. 

“Matteo, you haven’t said anything in like 30 minutes,” David says while they finish the baklava.

Matteo blinks a couple times, out of his heart eyes, and realizes he may have been admiringly staring at David for that long.

Matteo smiles while blushing a bit, “Sorry.”

“This tastes really good, you guys,” Linn adds and both siblings go to tilt their heads.

Matteo and Linn watch in amusement.

“No, I don’t deserve any credit, all I did was basically watch Laura makes this.”

She playfully shoves him, arguing, “You did help me with buying the ingredients and making it, David!”

He chuckles, “Okay bare minimum work and I guess I do deserve praise for it.”

Laura rolls her eyes at him and she points towards the living area.

“We up for Netflix?”

Matteo and Linn nod.

“Oh, since Stranger Things 3 is coming out, I suggest we rewatch some episodes.”

Matteo smiles, “From both seasons?”

He turns back when he feels David hovering behind him.

He presses a quick kiss to the skin behind Matteo’s ear and whispers, “I told you Laura loves you.”

Matteo shakes his head a bit while David wraps himself around Matteo from behind.

“Of course, it’s not like you can skip a season,” David says before Matteo’s fully recovered from that little kiss and whisper. 

They spread themselves out on the couch, though Laura and Linn and David and Matteo are not spread out from each other in the slightest.

Linn’s basically in Laura’s lap and Matteo’s decided to lay on David, despite his protests because he knows David secretly likes it even if he won’t admit it.

 

At nearly 04:00, Linn and Laura are almost falling asleep as they head to Laura’s room.

David lets out a pleased sigh.

“That went really well,” He says before suggesting they go clean up the rest of the food still out.

Matteo follows him to the kitchen and helps him put the food into containers. 

Matteo wants to blurt it out, but it’s 04:00 and they’re both a little too tired.

 

_ Oh. _ This urge definitely isn’t something he’s used to. Wanting to say the words  _ I love you  _ every minute of the day is weird.

 

“David?” Matteo asks.

David looks over, excitement and tiredness in his eyes.

“I...I’m excited to see your secret dungeon— room I mean.”

David giggles while pushing him.

“Shut up.”

Matteo obliges while grabbing David’s hand.

David leads him to his bedroom and he flicks on the lights so Matteo can see it.

There’s a large window and Matteo’s sure with actual daylight, it would look even more beautiful in here.

David has drawings and pencils and everything that made him look like a real artist scattered on his desk. There are flowers hanging in the corner and a pot with a flower on his desk. There’s a vintage looking lamp and globe on his desk.

It looks so David.

And he tries not to blush when he notices the drawing of him that David posted on Instagram. 

David looks over to him, anxious.

“What do you think?” He asks while going over to his drawers to find a pair of pajamas to throw at Matteo.

“It looks schön...I like it.”

David turns back with sweats and a t shirt with an unforgettable look of modest blush on his face. 

“Thanks.”

“I...uh...I mean do you mind if I change in here?” He asks and David gives him a soft smile.

“Ja, I need to find something for myself and I will too.”

Matteo nods and he knows blush is creeping on his cheeks when he unbuttons his shirt and glances to David before throwing on a black shirt.

David fishes for another pair of sweatpants while Matteo changes pants.

“Fuck, David,” Matteo says while remembering about David’s binder, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

David gives him a shy look.

“I’m not...I feel comfortable with you, safe I’ll even dare to say.”

Matteo smiles.

He watches David from the back when he slides off his shirt and then binder before putting on a loose, sleep shirt.

“Wow, everyone look at my boyfriend,” Matteo giggles and David instinctively finds the closest thing to him to throw at David, being his other shirt.

“Shut the fuck up Matteo, you’re fucking loopy,” He giggles.

Fuck, he really loves David in his 04:00 stage. He’s even more giggly than usual.

Matteo goes to lay down on David’s bed while watching him still.

“I...I’m not ready for my chest yet. I’m comfortable, but still want surgery after college and just —”

Matteo cuts him off from rambling, “— That’s okay.”

He reaches his arms out when David goes to lay down with him and wraps himself around David.

“Goodnight,” They both whisper at the same time before falling asleep.

 

Matteo’s surprised he’s waken up before David for the second time. He didn’t think there’d be a first, let alone a second.

It’s 12:00 now, so he decides it’s time for David to wake up.

He starts pressing his elbow at David who at some point decided to flip over to the other side of the bed.

“Wake up,” Matteo teases while he hears David stir a little bit.

He groans when Matteo’s pushing only grows heavier.

“No talking from the peanut gallery,” He sleepily mutters while turning over to Matteo.

Matteo goes to kiss him and David’s energy must have kicked in because he pushes Matteo.

“Kiss me, you ass,” He pouts while going to kiss him.

Matteo decides it’s best to act like a kid and he pulls on David’s hair lightly.

“Ouch.”

Then David’s head falls in the crook of Matteo’s neck and they lay there for probably an hour before going to the kitchen and helping make what Matteo finds out is shakshuka.

 

At some point he actually ends up leaving with Linn and they inform Hans and Mia of every little stupid detail they want.

He checks his notification while walking to his house. 

 

**@laura_schreibner** has requested to follow you.   


 

This is going good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, 2 chapters out today. Comment if you like this :) i'm just realizing how long i made the last chapter lol but i feel like i had too for davenzi. Pride party tomorrow lets fucking goooo :)


	24. Pride Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo finds himself instinctively freezing in his place when Who R U? starts playing because all of his senses seem to be distracted by it.
> 
> He swallows and looks at the floor. He’s breathing in and out and counting to make sure he’s keeping his breath steady because there is nothing wrong, there’s just more starting to go on, but that’s alright.
> 
> And he’s so thankful he’s out because he feels himself being bear hugged and it’s David —not some random girl— who leans over and says, “Hey, grab a drink with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've slowly made chapters longer and longer bcos i've gotten too attached to them in this. i hope you enjoy as pride month is ending (tho i like to think it's annual). enjoy fluff ;))))

Matteo’s pacing in his room, a bit.

Just a bit

He apparently has this shirt that’s a vintage Hawaiian button up, with horizontal rainbow stripes on it.

And although he doesn’t know when or where he got it, he’s glad he found it.

He knows it’s perfect for Hans’ party. 

But he’s also nervous because this is what David is describing as another step he’s taking and sometimes stairs can be draining. He would know because he had to drag himself down his flat stairs in high school for long enough to hate them.

And it’s not that he’s afraid of the stairs, each step is an accomplishment.

It’s just...god everyone’s opinion on everything everyday is so unnecessary and annoying. 

He feels like he had to shrink at some point to feel this nervous about a fucking shirt.

“Hans?” He calls, knowing Hans has been waiting for the moment he asks for help or advice again.

“Yes, my butterfly?” He asks while walking into his rooms only seconds later.

“Oh, wow!” He says, checking out Matteo’s shirt, “The shirt looks awesome! I love it.”

Matteo smiles, looking to him

He wonders how Hans can do it.

Throw on a pink wig, white shirt with big black print— of course outlined in rainbow— that says Love Wins, and wear bright rainbow skinny jeans without giving a single fuck about anyone’s opinion.

Matteo chuckles, “I like it...all the colors.”

Hans smiles, “I like all the colors you have on tonight, too. You look nice, Matteo.”

Hans goes to hug him.

“So, you’re excited?” 

Matteo swallows and nods while they pull back.

“Ja...I just don’t want it to go wrong, but I feel okay.”

Hans nods promptly, “And that’s all that matters, that you feel okay.”

Mia calls from the other room, “Hans and Matteo, we still need to set up lights and shit.”

Hans turns to the door, glancing back to him, “Help us?”

Matteo follows and Hans whispers, “If David doesn’t like your outfit, dump him...I mean, even your jeans, with the belt show off your —”

“— Ja, okay thank you Hans,” Matteo quickly shuts that down.

Hans giggles, raising his arms to dramatically point at Matteo when he comes into her view.

“Look at how hot Matteo looks!”

He drops his head and is definitely blushing from embarrassment.

Mia chuckles and agrees, “Ja, totally hot.”

When looking down, Matteo notices Mia’s shoes.

She’s wearing platform sneakers, the two inches covered with a rainbow.

She must have noticed his glare, shuffling her feet, she asks, “You like them?”

He smiles, “Ja, are they uncomfortable?”

“It’s worth it for pride,” She says and he looks up to her with a small smile.

He’s pretty sure his blush has calmed down.

He looks at her black jumpsuit, the bisexual pride colors striped down the sides of the sleeves and legs.

“Fuck, this is going to be crazy...how many people did you invite?” Matteo asks.

Hans and Mia exchange a _was there a limit_ look and Matteo rolls his eyes at them.

“Pride month,” He reminds himself before helping them to hang rainbow icicle lights that look really cool.

 

Thankfully before he can get too fake annoyed with Hans, David is buzzing into his apartment and Matteo’s ready to bother him.

“Password?”

“Fuck off— this isn’t even the first time you’re doing this!”

“And the password is?”

“I don’t know Matteo, what did you just decide it is?”

“1, 2, 3, 4, give me the formioli— are you kidding me?”

David laughs, “Are you kidding me?! How would I know that? There’s a million Spongebob episodes!”

“And this perfectly references me being Italian, David, aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” He says right back. 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. Let me in.”

Matteo smiles. “Why should I let you in?”

“Because Laura has makeup and we can put pride colors on and it’ll be fun, let me in.”

He decides to let David up after making him wait.

David stops dead in his tracks when Matteo comes into view from the stairs. 

“Fuck...you look wunderschön.”

He grins at Matteo and his stomach is flipping. Matteo already feels the blush running down his neck. 

A lopsided smile forms on Matteo’s face as his eyes run down David.

Classic black skinny jeans, except he paired it with a white polo that has a rainbow strip around the collar.

Matteo bites on the corner of his lips, “Danke...you do too.”

He watches David eagerly go up a couple more steps before walking to his door and throwing him in a hug.

“Is this gay enough for pride month?” Matteo asks and David snorts, pushing him.

“Ja, I really fucking love it. It’s so...oh my god the palm trees, it’s sick,” He says while running his hand down Matteo’s torso.

David’s going to hold him by the waist when he stops moving and shoots Matteo a _what the fuck_ look, when his hands land on his side. 

“What?” Matteo asks.

“Are you wearing a belt...not for work?” He asks, and his face is so kissable.

“Fuck you.”

Matteo rolls his eyes before David cups one of his cheeks and kisses him.

“Fuck you too,” David says.

But David’s eyes are lit with amusement and it’s making Matteo melt.

“What makeup does Laura have?” He asks while moving to let David in.

He holds up some eyeshadow palette —Matteo learns it’s called— with his one hand.

“I don’t know, but some place had it for pride month and she bought it like two weeks ago, so it’d be kind of cool to use it since it has like all colors.”

“I can’t do makeup for shit, what do I look like?” He asks, leading them to the bathroom.

“Well, we have 20 minutes so I figured we could like just swipe on the colors of the pride flags on our cheeks and it might turn out cool...or like shit, I’m hoping it doesn’t thought because you already look good and I don’t want to be the one to ruin it.”

Matteo quirks a brow, “Oh, we’re doing each other’s makeup?”

David nods, “Yes, I am now your professional makeup artist.” 

David continues while handing him the palette, saying, “Hold it open.”

Matteo does as he’s told and David examines the colors.

“What do you want on your right? Classic pride flag or ace?”

Matteo hums, “You’re the artist.”

David smiles, “Okay, ace first.”

He looks to Matteo with this breathtakingly determined and focused face, like the only thing on his mind right now is him.

 

 _Oh._ Oh fuck. He fucking loves that look. He loves it almost as much as he loves David himself. 

 

He’s grinning like an idiot now and David is raising his eyebrows while saying, “Stay still, I’m trying to picture this.”

Matteo tilts his head, mocking David, and he only gets rewarded because David firmly places his right hand on his face with his thumb hitting his bottom lip.

“Okay, so I’m using my left hand for this so I’m being serious, don’t pull any dumb shit,” He warns as he swipes his hand in a black shade. 

Somewhat following the line of his cheekbone, David rubs the color on.

Matteo just watches.

“Fuck, Matteo, stop,” He pouts.

“What am I even doing?”

David has a small smirk, “Okay, it looks fine, but are you trying to distract me?”

 

 _Oh._ David’s picked up on Matteo’s focus of transfixion. _David’s noticed like he’s noticed everything about Matteo._

 

Matteo feels his cheeks blush and he knows David can actually feel it with his hands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

David shakes his head and looks down to the palette. 

“Shit, what are we doing for gray?”

He looks down to the palette for suggestion ideas.

“Uh...wait. Do like a black stripe and then put white over it.”

David quickly kisses Matteo and smirks, “Wow, you’re a fucking genius.” 

“Dumbass,” Matteo mutters while David tries to make gray and it actually goes well.

He moves on to white and has to do a couple more swipes of it to become more apparent.

And when David's finger is hovering over Matteo’s face, he kisses it since still comfortably resting on his lip.

“Matteo, no! Stop! Seriously I’m going to mess up!” He complains and it’s not very convincing because he’s bursting into laughter.

Somehow, they finish Matteo’s other side and manage to do David as well before the first guests arrive. 

There’s this soft smile residing on Matteo’s face when he thinks about partying with David. 

When Matteo finishes and places the palette onto the sink counter, he looks to David who looks so beautiful propped up there.

“I need a new profile picture,” He says while pulling out his phone. 

“Really?” David asks and his voice is so excited it makes Matteo excited..

He pulls out his camera and they take a couple shots before David’s just laying his head in the crook of his neck.

Those photos with David on him in such a natural way are actually his favorites so he changes it to one of those. 

David nods and smiles, “Matteo, are you sure?”

“Duh, didn’t I just do it?”

“Ugh, stop being shallow,” He says while bringing his head level with Matteo. 

“David, I’m serious it’s okay. I want this.”

“I know you gave me shit for not being ‘pride monthy enough,’ you still don’t have any colored pictures on your Instagram.”

“Oh?” He says with a teasing look.

“If you wanna, Mia found these really cool light —”

Hans bangs on the door and they both turn to it.

“— My lovebirds, get out of the bathroom! The boys are here.”

Matteo sticks his hand out for David who takes it with his as he slides off the counter.

He drags David over to the lights and David seems to like them as much as he does. 

“My snapchat story is going so fucking lit.”

“Ah, brudi's” They turn to see Jonas walking with the boys in his direction.

“We’re early for once and it turns out you’re busy with your boyfriend!”

Matteo smiles.

“You’re just upset Hanna’s not here yet.”

Jonas nods, “Truth.”

Abdi sighs and they all look around as Hans flicks the lights off. They’re all left in bright colored lights that are hung around the flat.

“This all looks sick!” Carlos says and Matteo nods.

“Ja, thank Hans all I did was help with whatever he told me to do.”

They talk for a bit until more start showing up and the music starts up.

Matteo finds himself instinctively freezing in his place when Who R U?  starts playing because all of his senses seem to be distracted by it.

He swallows and looks at the floor. He’s breathing in and out and counting to make sure he’s keeping his breath steady because there is nothing wrong, there’s just more starting to go on, but that’s alright.

And he’s so thankful he’s out because he feels himself being bear hugged and it’s David —not some random girl— who leans over and says, “Hey, grab a drink with me?”

Matteo follows him into the kitchen and they have to tiptoe around a 2 couples that are already pushing the limits of what’s acceptable to do with your significant other in a public setting.

“Have you eaten anything for dinner?” David asks and when Matteo shakes his head no, David becomes an overly protective boyfriend.

“So you didn’t think about how this could make you lightheaded being that it’s like total sensory overload at parties?”

“Are you my boyfriend or mom?” 

David chuckles, “Boyfriend, idiot. I won’t be if you die doing stupid shit…like this!”

Matteo puts his hands up in a surrender before grabbing a plate and pizza. 

“‘This pizza’s cold as shit.,’” He frowns, but a smile is peaking at the corner of his lips because he’s waiting for David to kick or push him for mocking him. And he does, in fact, earn a soft punch and then a hand run through his hair.

“Yo, you Matteo?” He hears someone ask and David turns with him to look at this stranger.

“Ja?” 

 

“Na?”

 

Matteo furrows his brows a bit. Who is this guy?

“Is your room up for grabs because —”

“— Fuck, David I didn’t lock my door,” He says as his eyes widen in horror of what awful things could be occurring in his bedroom right now. 

And he doesn’t mean that in an anti-sexual kind of way, he means it in a he doesn’t want anyone doing shit in his room that he doesn’t know about kind of way.

David, who grabbed a coke, tries not to burst into laughter and choke on his drink. 

He rests his arm with the drink around Matteo’s shoulder and he sighs.

“So is that a…”

Fuck, this guy needs to stop.

He grabs David’s coke from him and takes a sip while placing down his pizza. He hopes he can find that later because David will tell him to finish it.

He gestures for the room and they both just pass the guy, going to it.

David starts to predict who or what is happening and Matteo’s jaw drops when he walks in on Kiki and Carlos making out, but he does specifically thank God for that being what they walk in on because he's walked in on worse unfortunately.

David drops his head and leaves Matteo’s side, whispering, “He’s your fucking friend, you can take care of this.”

There’s a look of shock, yet he can see the urge he also has to laugh as he walks over to the girl and guys squad...minus Kiki and Carlos.

“Fuck, Carlos!” Matteo says and he turns around with this annoyed look.

“Digga!” He says, pointing to the door Matteo has left wide open.

Yes, that’s right, he should be more polite.

He walks in and closes the door.

Kiki brings a hand up to her pink cheeks.

“Okay, so hate to tell you, but if this is what you want to do at Hans party, ask Hans to use his room...mine is off limits.”

Carlos shrugs and pulls Kiki off of his bed and Matteo is sure to give Carlos a stern look as he walks out like a disappointed teenager whose parents caught them.

“What the fuck?” He says out loud while he locks his door and steps out into the hallway again.

Matteo sees the blush on David’s face from a mile away when he walks into the room and he’s sure that David isn’t enjoying trying to override the conversation of why he looks so embarrassed.

He goes back to the kitchen, avoiding running into the same 2 couples who he now has more respect for to grab his pizza.

He joins the guys, throwing an arm around David’s elbow.

“David was just telling us...wait, oh shit,” Jonas says in realization of what happened.

“Kiki and Carlos right?” 

Matteo nods and takes another bite of his pizza. 

David looks over and nudges him with his shoulder and Matteo groans, “David, everyone knows that’s what Kiki and Carlos do at every party. They magically disappear and end up in a room every time.”

Abdi isn’t really talking, Matteo notices.

He’s wistfully looking at Sam because the girls have moved over to the makeshift dancefloor.

“Digga, what’s up with that? I thought at that other party you guys got together…”

He sighs, explaining, “She isn’t that big with relationships...kinda just booty calls.”

“Ah, man. Are you down for that?” Jonas asks before drinking his beer.

“I think it would hurt me in the end...I— I told her I would only be interested in a serious relationship.”

Matteo pats him on the back, “That's fine brudi. You want a relationship, we’re in college.”

Jonas points to him, nodding, “Ja, so let’s party tonight and forget about it.”

And then a slower song, Catch it, starts going off and Abdi groans.

Jonas looks over to Hanna who’s slow dancing with Mia and he pulls Abdi who is very confused.

“Digga, dance with me.”

“Isn’t that like...okay no offense, but gay?”

“We're at a pride party, this is a gay party,” Jonas shouts over the music and Abdi shrugs.

Matteo and David look to each other, both face palming.

The boys start to slow dance and neither of them can keep it together.

David grabs the small of Matteo’s back before he’s able to be close enough to wrap both of his arms around his waist.

Usually, Matteo’s blocking out his surroundings at parties so he’s not listening to the lyrics, but —

 

 _Oh._ Oh wow, Matteo is super aware of the lyrics to the song. _And fall in love, fall in love._

 

He’s dropping one of his arms so he can hold David’s hand and 

 

 _Oh._ Oh, it’s almost like the music can hear him. _So I catch it with my hands._

 

David moves his other hand to hold Matteo’s face, carefully avoiding the makeup.

“I feel like this is going good,” He says quietly and Matteo still catches every last word of it.

 

They ask Jonas to take a picture of them in front of the lights, one them playfighting— which was not staged— and then one kissing— which Hans conveniently shot some confetti in their direction at the same time so Matteo’s pretty pleased with the result.

 

And in that moment he thinks a part of him is actually in heaven.

He’s not dully watching some stranger who’s checking out his items in the grocery store who is _too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag,_ instead he’s watching his boyfriend pushing and hugging and kissing him with the vibrant colors bouncing all around them.

And he’s not against all the attention anymore. He’s not hiding. He’s a homoromantic and he doesn’t give a fuck if anyone doesn’t believe that’s an orientation because every single person in his house is here for pride...and beer.

So he’s taking in the moment he has with David.

 

 _Oh._ Oh fuck, he is falling in love with David more and more than he even knew was remotely possible every second he spends with him.

 

At some point the noise doesn’t even bother him because they’re screaming lyrics at each other to see who’s going to laugh first and not be able to complete whatever song is shuffled. He's even socializing more than usual, David and him making with Laura and Linn, the girls, and some classmates too.

 

It’s way too early in the morning for Matteo to even bother checking what time it is when the last wave of people file out of his flat.

David is determined that they will help clean up tomorrow, but Matteo is sure he’ll be able to convince him to hide out in his room all day.

He gave David sweats to change into and they both feel so tired that they consider going to sleep in what they’re wearing.

After fighting their tiredness, they both go on their phones and check their recent likes and comment because David also posted a wunderschön colorful photo of them on his Instagram.

Matteo comes across a weird story and gets negative vibes from it.

Besides the internalized homophobia he’s learned about, he’s never really had an encounter with someone who’s been homophobic publicly. For fucks sake, he was just at a pride party so no one like that was around him.

Matteo knows he’s been staring at his phone too long when David asks him what’s up.

“Some random guy...Stefan from my high school, posted on his Insta and I’m pretty sure it’s homophobic?” Matteo says more like a question handing his phone to David to read the story.

David squints his eyes for a second before chuckling.

“What? Is it?”

He hands back the phone and smirks, “Mythicals.”

Stefan had called the LGBTQ+ community mythicals, adding nothing else to that comment.

Matteo smiles, “Mythicals from planet asexual.”

David laughs a little and quirks a brow.

“Planet asexual?”

“In 6th grade I was reading posts on Asexuality.org and someone said it felt so alienating that they made this whole story about being dropped off from planex asexual to Earth.”

David nods, interested, and then licks his lips.

“Mythicals from planet asexual,” He repeats, wrapping his arms around Matteo.

“It’s cool we both ended up in the same myth,” Matteo mumbles and they both close their eyes.

David presses a kiss on his neck before hiding in the crook of it.

“Mythicals kinda sounds cool.”

They stay quiet for a couple minutes before Matteo cracks a smile.

“Too fucking bad it’s too late for your emo finsta, coulda called it that.”

David sleepily smiles. 

And they’re both laying there, about to fall asleep.

 

Matteo feels like there’s another _I love you_ cue.

 

“I...love this,” Matteo decides on saying.

And his eyes flutter open, seeming more awake than seconds ago.

“Love what?” He quietly asks.

“The colors…I see when I’m with you.”

It feels like David further sinks into his body.

He notes, “I love the colors too.”

“It’s really wunderschön with you, David.”

He feels David crinkle up his nose in response.

“I can’t kiss you like that,” He complains because David’s face isn’t close enough to his lips.

He moves his hand to hold Matteo’s and Matteo brings it up to kiss his hand.

“I would say something cute, but I’m tired.”

Matteo smiles to himself before falling asleep with David around him.

 

 _That was cute,_ he thinks.

Actually, he loves what David said.

He could have said anything and Matteo would have loved it.

Because he loves David.

Also, that party...he loved it too. Nothing about it was dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if u liked bcos matteo's really close to saying some things if ya know what i mean. anyways comment also if you want more :)


	25. My Little Choir Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER: catholic mentions, talking about god, fears of no god and shit like that so this may trigger someone*
> 
> “Too attractive to show up to an 08:25 class and sit in the back without friends Matteo.”
> 
> Matteo chuckles as he feels his cheeks warm up. “Really?”
> 
> “You don’t give yourself enough credit, I...you’re…” He’s drawing out his words.
> 
> Matteo’s breathing is slowing down, he’s tired and it feels like he’s dreaming.
> 
> “You’re everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a little more controversial than usual, but we do have background of matteo being catholic so i hope you enjoy this little adventure :) *internally screams in hopes you guys like*

“Fuck David,” Matteo groans while checking his phone for the time. 

It’s 23:11 and Sontag.

He turns back over to face David. They’re both laying on Matteo’s bed. 

He did successfully convince David to hide out in his room like kids pretending there’s nothing else out there. But truly, he felt like all he needs is David with him and he’ll be okay. He wonders if he’s borderline obsessive over him.

“What?” He asks, studying Matteo’s face. 

“I was going to try to go to church tomorrow, but like it’s almost tomorrow now...and I’m tired.”

David bites down on his lip, asking, “You still go to church?”

Matteo smiles, “I was a little choir boy 10 years ago.”

David’s mouth drops and he smiles in amusement.

“Is this your way of telling me you can sing?” He teases.

Matteo giggles, “No, I can’t sing.”

David reaches his hand to outline Matteo’s jaw. 

“I bet you sound great…and a choir boy to boot!” 

Matteo licks his lips while he just drinks David in. Because he can do that without feeling weird since they’re dating.

“Shut up,” He says before looking to the ceiling.

“Have you always gone to church?” David prompts.

Matteo sighs. The short answer is yes, but the long is no. It took a lot to start going back to church.

He explains, “When I came out...I stopped going for almost 2 years.”

David hums in a sound of agreement. 

“I...think many people mask their fears behind a religion and then blame hate for it. Like straight white...sexist and homophobic men telling a pro-choice woman or a gay boy of color they can’t actually be catholic.”

David slightly nods, saying, “I get that. I think there’s a lot of that...if I’m being honest that’s why I stopped going.”

“I did too...then I thought about if everyone who has my beliefs stops going then our representation would too. It’s important that changes are made, unfortunately the catholic church makes those slowly.”

David swallows before quietly admitting, “When I started taking the hormones my dad wouldn’t let me go...and I know it’s people like him I shouldn’t listen to, but I felt out of place...like I didn’t meet anybody’s standards.”

“Ja, growing up my friends would always tell me how catholic I am because I’d go to church and sing and everything...but I always felt like they were wrong. Just I knew I didn’t meet someone’s expectations somewhere.”

David sighs while reaching down to intertwine his hand with Matteo’s.

“I guess because of their societal normalities that everything’s so fucked up now,” David concludes.

Matteo chuckles a little.

“That’s true. Some people really fucked us over.”

They both look down to their hands.

Matteo puts his other hand on top of David’s. 

“Do you want to go with me sometime? Doesn’t have to be tomorrow...but sometime?”

David gives a sleepy smile. “Okay,” He says.

He adds, “There are 2 things that really scare me though about church.”

“Hmm, what are they?”

Matteo sighs, “Some religions are straight forward about being homophobic and when I was on Instagram, I saw some reading from the old testiment. Leviticus 20:13. I didn’t even think it was true so I got out my mom’s bible...sure enough.”

David’s watching ever little facial expression leaving his face.

“I— it’s weird. I don’t think God would have really done something like that if he praises love.”

David nods, “No offense, but the old testament isn’t the most reliable because Jesus wasn’t even down there.”

Matteo snorts, “Ja, really. My second thing is just what if I’m spending my life believing a lie and there’s nothing or I really do go to hell because God created me gay.”

David bites on his lower lip.

“I think about that too.”

They both just look at each other.

“It’d be kinda fucked up and I always remind myself to keep the bible as interpretation because how the fuck do we know God chose to talk to Leviticus.”

He shrugs, “I think if everything happens for a reason, there’s something behind it.”

“It’s scary.”

David leans a bit closer, “We’re gonna be here for a while, together.”

He nods, he believes it’s true.

Then Matteo watches David close his eyes with a smirk appearing on his face.

“My little choir boy getting me to go to church,” He muses.

While Matteo pulls David closer so they’re hugging each other, he mumbles, “Shut up.”

Eyes still closed, David presses soft kisses on Matteo’s forehead until he can practically feel Matteo’s smile.

“Goodnight, Matteo,” David whispers.

 

_Oh._ Oh and it feels weird the way Matteo’s heart clenches in realization that holy shit— he loves David so much that he now feels the need to tell him. 

 

He’s slowly taken on the the idea he loves him, but actually wanting to say the words _I love you_ — that Matteo never heard as a child and always felt was a weird expression— so badly because of how much he values him...oh it feels weird. 

 

Matteo loves David. Matteo loves David. _Matteo loves David._

 

“Are you not going to say goodnight,” He mumbles at Matteo.

Matteo swallows and looks at David in all of his peaceful bliss.

His closed eyelids, revealing his wunderschön eyelashes and the tinge of rose on his cheeks. 

David’s eyes flash open to meet Matteo’s and his heart beats a little faster.

His big brown eyes look like they’re staring into his soul and trying to understand.

 

_Oh._ David’s only concern right now is him.

 

And suddenly it seems important to mention everything.

But he also wants to curl up in a ball and hide, but David’s his security and place where he feels safe.

He just moves closer to David, his head under his chin and against his chest.

 

He thinks about how straightforward David was with everything. He knew David for eight hours before finding out about his identity and Matteo realizes he hasn’t shared everything with him. 

Nothing about those days he dragged himself rugged up and down the stairs to school just to disregard whatever he was learning.

He can’t hide his past from David and he doesn’t want to.

And he loves David, he has to trust David’s going to be there for him.

 

“I have depression,” He admits through a sigh.

“Are you seeing a doctor?” He asks, not moving away so he can look at Matteo and he knows it’s because David knows he’s become his safe place.

“Ja...I have to take medication, I dunno if you noticed it in my bathroom.”

David doesn’t say anything. Did he see? Does he already know?

“I just...I know I can be a lot sometimes. In high school Jonas forced me to take my medicine, but sometimes I thought...with my parents and God, I deserved it.”

He feels David’s arms wrapping around him tighter.

“And with a bad day at home or school, I wouldn’t leave my room for a week and neither of my parents would notice...which I really only blame my dad for. My mom has schizophrenia.”

He feels David move slightly to kiss the top of his head. “Is that why you moved here during high school?”

Matteo nods. 

“It’s rare, but sometimes something can trigger an episode...if it really reminds me of my home situation. And it’s hard on everyone because I isolate myself thinking they’d be better off and then they don’t understand or would get hurt.”

“But Jonas understands. And Carlos and Abdi. And Hanna. I know you’re close with Amira now, aren’t you?”

Matteo lets out a shaky breath, “Because they won’t let me lose myself, but in high school a lot of people did. And I don’t blame them.” 

He feels David’s hand make shapes on his back.

“Matteo…” David’s soothing voice is making Matteo tear up. 

“I’m just saying that I have to go to a therapist and psychiatrist and it’s a lot of work that I can’t guarantee not sliding on,” He chokes out.

A tear falls down his face sideways, as he lays. He sniffles and David moves back while still holding Matteo.

“If this is your warning and your get out while you can isolation strategy, it’s not working,” He says while moving a hand to caress Matteo’s cheek and wipe away the stray  tear.

Matteo chuckles a little bit and David gives him a sad smile.

“All the things you do...there’s a stigma, a negative connotation. But if you really think that way, then I should have done this first because I take hormones, see a therapist, and talk to a psychiatrist,” He reasons.

Matteo closes his eyes, “It’s not like that at all, you aren’t...that’s not what I’m trying to say. Depression is a mental illness.”

David’s thumb is caressing his cheek. “Some people think being transgender is a mental illness.”

“Well that’s fucked up,” Matteo mumbles and David laughs.

Matteo opens his eyes to see the gummy grin he loves. Like actually is in love with the person that gummy grin is attached to.

“I saw the pills the first night I stayed over,” David says while looking at the ceiling, eyes drowsily blinking. “If I didn’t leave then, I’m not now.”

 

_Oh._ It’s a big urge, it turns out. This whole love thing. To just blurt it out at any given moment. And now it’s harder not to when David’s being the man of his dreams.

 

David moves his head down more so their heads are level and he can kiss Matteo. Matteo smiles into the kiss and holds David by the back of his neck.

“Now you’ve seen me like an absolute fucking mess and it’s just a preview,” He sadly jokes.

Matteo moves so he can be wrapped around David again.

“You’re the prettiest mess I’ve ever seen, Matteo...my little choir boy” He mumbles. 

“You know what I called you when I met you?” 

“What?” David asks with his eyes closed.

“ _Too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag David._ ”

“Oh my god,” He laughs.

Matteo nods a bit, saying, “Ja.”

“Well now I don’t cover my friends shifts at 08:05 on Montags so I can be with you.”

“And class,” He adds.

David adds, “And you.”

There’s a faint smile tugging on Matteo’s lips that he’s sure he’ll fall asleep with.

“And me.”

“ _Too attractive to show up to an 08:25 class and sit in the back without friends Matteo._ ”

Matteo chuckles as he feels his cheeks warm up.

“Really?”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, I...you’re…” He’s drawing out his words.

Matteo’s breathing is slowing down, he’s tired and it feels like he’s dreaming.

In a reserved whisper, just for Matteo, he finishes saying, “You’re everything.”

And before they fall asleep, saying goodnight again, Matteo decides he knows what he has to do.

 

Consult with God.

He’s not sure how that’s gonna go, but he’s going to drag himself to church and he’s going to trust that God’s loving enough to still accept him and then he’s going to talk to David.

Because he thinks it’s wunderschön that the last thought that’s been on his mind before falling asleep is that he loves David.

 

After he thinks David's fell asleep, he is proven wrong.

In a voice no louder than a whisper, he suggests, "There's an afternoon mass I know of, tomorrow, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah okay so after debate I thought it was essential to kind of tie religion in here because as a panromantic ace this is something I and many other people face obstacles towards ya know what LGBTQ+ acceptance so...I hope everyone liked it? It's a touchy subject, I know, but I wrote it as accurately as I thought it could fit for the characters.  
> Also, comment if your excited because I'm pretty sure you know what's gonna go down next chapter :)  
> Ah, I just also want to say that every single person who's took time to comment I genuinely appreciate it and hope you are still enjoying because I'm really trying to write this for you guys. Okay I totally talked too much, but much love ❤️❤️❤️🏳️🌈


	26. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grabs communion and before they can make their way back to their seats, David’s dragging Matteo down the isles to outside, in front of the church.
> 
> They walk down the set of steps and David lets go of his hand, turning to him.
> 
> “You’re not serious,” He says, eyes wide again. “Say it again. I didn’t hear you."
> 
> Matteo chuckles, looking away, “You clearly heard me.”
> 
> “You’re fucking with me, Matteo.”
> 
> He looks to David, confused. He looks like he’s holding himself back.
> 
> “You’re serious?” David asks, grinning now. That bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name’s Lucia and I make incredibly slow burns to torture my readers *makes Disney sign and taps it* Well it’s what everyone wanted so I better see some excited freaking comments ;) Also, pretend this chapter went out on June 30th. I may have also written the last chapter on that day and it made me miss them even more so I waited to post.

Matteo groans when David’s alarm goes off.

He groggily opens his eyes enough to see David reach over to his nightstand to turn it off before he closes his eyes again.

He knows he wanted to go to church, but waking up at 12:15 on the weekends is still not something he enjoys. 

To most that may be late, but it’s officially summer and early morning’s aren’t his thing. Or late mornings.

“Matteo,” David says, turning over to face him.

He does not respond.

It’s not even fake sleeping because they both know he’s awake, it’s more of a  _ please don’t make me wake up. _

“Matteo,” He repeats, voice also tired.

“Mmm.”

David giggles while going to hug Matteo.

“Do you want to go to church or not?” David asks and he’s feigning a stern tone.

Matteo barely nods, but it’s still a nod.

“That’s like 4 hours away.”

“Get up!” David says with enthusiasm that he underestimated foolishly.

With David’s hands on his shoulders, he shakes Matteo a bit who just opens his eyes and shoots David a lopsided grin.

“I don’t want to,” He pouts while mimicking David’s pouty face.

“Lazy,” David says through a giggle and Matteo makes the pouty face again.

“I don’t appreciate all the insults,” He says, but it’s not exactly believable because he’s staring at David’s lips that are so close to his own.

“Oh no, you definitely do,” David says.

Matteo shakes his head, insisting, “Nein!”

David licks his lips, knowing Matteo’s watching, before looking into his eyes.

“That’s the only way I flirt with you, what are you talking about?”

And despite the urge he has to kiss David, he feels a stronger urge to push him away so he does that.

David smiles and flips him off.

Matteo flips him off back and watches David slides off the bed and go to his closet.

He looks determined to go through Matteo’s closet to pick out their outfits and he holds no objections towards.

He throws back, without even looking, his own black shirt he’s left here to Matteo and it lands into his lap.

“Now, I know you’re not going to like this, but I have something that you’ve never seen before,” He says with a stupid sly smile while going through hung pants.

“What?” Matteo asks and his question is answered when David grabs and throws back a pair of khakis.

“You know I wear these for work, right?” He asks and David smiles.

He snorts out, “Ja, have you ever worn them when you’re off work?”

Matteo chuckles and looks down to the clothes while David look for clothes to wear.

“David?” Matteo softly asks.

“Mmm, ja?” He asks, hand on the closet doorway, looking back.

“Did you take off your binder last night before you fell asleep?”

David smiles.

“You don’t need to ask every time we’re together, Matteo.”

He blushes a little. “Ja, but last night’s kinda a blur and I feel bad...because I don’t want you to be too tired and then get —”

“— Matteo, I told you...I just have to work a little harder. These are decisions I made a long time ago, but I appreciate you checking,” David assures him while he taps his fingers on the wall.

Matteo nods and sits up on the bed.

David goes out to pick black jeans and a random white T shirt for himself.

“Okay, I’m gonna shower. Towels and shampoo, that shit’s already in there, right?”

Matteo nods, adding, “Ja, and hair shit because you’re so fucking particular about your hair.”

David rolls his eyes.

“Ja, because messing my hair up is like your favorite thing to do.”

Matteo throws up a hand, “You’re acting like you don’t play with my hair!”

“But you like it messy,” He argues.

“Maybe I keep it like this because of you.”

David smiles, “Absolutely not, you wore your hair like this all fucking year! You probably have always worn your hair like this.”

“Fine, fine go take your shower,” Matteo says with feigned hurt.

David curtly nods because he knows it’s true.

 

After both of them take their showers and show their faces to their flatmates, minus “Linn who has been kidnapped by Laura.” David laughs and Matteo rolls his eyes because he knew it was coming.

They help with some minor cleaning, but that doesn’t last long. Matteo decides to make pasta, David watches him, asking him if that’s the only thing they’ll ever eat. 

Matteo decides on saying as long as he doesn’t cook, it would be. He also suggested that Laura could help him cook other shit besides Italian and he got a kick on the back of his leg for that.

 

Eventually it’s 15:45 and they start their walk to church.

David pulls out his phone and earbuds, lending one to Matteo.

He puts on shuffle to his music and ironically  _ Take Me to Church  _ starts playing and Matteo laughs. 

David smiles, but doesn’t change the song.

He watches in David bob his head to the music softly in awe, absentmindedly walking down the street.

“This song is actually very symbolic of the catholic church, I don’t know if that makes me a bad catholic, but...it’s kinda cool.”

“What analysis did you come up with?”

David thinks about it as the song plays. 

“It just talks about how toxic religion’s become. Hozier describes Sundays as bleak and poisonous towards who I think is the LGBTQ+ about being born sick. Like Leviticus 20:13, even though we don’t read that shit.”

Matteo sighs, “Ja, like when they actually bring up important shit and relate it to one of the deadly sins.”

“Ja, when he says he’ll tell you their sins and ‘you can sharpen your knife’ it’s referencing the bible saying people should be put to death. The bible’s really intense.”

“Ja, I usually like the homilies better. I don’t take the bible all that seriously. Interpretation...”

David giggles, “I find those to be more accepting...and not as hating as the bible makes God seem.” 

Matteo sighs, “Ja, shit’s fucked up. I hope God’s not secretly evil…”

“Me too.”

David hums the song a bit until the song changes.

They walk in silence, listening to the music playing, and 11 minutes later they arrive 4 minutes early. 

Matteo complains, “Ugh, I hated when I’d get to church early when I was little.”

“What would you do? Pout and sit on one of the curbs?”

Matteo grins and looks to him, asking, “How’d you know?”

They go and sit on an empty parking space curb.

“Religion is so complicated, how do you show up every week?”

He shrugs. He has no clue.

But he is sure to state, “I don’t go every single week. I try to go at least a once a month, but sometimes I don’t.”

David looks up at the sun, then notes, “In your position...you have to be really loving to go, I’d say.”

Matteo sighs, “Ja, I guess. Sometimes I just go and fight with God in my head during mass so that’s not the most loving.”

“Straight up with God, calling bullshit. Love it.”

 

_ Oh. _ Is David starting to throw around the word  _ love _ more?  _ David’s saying love a lot more. _

 

“Sometimes I just wonder if being gay’s actually a sin, why would he make me like that.”

“I feel like you have reason to be mad about that.”

He watches David smirk before saying, “You know the song also talked about how the act of love is superior to being bound to religion.”

Matteo laughs and goes to hold David’s hand.

“I think I like you more than church.”

 

Matteo definitely just lied. It’s not a think, it’s affirmative. He knows he likes David more than the church. Actually, he loves David more than church and he doesn’t really care if that makes him a bad Catholic. 

 

David dramatically drops his jaw and says, “Wow, I feel honored.”

“Do you wanna grab dinner after church? We could go somewhere.”

David smiles and nods.

“I’d love that.”

 

_ Oh. _ There’s that word again.  _ David’s saying love a lot. _

 

David is most definitely saying love more often.

“Matteo?”

He looks over to David and he’s searching his eyes.

“Ja?” 

It looks like he’s trying to grasp ahold of whatever he wants to say. But the church bell rings and they realize they have to go in before mass starts.

“What is it?” Matteo asks while David’s pulling him up from the floor.

David tucks his earbuds back into his pocket and they walk towards the front church doors. 

“Nothing, forget it.”

Matteo grabs David’s hand when he lets go.

“No, what is it? Alles klar?”

David gives him a small smile.

“Ja, I just was gonna say something, but it can wait until after mass.”

“Okay,” Matteo says while grabbing the door and holding it for David. 

They find a seat in the back corner to discreetly sneak over to.

During one of the songs David leans over, asking, “Do you know why the priest’s singing some of the stuff? I low-key forget why they do that.”

Matteo shrugs, quietly answering, “Isn’t it like a special day or something when they do that?”

David snorts, “Ja, last day of pride month.”

Matteo tries not to be disrespectful and laugh, but he decides his muffled laugh on top of the music isn’t distracting anyone. No one can really hear what they’re saying.

“That’s definitely not it, though that would have been a good idea.”

Through the first and second readings, Matteo tunes everything out. He’s trying to focus on what’s bringing him to mass.

He loves David and he wants God to love their relationship. He’s not sure if he does, but...he thinks a loving God would. 

When the gospel’s being read, he’s taken aback by the seriousness of it, as per usual.

 

Jesus wasn’t welcomed into any homes and his disciples as if they should be burned in fire and Matteo knows if he wondered that about bad people, he’d probably end up going to hell.

And when they did have people who asked to follow him, he told them to leave their distractions because they wouldn’t be have a place with him in heaven.

 

He thinks back to what David said for a second, he thinks love is superior to that. Love is what gets you to heaven, he supposes. So yeah, he likes the idea of love over religion or love being a religion.

Then, the priest comes in with the homily and Matteo instantly decides it’s better than the gospel itself.

The priest goes on about asking that 1 person in your life for help and to reach out to people to have a closer relationship with God. 

 

Matteo’s convinced that’s the closest he’ll feel like God’s talking with him. On top of that, somehow mass ended up to be on the last day of pride month so if God really is trying to tell him not to be gay he’s not buying it. 

The readings, gospel, and homily today bring him to one conclusion. 

He’s asking David for help.

He’s asking David to play an important part of his life, a serious part and he thinks that he can ask that of him when he says the words  _ I love you. _

 

He’s sitting like a nervous teenager about to take a test, leg bouncing on the floor. 

David even looks over and shoots him a glance, but he shrugs it off. He’s...he’s in love and he’s going to tell David. 

The sign of peace is being offered and they both turn to each other, not really sure what to do. 

Shake hands or kiss?

“Hey guess what,” Matteo says while they shake hands and then embrace. He decides what he has to say can’t wait until after mass.

“What?” David whisperers, his head around on of Matteo’s shoulders. 

 

Fuck it. God spoke to him today, he hopes, and he’s going to say it. Maybe that’s not the mentality he should have in church, but it doesn’t matter.

 

“I love you,” He says when pulling back and David’s eyes widen for a second as if he doesn’t believe it. 

And everything’s going silent and the priest is preparing communion. 

He shakes his head slightly. 

“Fuck off,” He says, hushed. 

And although he says that, he does stay holding Matteo’s hand. 

Matteo squeezes his hand, brows quirked at him. 

Matteo can tell by the look on David’s face that he’s trying his hardest to focus, but there’s something bothering him.

 

_ Oh. _ Oh God, it’s the  _ I love you _ that’s bothering him.

 

They’re both kneeling, thighs brushing against each others' and Matteo’s trying to not interrupt the mass and talk to David.

Maybe he didn’t think he was serious. 

Matteo’s sure that’s what David thought based on his initial reaction.

When they go to grab communion, David stands up and let’s Matteo go through first, whispering “Ladies first” and Matteo is trying not to literally malfunction. 

He’s not sure if bringing David was a good idea because he tends to get distracted. 

Although he’s nervous, he feels oddly calm. He got that off his chest, but did David not like it?

No, he wasn't serious because he knows David really well and he can tell when David's not being serious.

He grabs communion and before they can make their way back to their seats, David’s dragging Matteo down the isles to outside, in front of the church.

He figures he’s not missing much in the last minutes of mass and clearly other people feel that way because they’re doing the same.

They walk down the set of steps and David lets go of his hand, turning to him.

“You’re not serious,” He says, eyes wide again.

“What?” Matteo says, brows scrunching up.

“Say it again.”

Matteo glances down to his lips and sees the softest smile tugging at his lips.

“I didn’t hear you," He says.

Matteo chuckles, looking away, “You clearly heard me.”

“You’re fucking with me, Matteo.”

He looks to David, confused. He looks like he’s holding himself back.

“What?”

“You’re serious?” David asks with the smile becoming more apparent.

“I...ja? Do you not want me to be?”

David’s grinning now. That bastard.

“Say it again so I can have a better reaction.”

“I’m not saying it again.”

David tilts his head in protest and Matteo’s weak so he says _it_ __ again.

This time he looks at David before getting too nervous and turns around, kicking at a step.

David insults him, “You have terrible timing, you know.”

“I thought you said you were going to have a better reaction.”

He looks at David, purely laughing with his gummy grin out that Matteo loves.

He’s suddenly being wrapped around him and he rests his head on David’s shoulder because holy fuck he feels so overwhelmed telling David he loves him, now for the second time.

It’s 17:00 and the church bell strikes 5 times.

“I love you too,” He whispers— like it’s private and just for them to share— words hitting his ear as David kisses the skin behind it before tightening their hug. 

“Fuck, Matteo, I thought you weren’t serious.”

He closes his eyes, feeling like he could literally stay in the crook of David’s neck forever.

“Why?” He asks.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for like I don't eve know, you even noticed me saying love more. I thought maybe...saying  _ I love you _ was —”

They both pull back from each other as they hear the two doors being pushed open which is followed by a rush of people out. 

Looks like mass ended.

Matteo goes to move and David reaches out to his shoulders.

“Wait, Matteo.”

“Hmm?” He says, looking at him.

“I love you.”

Matteo blushes, “Okay.”

“No like, really. I love you," He says genuinely with his cheeks rosy.

“I love you too, David.”

David brings one of his fingers to Matteo’s chin before giving him a quick kiss and they both really forget they’re in public, let alone in front of a church.

Someone clears their throat and they realize they are blocking some stairs, though it’s not impossible to go around them.

David smiles and Matteo looks back to whoever cleared their throat and it’s— thank god— a lesbian couple who seems amused by them.

“Sorry,” Matteo mutters while becoming more aware of how easily his Italian skin flushes.

“No worries,” One of the girl giggles and Matteo lets out a sigh of relief.

She wraps her arm around the other one and they walk off. 

Matteo follows David, walking side by side, before intertwining their fingers as their shoulders brush against each other.

“Let’s just go to my flat, it’s closer than yours. We can cook something there.”

“Oh? You don’t want to go out anymore?”

“You just told me you love me, I’m not in the mood to sit across from you at a table.”

Matteo smiles, caressing David’s thumb with his. 

“We’re not eating dinner, are we?”

David smiles, “No, we will...maybe...later, we could order something.”

“Lazyass.”

David looks over and laughs, “Fuck you.”

Matteo tilts his head, mocking him, “No I think you said ‘I love you' actually, not fuck you.”

“You’re annoying, you know.”

Matteo thanks God for this exact moment. He fucking loves David.

“You love me.”

“...yeah,” He says while kicking at the concrete.

 

This is insane. 

He still remembers when David came over for the first time and the only thing he could think about was that  _ wow he’s really blushing because he really likes David. _

He really loves David.

This is insane.

 

“What are you thinking about?”   


That’s a good question.

He’s really thinking about how fast and slow everything’s been going.

“It’s been 4 months...since everything started.”

David quirks a brow, saying, “Some couples get married after 9 months.”

Matteo huffs a laugh, “Is this your way of proposing?”

“I’m better than that.”

There it is, that cockiness Matteo fucking loves.

“Oh?”

“Mmm, maybe we’ll get married when we’re out of college and aren’t poor as shit.”

“Okay,” He quietly while observing the excitement on his face.

David glances over, that rosy shade still on his cheeks that makes him look so beautiful.

“You want to get married some day?”

Matteo hesitantly nods, “I think so. I never really thought about it before.”

“We can’t get married in the church you know.”

“Love over religion, I guess.”

“Ever thought of kids?”

His eyes widen and lips purse. Fuck.

“Fuck, David...not that much.”

“I get major dad vibes from you,” He smiles. 

Matteo laughs, “Girls. 2.”

David smirks, “So you’ve thought about it.”

“Only once or twice!” He argues.

“Whatever you say.”

“The catholic church apparently insists that homosexuals ‘must be accepted with respect, compassion, and sensitivity’ so it’s possible to get them baptized.”

 

_ Oh. _ Oh fuck. David’s smooth as fuck, as if Matteo could ever forget.

 

“Are we really talking hypothetical children?” He says, doubt in his voice because this sounds fucking fake. 

Is God messing with him? Did he imagine David?

“Would you really do that though?” Matteo inquires.

“Ja...I like going to church with you. I’d love to go again. It was nice. The last time I went was with my Dad, like 8 years ago. It felt a lot different going with you, a lot better.”

Matteo smiles. He’s so happy he was able to make David feel better about something.

He laughs and David asks, “What’s so funny?”

“Imagine, a homoromantic and trans panromantic going to church together. Happy last day of pride month, David.”

“Just wait...someday there'll be rings and 2 girls and no one can fucking stop us.”

“Power move.”

“Major power move.”

Matteo's blushing all the way down to his collarbone and David makes fun of him by trying to make him blush even more by saying he loves him repeatedly.

 

Matteo’s snapchatting Jonas, sitting with his legs hanging off the bed, and David isn’t having it. He’s grabbing sweats to be more comfortable, but isn’t pleased that Matteo’s too distracted to talk to him.

“Stop, I want attention,” He complains while sliding on his sweatpants.

“Matteo!” He repeats walking over and he glances past his phone with a smirk.

“Hmm?”

“Ugh,” He groans while grabbing the phone and Matteo sighs.

David straddles him while jumping on top of him, with a smug smirk on his face. 

“You are such a child!” Matteo says in awe.

David rolls his eyes while pushing him back so he’s laying on the bed.

“Shut up, I’m allowed to be clingy, I’m your boyfriend, remember?”

“Shut up,” Matteo mumbles while grabbing the back of his neck so he can bring David’s lips closer and kiss him.

He wraps his arms around David's waist so he's forcing David to stay hovering on top of him.

“Oh, now you wanna be clingy?” He asks while breaking free and rolling next to him.

Matteo finds his way into the crook of David’s neck again.

He groans, complaining almost inaudibly about David not being close enough. 

“I love you,” David says.

He closes his eyes and thinks about everything that’s happened within the past 4 months and he starts to feel dizzy. A fucking lot’s happened.

David presses a kiss to his forehead and temple before moving back so he can comfortably lay his head on his shoulder again.

He pouts, “Say it back.”

Breathlessly, Matteo whispers, “I love you.”

“So I’m the first person you’ve said I love you to…” David says as if it’s an open ended response while drawing circles and shapes on Matteo’s shoulder.

“Ja.”

David hugs him and Matteo’s never felt more comfortable and safe and so incredibly tired in his whole life. 

He falls asleep in David’s arms for nearly 12 hours and  it’s not anything like when he slept through high school, it’s like he can finally sleep alright with David.

But, it scares him that he won’t be able to fall asleep without David.

Maybe that’s one of the good scares Amira and Jonas were talking about.

He loves falling asleep with David there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH ONE CHAPTER LEFT IM GOING TO CRY I LEGIT MISS THIS AND I WILL ALSO MISS ALL OF UR GUYS' COMMENTS! This has been legit so nice to write, I love you guys and need emotional support so if you liked this chapter comment :)))))


	27. You Forgot This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck guys, I really hope you enjoy the complete parallel this chapter is and the little references to other chapters because like this is the last chapter and I love everyone that's taken time out of their day to read and comment. Enjoy!

Of all the days of the week, it’s Matteo’s least favorite again. Montag. Hence why he posts the #MatteoMondays. And of all the places Matteo cannot imagine himself being on a Montag, he finds himself at the grocery store he works at, though he isn't scheduled today.

 

At 08:05.

 

It’s too early and he wants to crawl back into his bed with David and forget today ever started. 

He nearly tripped out of his bed this morning because David pushed him without considering how poor his balance skills are, especially in the morning. 

It’s chilly outside today for the summer, which he found out after leaving the house in shorts. It wasn’t the best wake up call.

At least his assignments have finally stopped toppling up in front of him because it’s summer.

 

But really, he is out of groceries...so he should probably start shopping and not daydream.

 

He usually prefers to avoid work when not working, but Mia, Hans, and Linn squeezed him into their flat after opening up about his family situation, so he feels a bit too guilty to not grocery shop on his designated second Montag of the month shopping day.

And as much as Matteo is thankful towards Mia, Hans, and Linn for squeezing him into their flat after him opening up about his family situation...he’s better and they still like to pester him a lot. 

And they still alternate who grocery shops all these months later.

They still like to check in on him, mainly asking about him and David and how they’re doing...and he always answers honestly, good. They still watch movies together on Freitag’s that David partakes in when there isn’t parties.

They all talk and gossip together, but it's mainly Hans prying on their relationship. 

Matteo’s grown more liking towards the idea that they all care for each other. 

Though he still thinks the dynamic of the flatshare is a bit unique. They’re all so...caring about everything which Matteo is still trying his hardest to adjust to with David.

But he’s not sure if it’s more caring or pushy because after David left and Matteo was cooking breakfast Hans practically threw his own wallet at him and demanded groceries.

Lately, he’s been better. His dad is stopping the random calls and when he went to dinner with his mom and David last week, she seemed to be taking her medications again.

He doesn’t know what he’s done so right that this is the deal of cards being dealt to him these days.

And after months of all his flatmates requesting the same groceries, he still finds himself blankly staring at all the broth...Mia wanted some kind of organic chicken broth, but Matteo cannot for the life of him remember the brand even though he’s seen customers with it many times. 

Plus, they’re all kind of mixing together like 1 blob. They’re broths and...boring. Not very colorful so he can’t distinctly find it for a couple minutes.

His phone buzzes.

He slides out his phone and— like every month he does the grocery shopping— it’s Mia. She’s sent him another copy of the picture of the exact 1. Thank god because they really were starting to mush together in Matteo’s head. 

 

Then he looks at the time in the top right corner of his phone.

It finally clicks in his mind that time will not stop for him and that it’s 08:05. Before it was just a time on his phone for him to forget the second he checks when he shops, but now it’s 08:05...five minutes before David’s going on his break.

He curses under his breath because he did not drag himself to the grocery store that early to not see his boyfriend. 

He looks into the basket that’s filled with food. It looks like his right hand is holding that stupid basket for dear life, his knuckles are turning white. He really should’ve gotten a cart.

As he walks to the only open register, he gets another notification. It’s from his mother...saying how much she enjoyed meeting David and that she loves him. She says she’s happy he’s able to get whatever from David that she couldn’t give him

 

_ His eyes are watering and he almost wants to cry because he knows she was just trying her best. _

 

Instead of crying, he walks up to register 17 and tosses the items onto the belt before placing the basket under it. 

He watches the cans and containers moving towards the scanner. He’s then watching the broth being grabbed by David’s hands that he’d recognize out of anywhere...they smell like hand sanitizer and he feels bad.

He continues to watch each item quickly get scanned with all these little twists and turns David taught him, noting all the colors flashing before him on the labels.

A small sigh leaves his lips.  _ Why is David giving that stupid broth and food more attention than him? _

He likes the way David’s—

“You going to say anything to me?”  _ Oh. _ The hands he’s been studying are attached to David’s snarky comments. 

His eyes flash up to David and he remembers how he originally felt in this position.  There was someone who appeared to be way too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag, he noticed. 

David’s big brown eyes are looking at him and Matteo thinks he sees that playful glint in them. He tells himself to calm down because he still gets nervous when David does that thing with  _ his _ eyes. 

And  _ his _ hair, after so many customers, is messily flipped on top of  _ his _ head with  _ his _ curls seeking freedom. 

And fuck  _ his _ beautiful complexion when wearing Matteo’s maroon work shirt.

_ His _ ...because David is  _ his _ boyfriend. 

He’s told just about everyone about how David is  _ his _ boyfriend which he thinks is a pretty big deal considering he wasn’t fully out until this year. 

And when he came out as asexual the news spread like wildfire amongst the girls, but it didn’t really matter because he already got Amira’s reaction and that’s the only one he cared about.

Plus everyone seemed pretty accepting and loving when he posted for homoromantic pride on his Instagram at the pride party, especially Kiki who used more gay emojis than he thinks he’s ever used.

Yay. Pride. It’s fucking awesome.

He places his phone, back side up, next to the card reader.

 

_ Oh. _ Matteo realizes he actually has to speak. There’s a faint smile finding its place on David’s lips. Most definitely it’s because they’ve been together and Matteo still finds himself scatterbrained.

 

“Fine, I’ll speak for the both of us. I’ll be off my shift at 14:00 and Leonie and Sara want to go out, but I told them I wouldn’t 3rd wheel so please come with me.”

Ah, yes, he is way too attractive to be working in a grocery store at 08:05 on a Montag. He’d prefer to be with his attractive boyfriend just about anywhere else.

“I have to talk to Amira then because we were gonna chill, but I think she wanted to out with Yousef today, so she shouldn’t be too upset,” Matteo clearly speaks up so can watch David get excited about him wanting to go out with him.

Matteo notices that he’s already finished ringing up the items and that someone else is on another register to cover for him. That was fast. Fuck. He kind of wanted this to last longer because he won’t see him for another 6 hours. That’s kind of suck—

“Great, I’ll text Leonie then. She’s probably sleeping, but whatever.” His voice sounds so fucking wunderschön. How fucking him, now he really doesn’t want to leave.

David realizes he’s finished scanning everything and he shuffles around for a little bit and brings his hand to the back of his neck to scratch it.

It doesn’t help Matteo want to leave because David’s arm looks really good all stretched out. With his hand raised he has no choice, but to follow the direction of his arm and look at his name tag. David.

He fucking loves his name. David.

 

_ David, David, David. _

 

“Total’s  € 50.78,” David says, looking back to the screen.

He stops for a second, thinking about how long he stared at that other receipt because he specifically remembers that first order with David coming out to the same price. 

Matteo shoves his hand into his right pocket and fishes around until he finds his debit card. He pulls it out and swipes it.

The receipt prints and David’s fingers tap on the side of the receipt printer and then with a twirl and a twist the receipt is being held in front of him. He grabs the receipt.

With a warm smile, David mocks nearly what every employee says, “Have a nice day,” accompanied by a giggle.

It’s a stupid simple gesture that Matteo says himself to all of his customers. He’s definitely going to have a nice day with that teasing voice.

He grins and says, “You too,” with too much pep that makes David grin back.

He feels accomplished actually going to grab the groceries instead of waiting for David to get home. Matteo starts to grab his groceries from the checkout counter and as he turns, David says, “Matteo?”

He turns back around, “Mmm?”

“You forgot this,” He says, his phone in his hands. Matteo mutters an “Oh,” because how the fuck has he done this again?

David gets it and lightheartedly chuckles, “Fun fact, I did this yesterday and our boss laughed at me. I just got off management too so I was probably too full of myself to not fuck something up...so here.”

 

_ Oh. _ The phone is still in David’s hands and not his. Matteo realizes he’s going to have to grab his phone, but when he does that he’s going to have to leave. There’s another smile on David’s lips and it’s because Matteo’s an idiot. That’s fine.

 

And when he moves his hand, David moves his on purpose to make him feel stupid for reaching out only to grab his other hand. He flicks it away and then flips him off.

He swallows before rolling his eyes.

“Fuck you, David. Sincerely.”

David tilts his head and proudly accepts it, pushing Matteo away. He figures David’s going to go to the breakroom, but he speaks again.

“Matteo?” 

“Ja?” He questions.

David grabs his arm that isn’t holding all the bags.

“I love you.”

Matteo smiles, sighing.

“I love you too,” He says back.

“If you wanna sit outside with me for my lunch, I’d love that.”

“Klar.”

David intertwined their fingers, saying, “Cool.”

He is sure to insult Matteo’s choice on holding all of his bags with 1 hand and Matteo doesn’t really care what David says, as long as he’s talking.

He’s transfixed on everything David says about their now double day with Leonie and Sara. 

 

_ David, David, David. _

 

The name is running through his head for 20 minutes because David does stay 5 minutes extra, assuring him that he’ll fire himself later for it.

Matteo laughs really hard at that before he leaves. Because

 

_ Oh. _ Loving someone is something really lovely.   
  


 

And Matteo decides he likes everything about loving David now, even the good scares that at one point terrified him. He’s been on a high with the love he has for David and to know David is too is just…

 

_ David, David, David. _

 

He loves David.

 

_ David’s his everything. _

 

He’s going to enjoy chilling with Leonie and Sara because he’ll get extra time with him.

 

_ Because he loves David. _

 

A lot. 

Has he already mentioned that? He’s going to again and again and again and again, he thinks. Until he’s so exhausted that his voice is dying and he needs to sleep to properly function. 

 

_ Matteo fell in love with David. Matteo takes love seriously. Matteo worships love. Matteo loves David a fucking lot. _

 

Matteo strolls to his flat late and although Hans and Mia are upset, since they wanted to cook breakfast and apparently it’s too late now, he has a stupid smirk on his face that he cannot figure out how to wipe off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who stayed along this beautiful journey and my 200 paged doc that I created in about a month because holy heck I don’t I’ve ever felt so close to one of my stories. Watching Druck specifically of the SKAMS really impacted my life in such a positive way that I wanted to do something with that for other people so I’m so glad so many of you liked it! If there is anyone who’s ace and still reading I want to say an extra thanks to you because I did not think at the time that anyone ace would actually be reading this, but then again I think I underestimated the SKAM fandom. It made me so happy to connect with more aces than I’ve ever really been around and on Davenzi to boot ;) Any of you guys feel free to message on this about SKAM, being ace, or anything, life’s pretty crazy and I’m glad so many of you took time out of your day to tune into my writing! If you have any suggestions or requests for further fics, nothing will stop me from writing Davenzi lol. That was definitely a lot of talking, but I really loved doing this so thank you guys❤️❤️❤️🏳️🌈

**Author's Note:**

> So glad someone made it to the end haha. I don't quite know how long I will be making this Au, but stay tuned because you bet yo girl who has a job as a cashier couldn't not make this. Please leave me comments because for some reason I live for them. Anyways, I really hope you guys are enjoying :) stay tuned


End file.
